El pasado regresa
by Lala-Oro
Summary: Candy se sentia realmente feliz, porfin la vida le regalaba esa sensacion maravillosa. Se consideraba muy afortunada ya que lo tenia todo, amigos, una familia y el hermoso amor de Terry. Pero su corazón seguia teniendo esa sensacion de pérdida, su imaginación le comienza a jugar malas pasadas hasta que él se hizo presente, reviviendo sentimientos que consideraba extintos.
1. Chapter 1

**El pasado regresa**

******Hola gente, como estan, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia que amo creado por Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.  
**

**Este primer capitulo es muy sencillo, a medida que continua la historia la trama va dando otro giro, ojala que les guste y espero sus comentarios.  
**

**Capitulo 1**

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que Candy y sus amigos comenzaron a estudiar en el colegio San Pablo, sus vidas han transcurrido con tranquilidad, exceptuando cuando los hermanos Leagan hacían unas de las suyas contra Candy. Aun así ella estaba muy feliz, la relación con Terry estaba mejor que nunca.

Todos los años, durante las vacaciones, las tres parejas se marchaban a Escocia, era una buena manera de que el amor y la amistad entre los jóvenes siguiera fortaleciéndose. Este año era especial, ya que pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a vivir esos hermosos momentos.

Cada uno de ellos ya habían tomado la decisión sobre que hacer con su futuro, Archie y Stear se encargarían de los negocios familiares, Patty no dejaba de diseñar hermosos vestidos, muchos de ellos elogiados por señoras de la alta sociedad de Londres.

Annie…bueno, ella lo único que quería, era ser la señora de Archibal Cornwell, Annie se destacaba por saber bordar, coser, pintar, cocinar, además de tocar el piano maravillosamente, era toda una dama y seria una fantástica esposa.

El espíritu de Candy era fuerte y su corazón puro, por eso decidió ser enfermera, dedicaría su vida a ayudar al prójimo.

Terry por su lado ya había dejado el colegio hace dos años, y se fue a New York tras su sueño de ser actor, después de muchas puertas cerradas lo logró, primero papeles sin mucha importancia, hasta que consiguió demostrar su talento el cual fue bien reconocido, sin duda alguna lo llevaba en la sangre.

Para ellos era muy difícil su relación, a pesar de que se escribían seguido, habían muchísimos kilómetros que los separaban pero aun así su amor se fue haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, por eso aprovechando que las temporadas teatrales no estaban en su auge y tomandolo como vacaciones, se dirigia a Escocia para pasar con Candy un verano mas. Como aquel primero en el que el joven rebelde le robo a la hermosa pecosa su primer beso.

Apenas entraba luz por la ventana de la habitación –Te has dado cuenta Annie que la noche se siente triste, cada vez que hay una noche como esta me recuerda mucho a…- Candy se quedo en silencio.

- A que?. Candy que sucede?

- Nada, lo que pasa es que estoy demasiado sensible, el verano esta por terminar y dejar este hermoso lugar…que se yo, disfruto tanto de estar aquí con ustedes.

- Mmm…además seamos sinceras, tu relación con Terry cada vez es mas seria no? - Annie vio a su amiga con ojos picaros.

- Jajaja…me pones nerviosa Annie, no hablemos de esto ahora, mañana va ser un largo día y tenemos que aprovecharlo al máximo, es mejor irnos a dormir- y sai lo hicieron, Candy no sabia si era un sueño o solo recuerdos, pero un torbellino de oscuras sensaciones se apodero de ella.

La noche era muy oscura ni siquiera la luna plateada era capaz de mirar los intensos ojos de la pequeña, llenos de sufrimiento y dolor por la perdida de su amigo, confidente y amor. Pero quizás lo que mas la lastimaba era que no pudo despedirse de el. Ni siquiera había una tumba para llevarle una flor, aquellas que tanto amaba, la decisión de la tía abuela de no dejar que nadie la acompañara a esparcir las cenizas de Anthony la había dejado desolada.

- Por que me odia tanto tía…porque? Anthony era mi amigo, yo lo…yo lo… no me dejo despedirme de el!- Candy se rompió en un llanto profundo.

- Basta! Esa fue mi decisión, era mi amado sobrino y yo era la única que tenia derecho de decidir que hacer, como matriarca de la familia, esta clase de decisiones…- Antes de terminar la frase la tía abuela fue interrumpida por uno de sus sobrinos

- Y nosotros tía que? Acaso Anthony no era nuestro primo? Acaso no lo amábamos como tu lo hacías?- Archie preguntó disgustado y con tono de amargura.

- Archie?!…- la tía Elroy no supo que contestar, tomo su chal, el cual estaba sobre su sillón favorito, donde pasaba horas leyendo y el cual le recordaba las innumerables charlas y regaños que tenia con Anthony. - Lo hecho, hecho esta, esa fue mi decisión les guste o no - Tomo aire y antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella dijo- No quiero que se vuelva a hablar del tema…nunca mas.- Salio con lágrimas recorriendo su mejillas. Tratando de convencerse ella misma de lo que había hecho era lo mejor para todos.

Candy abrazo con mucha fuerza a Stear, los dos se aferraron el uno al otro mientras lloraban.

- Ya Candy, tienes que ser fuerte, por favor sino en quien nos apoyaremos Archie y yo….en la tía abuela? jaja me parece que no….que crees tu Archie?

- La tía ha demostrado ser peor que un iceberg - Se apoyó en la mesa y dio un golpe en ella - Prefiero abrazar un zorrino mojado antes de abrazarla a ella.

Candy sonrió - Y porque un zorrino mojado?

- Para hacerlo mas desagradable, no lo crees? jaja.

Bromas de niños. Fueron momentos muy duros para ellos, pero se sentían afortunaos de tenerse.

Los calidos rayos del sol penetraban con mucha fuerza a través de la ventana.

- Candy porque dejaste las cortinas corridas?- Reprocho Annie mientras ponía la almohada sobre su rostro – Candy no me escuchas? No es justo, porque tu sigues dormida a pesar del molesto sol - En ese momento se sentó en la cama y noto que algo le ocurría a su amiga.

Su rostro demostraba que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se le notaba el sudor en la frente, no dejaba de quejarse, hasta se le podían notar pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Candy que ocurre….despierta!

Candy se sentó exaltada - Anthony NO!

Annie la miro sorprendida - Candy estas bien? Estabas soñando con Anthony?

- Si, creo que era el, pero distinto, se veía mayor, es decir adulto…pero el accidente se repetía una y otra ves - Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

- Ay Candy…lo siento mucho, yo pensé que lo habías superado.

- Yo también pero desde que llegamos aquí siento una opresión en el pecho, difícil de expresar, no lo se…

En ese instante Candy fue interrumpida, por los golpes de la puerta.

- Buenos días chicas - Era Patty con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Vamos es un día maravilloso, el sol brilla muchísimo y las flores están divinas es mas… - Patty vio la cara de Candy y la de Annie – Que sucede?

Candy se adelanto y con su mejor gesto y solo dijo - Nada, solo estamos nostálgicas porque las vacaciones están por terminar.

- En ese caso vístanse rápido, hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Archie y Stear ya sentados en la mesa, estaban esperando a las chicas para desayunar, cuando Terry llego y se acomodo al frente a Archie, tomo una manzana y comenzó a comerla

- No se han levantado aun? - Pregunto Terry

- Podrías esperarlas para comenzar a desayunar no? A veces no entiendo que un hombre con el titulo de duque sea tan poco caballero…

- Ayyy Archie no empieces con tus cosas…

- Pero es cierto no se que vio Candy en ti…

- Acaso estas celoso?

- Yo? claro que no - Archie se ruborizo

- Quien esta celoso? Pregunto Annie

- Nadie…- Dijo Archie con un tono seguro mirando a Terry con rabia - Solo estábamos hablando de un libro - El tomo la silla y se la acerco a Annie para que se sentara.

- Buenos días! - Dijo Candy y dio un beso en la mejilla a Terry

Lo cual hizo que Terry se pusiera nervioso y se sorprendiera por el efusivo saludo

- Ujum…y a nosotros Candy, no nos dices buenos días? - pregunto Stear

- Los buenos días era para todos…- Candy agacho la cabeza y con una voz tímida dijo- Y el beso era solo para Terry.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a desayunar.

Una vez que terminaron, salieron al jardín. Patty había mencionado que la casona tenía un jardín, el cual pasaba siempre desapercibido, pero ese verano no. Ese verano estaba maravilloso, cada flor parecía pintada con acuarelas, y el verde follaje se hacia mas brillante con cada rayo de sol que se reflejaba sobre el.

- Sucede algo Candy? – Pregunto Terry al verla inmóvil delante del hermoso rosedal.

- Se los dije, son hermosas no? Stear me regaló una anoche ...Pietro se enojo primero, pensó que éramos ladrones…- Si dejarla terminar de hablar Candy se vuelve a mirar a Patty y a Stear

- jajaja….jajaja ladrones - Rió Candy

- Buoni Giorni, Mi pare che abbiamo Nuovo expectadors

- Que? - Dijeron confundidos con lo que escuchaban.

- jaja…- Rió Patty - Dice que trajimos espectadores…por las rosas, claro

- Ahhhh! .

- Me parecen realmente bellas las señoritas de America…- Dijo Pietro tomando la mano de Annie y dandole un beso en ella, Annie se puso roja al instante.

A pesar de estar vestido con un simple atuendo de jardinero, Pietro era un joven muy guapo, de tez morena y ojos grises, con una sonrisa que podía llegar a hipnotizar.

Archie tomo enseguida la mano de Annie y se fue rezongando entre dientes

- Este que se cree, ni siquiera fue presentado, y para el colmo se cree…es un don Juan, claro pero en el mal sentido, a veces pienso que los caballeros se han extinto por completo.

- Archie...pero no sucede nada, jaja

- Mmm...Credo che il tuo amico è geloso

Patty lo miro y sonrió - Dice que Archie es celoso

- jajaja… Archie es muy vanidoso y se cree que es el único que puede conquistar a alguien - Stear tomo el brazo de Patty para alejarse riendo.

- Son muy bellas - Dijo Candy que todavía observaba las rosas.

- Muchas gracias…en realidad el reconocimiento es para un buen amigo mío, Antonio.

- Que? - Candy lo miro sorprendida

- Vamos Candy – Dijo Terry impaciente

- Claro, gracias Pietro, luego nos vemos.

- Luego nos vemos?... - Pregunto Terry con tono de burla

- Que también estas celoso?

- Jajaja…mmm…nose , tal vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**El pasado regresa**

**Capitulo 2**

Candy se sentía feliz junto a Terry, el se había convertido en un hombre muy distinto del que había conocido en ese barco camino a Inglaterra, aquel chico que se metía siempre en problemas pero que nunca dejo de ser alguien con un corazón bueno y sincero.

- Que les parece ir al pueblo, hace mucho que no vamos….- dijo Stear -Además quisiera saber que sucede en el mundo.

- No estarás pensando en la guerra nuevamente no?... - pregunto Patty algo disgustada.

- Vamos no creo que suceda nada - Agrego Archie, tratando apaciguar las cosas.

- Lo del pueblo me parece buena idea, escuche decir que hoy habrá una fiesta en el pueblo y durara hasta mañana, ropas típicas, comidas tradicionales. - Dijo Annie emocionada.

- Y que festejan?

- El día de las flores - menciono Pietro, que venía detrás de ellos cargando una palas.

- Tu otra vez !? Don Juan - lo miro Archie con desagrado - Y entiendes muy bien nuestro idioma, trata de hacerse el interesante hablando italiano…- balbuceaba.

- Y porque comienza en la noche Pietro y no al medio día como de costumbre? teniendo en cuenta que al ser una fiesta de las flores podría…

- Porque nace una flor muy rara con la luz de la luna - Interrumpió Pietro a Patty para contestar su duda.

- A la luz de la luna, QUE ROMANTICO! - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo seguido de un profundo suspiro.

- Y como se llama esa flor Pietro?... Pietro?

- Se fue…es muy maleducado.

- Vamos Archie no es para tanto - Le dijo Terry - Seguro estaba apurado.

- Será divertido, no lo creen?- Expresó Stear.

- Si vamos! Las tres jóvenes estaban muy emocionadas con la idea de la fiesta.

El paisaje se veía más hermoso que nunca. Las tres parejas se encontraban melancólicas de saber que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder volver y revivir tantos momentos de felicidad junto a sus seres amados, lo único que les quedaba era disfrutar sus últimos días.

Tantos momentos de dicha vinieron a la mente de Candy, Escocia fue testigo de su primer beso, las confidencias entre sus amigas, los temores que Terry le había confesado y su amor, que con el pasar del tiempo se había hecho mas fuerte. Pero el sonido de una melodía llamo la atención de Candy.

- Y esa música ?

- Cual Candy? - Trataba Annie de escuchar.

- Esa, no la oyen? es hermosa, me resulta tan familiar

- No escucho nada – afirmo Stear

- Como que no…son gaitas.

- Jajaja…seguramente lo son, estamos en Escocia, aquí abundan las gaitas Candy…

- Terry vamos no te burles - la melodía se hacía mas fuerte, esa melodía parecía que le penetraba el alma, de pronto se encontró con muchos recuerdos viniendo a su cabeza.

- Si! Yo la conozco… - Candy comenzó a correr, tratando de buscar desesperadamente de donde provenía - Anthony, esa es tu música….Anthony, Anthony - Es lo único que se repetía en su cabeza.

- Candy, Candy! - Gritaba Terry, consternado por la actitud de la pecosa - Candy espera!.

- Vamos, hay que seguirla - Se apresuró a decir Archie.

Terry comenzó a correr, tratando de alcanzarla, pero parecía que la llevaba el viento y esa melodía que había embrujado sus sentidos.

Candy solo seguía su instinto, un sueño, se preguntaba porque después de tantos años el volvía a dominar su mente, no podía dejar de pensar que esa música.

Era la que Anthony había tocado cuando se despidió de ella, pensando que no la volvería a ver, gracias a los hermanos Leagan que intrigaron contra la pequeña para que su madre la enviara lejos.

Era mucha la envidia que sentía Eliza a ver que Anthony había puesto sus ojos en esa niña de establo, como ella y su hermano solían decirle.

- Donde estas? – No podía controlarse solo quería saber quien era, no podía para de correr.

Candy se detuvo bruscamente, sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada…ahí estaba el, de espalda tocando la gaita. Pero quien era ? porque estaba tocando esa músca que le destrozaba el corazón, sus latidos eran tan fuertes que podían escucharse con facilidad, comenzó a llorar sin que este misterioso personaje se diera cuenta,

- No puede ser, no puede ser - se tapo la boca con sus manos tratando de no gritar su nombre.- Anthony eres tu - Un sentimiento de impotencia se apodero de ella. Porque su mente le hacia eso, pero en realidad de donde venia todo ese impulso, de su mente o de su corazón. A pesar de los años su recuerdo estaba intacto.

Aunque deseaba saber quien era ese joven, no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, se alejo velozmente como había llegado, no quiso desilusionarse una vez más, Se decía para si misma que era un hermoso sueño, producto de tantas alegrías y de las hermosas rosas que había visto en la mañana. No podía ser su Anthony vivo, no podía ser…para que remover el pasado, si este fue tan doloroso,

- No puede ser, el esta muerto…ahh! - grito asustada.

- Candy, que sucedió? - Ella abrazo a Terry con fuerza.

- Nada Terry, me pareció escuchar algo pero no era nada, estoy imaginando cosa…

- Demasiado sol, tarzán pecoso..jajaja

- Oye, no me digas eso, pensé que lo habías olvidado.

- Como crees? Me asustaste, pensé que había pasado algo malo.

- Lo siento…pero todo esta bien, mejor nos vamos.

Caminaron y Candy miro una vez más hacia atrás y quiso alejarse sin pensar.

Archie y Stear, se habían quedado solos, una vez que las chicas se fueron a prepararse para la fiesta del pueblo.

- Yo también la escuché Stear.

- Que escuchaste Archie?

- Lo mismos que Candy, la gaita, esa melodía …

- Estamos en Escocia Archie, aquí abundan las gaitas - Stear se voltio a tomar un libro de la biblioteca – y que melodía era según tu?

- La misma que tocamos ese día en que la familia Leagan quiso mandar a Candy a México, lo recuerdas? Con Anthony….

- Es una canción muy popular Archie…debe de ser muy común aquí.

- No, no lo es….esa se la enseño el padre de Anthony cuando el era muy niño.

- Ay, de donde crees que era su padre, ahhh?

- Que testarudo eres Stear! Esa melodía la compuso el padre de Anthony…no es algo tan común como para que toda Escocia la conociera…

- Y como sabes eso ?

- Recuerdo cuando Anthony me la enseño, me contó que su padre la tocaba para despedirse de su madre cada vez que su barco zarpaba.

- Será mejor que no lo menciones, y menos enfrente de Candy…a ella le costo mucho sobreponerse al dolor de su muerte.

- No tenia pensado hacerlo, que te crees que no se eso?...que…- en ese instante se escucho un crujido en la puerta, Archie salio a ver si era alguien, pero no encontró a nadie, solo sombras que se apreciaban por medio del gran ventanal que tenia la entrada de la casona.

Detrás de una columna se encontraba Terry, sentía una gran angustia, es que acaso los años no se habían llevado su recuerdo? que podía hacer?

El ayudo a Candy a superar esa etapa llena de amargura, pero parece que todo fue en vano.

Quería subir a su habitación y preguntarle lo que pasó, saber que sentía en su corazón. Pero Stear tenia razón, dejar las cosas como estaban era lo mejor, para que remover el pasado, lo importante era que el la amaba y que el estaba allí para ella.

Annie, Patty y Candy, se encontraban discutiendo que tipo de ropa llevar a la fiesta…

- Que tal el rojo, ay no ya se el azul es mejor, además tengo unos zapatos que le irían muy bien…es extraño no creen? que yo este tan indecisa con este tipo de cosas, si la tía Elroy me escuchar seria difícil que me…- Hizo una pausa cuando vio que sus amigas esperaban algo de ella - Que?

- Es que no nos dijiste lo que paso en el bosque, cuando saliste corriendo…

- Nada, en serio, no se preocupen, todo esta bien…

- Si tú lo dices, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras .

- Gracias Patty, eso lo se muy bien. pero les aseguro que no fue nada importante, quizas el sol, como me dijo Terry - Candy hizo una pausa y agacho su cabeza queriendo que la cosas se acomodaran solas, pero no queria preocupar a nadie - Y? cual les parece el mejor? - levantando los dos vestido para que sus amigas le ayudaran a escoger uno.

- Definitivamente el rojo Candy - le respondió Patty.

- Gracias...

- De nada amiga, sabes que siempre estaremos cuando lo necesites.

- Lo se, las quiero mucho! - Candy las abrazo conteniendo las lagrimas.

Todo el pueblo estaba decorado con hermosas flores, luces y muchas cintas de colores.

Se notaba a simple vista la felicidad de las personas, las música era muy alegre, todos vestidos con sus ropas típicas.

- Archie tendríamos que haber venidos con los kilt, no te parece?

- Mmm…no se, esta camisa me queda mejor Stear.

- Jajaja, no puedo creer que ustedes se hayan vestido así…jajaja - Terry comenzó a reírse.

- No te rías Terry, y si!, lo hicieron, su familia procede de aquí, además no creo que sea lo correcto que te rías habiendo mucha gente así vestida. - lo regaño Candy.

- Lo siento, no debí burlarme.- Este tomo la mano de Candy y deposito un delicado beso en ella.

- Valla, valla, Terruce Grandchester pidiendo disculpas, eso no se ve todos los días.

- No te acostumbres Archie - Se miraron los dos desafiándose.

- Basta, no es momentos para pelear! - les reprocho Candy- Vamos a divertirnos

- SI!

Las flores estaban por todos lados, en los adornos, en los cabellos de las damas.

Mira es Pietro, no me lo imaginaba aquí - les mostró Patty señalando al joven italiano.

Los saludo a lo lejos, invitándolos a que se acercaran. Era el stand con las flores mas bellas que se exponían

- Felicitaciones Pietro, son hermosas, estas no estaban en el jardín de la estancia

- No, estas las cultivo mi amigo Antonio, recuerdan que se los mencione, el tendría que estar aquí.

Candy asistió con la cabeza,

- Oye Stear, mira esas rosas,

- Cual Archie?

- La blanca, no te recuerda a las de Antho … - No pudo terminar de decir el nombre porque Stear le tapo la boca.

- Shhhhhh! Archie lo mejor es no mencionarlo, nos estamos volviendo paranoicos.

Esa rosa blanca, que Archie había señalado, era la que mas resaltaba del resto, parecía que la misma luna le otorgo su especial color, distinta, rara e increíblemente hermosa.

- Mejor sigamos viendo - Dijo Stear tratando de sacarlos de ahí antes de que Candy se percatara de tal bella flor.

- Ahhh! Miren chicas, que rosas tan maravillosa!.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mudos, no querían comentar nada, ni siquiera ver la expresión de Candy cuando la mirara.

Candy no pudo decir nada, solo se quedo paralizada al verla.

- Como se llama Pietro? Tiene algún nombre en especial? - Patty quedo mirándolo esperando respuesta.

- Come viene chiamato, mmm….siempre se me olvida, es el nombre de una donna…mmm…- Pietro trataba de acordarse pero no lo conseguía.

- Candy, mejor nos vamos - Terry tomó la mano de Candy para alejarla de allí, ya que se había dado cuenta de su reacción al ver esa rosa.

- Ce l'ho! Candy, Dulce Candy.

Parecía que a Candy le habían robado la respiración,

- Dulce Candy…- susurró - Dulce Candy… Anthony…

- Candy!? - Dijeron Archie y Stear.

Terry no lo soporto y soltó su mano cuando ella menciono el nombre de aquel fantasma que una vez mas se interponía entre ellos.

- Terry espera! yo no…lo siento - Candy salio corriendo detrás de el, no quería pensar, solo tratar de alcanzarlo.

Había tanta gente que era difícil visualizar por donde se había ido - Habrá vuelto a la casona…- Sabia que no era de Terry esconderse en su habitación.

- Lo siento…lo siento Terry…- Murmuraba Candy desesperada por encontrar al joven Grandchester.

En ese instante, se tropezó, sintiendo un pequeño tirón en su tobillo, cuando levanto la vista y vio el pasado frente a sus ojos.

- No! , estoy soñando, esto no es real, estas muerto! Anthony estas muerto! – se rompió en llanto. Su imagen desapareció entre la muchedumbre

- Candy, Candy! - Archie se apresuro ayudarla - Estas bien?

Candy se aferro a su amigo.

- Será mejor que nos lo cuentes en la casa, vamos.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo Candy fue subir a la habitación de Terry para poder darle una explicación, mientras subía apurada las escaleras un millón de cosas vinieron a su cabeza, que iba a decir? - Me equivoqué, fue un error, todo esta bien…no, no, no, solo eran excusas tontas, nada coherente, nada que valiera la pena para decir.

Terry, Terry! …- Abrió la puerta sin tocar y se encontró con un lugar vacío, solo quedaba su perfume - Que!?

Cuando reviso el closet, lo halló vacío…se apresuro a salir y se topo con una de la mucamas

- Auchhh! - Se quejo ella

- Lo siento mucho señorita - Dijo la mucama - No la vi.

- Esta bien, ha visto al joven Grandchester?

- Si, salio con una valija, le dijo al mayordomo que se iba, por eso vine a limpiar su habitación…señorita se encuentra bien?

- Candy salio de prisa de la habitación para tratar de alcanzarlo en ese momento se trastabillo y callo por las escaleras.

- CANDY! - Gritaron todos.

Estaba por amanecer cuando Candy por fin despertó.

- Candy, estas bien? Como te sientes? Annie y Patty estaban a su lado.

- Ohhh!Terry se fue…Sollozaba.

- Shhhh! No pienses en eso, ahora descansa, en la mañana trataremos de encontrarlo, no te preocupes…

La mañana llego casi sin ser percatada y el otro lado del lago Lomond, en la mansión Brower se encontraba un joven en un jardín llenos rosas.

- Señor…

- Si que sucede?

- Carta para usted.

- Debe de ser de mi padre, déjala en el estudio, después la leo.

- No señor, viene de America…

- Que?...Dámela, Richard, muchas gracias…

- Este la recibe con ansias.

**Mi amado sobrino,**

**Se que aunque te escriba mil cartas nunca me las contestarás, pero se por tu padre que estas bien. Mi pequeño, me siento tan sola en esta enorme casa, tus primos terminaron sus estudios, pero los muy desagradecidos a pesar de tener vacaciones no han venido a verme, ni siquiera me han dicho a donde se irian…**

- Jajaja - comenzó a reír el joven.- yo tampoco lo haría.

**Con los que tengo contacto y los veo seguidos son a Niel y Eliza, por ellos se algo de Archibald y Alistear y bueno se que están bien. Seguramente estas esperando que te cuente algo de ella, verdad? Entonces déjame decirte que tu querida Candy dio señales de vida, ella se encuentra muy bien, es mas esta de novia, con el hijo del duque Grandchester en Londres…**

Sintió que su corazón se rompía, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Dejo caer la carta, se sentía aturdido, mareado y furioso.

- Antonio, que sucede?, te espere anoche, pero nunca llegaste - era Pietro - Este lo miro y por la carta tirada en el piso comprendió lo que sucedía - Es esa joven, verdad ? llora amigo mió, llora si quieres…

- Ella me olvidó Pietro...

Pietro tomo la carta y le pregunto si quería que se siguiera leyendo.

- Para que? Que mas me puede interesar de ahí? No, déjame solo…

- Vamos, sabes que como tu amigo no lo haré, talvez habla de tus primos, acaso no quieres saber de ellos?

- No lo se…

- Vamos déjame leerte… - Pietro hizo una rapida lectura, comprendiendo el porque de las lagrimas de su amigo, lo penso dos veces antes de continuar, vio a Anthony y en sus ojos a pesar del dolor habia curiosidad por saber mas, asi que continuó **- Lamento tener que ser yo la que te de esta noticia, pero quiero que pienses en tu futuro y la olvides. Si ella siguió con su vida tu también puedes hacerlo.**

- Basta! No quiero saber mas…

- Igual ya había terminado. **Con amor tu tía abuela**….lo siento mucho Antonio.

El sol se ocultaba y aquel joven de ojos azules se sentía devastado. No podía creer todo aquello.

- Es mentira! - tiro un golpe contra la pared en el momento que su padre entraba

- Anthony! Que sucede hijo?

Anthony se dejo caer al suelo sin contener el llanto

- Hijo…lo siento mucho…leí la carta de tu tía…- Lo abrazo con fuerza - No quiero que tengas una recaída hijo. Costo mucho sacarte de ese nefasto estado.

- No voy a volver a estar postrado por unas cuantas lagrimas papá…

- Quizás ya estas listo para volver a buscar explicaciones…quiero que seas feliz y hasta que no pongas en claro ese asunto seguirá siendo una espina en tu corazón.

- No se si quiero explicaciones - respiro profundamente.

- Yo creo que si las quieres y las necesitas.

El joven rubio abrazó a su padre y le dijo - Gracias papá por entenderme y darme fuerza para lo que viene...

**Bueno chikis, espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan conmigo en esta aventura de palabras... **

**Saludos **

**Lala.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

El pasado regresa

Capitulo 3

Llegando a Chicago Stear le menciono a Candy que la tía abuela quería verla, ella estaba segura de que se trataba sobre la decisión de la carrera que quería seguir.

Enfermera eso quiero ser, así me cueste el apellido Andrew…

Ya iba preparada para lo que se le avecinaba.

Por la mañana temprano se sintió un suave golpe en la puerta…- Entra - Dijo Elroy

- Buenos días tía, disculpe si la hice esperar, pero tuve que ir temprano a comprar el boleto para ir a…

- Sabes que haciendo eso perjudicas el apellido Andrew?

- No veo de que forma tía…

- Una enfermera en la familia…a pesar de ser un trabajo muy humano y decente no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

- Lo siento mucho tía pero mi decisión esta tomada, si era para eso que me llamo yo…

- No!...quería saber de tu relación con Terruce Grandchester. Que de cierto hay en eso ?

- Eliza fue la que te lo contó!…chismosa. Si, bueno somos amigos.

- Que clase de amigos? Lo amas Candy.

- Yo, yo…si pero…- Candy no quería contarle, lo sucedido durantes las vacaciones. Terry se había ido sin dejar una nota.

- Pero que Candy? Acaso hay dudas en lo que sientes?

- Desde cuando le intereso tía? creía que mi vida personal no le importaba, que mi sola presencia le desagradaba…que todavía me seguía viendo como la causante del accidente de Anthony…

- Y aun lo creo.

Candy sintió una puñalada en el pecho, se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta

- Gracias por todo tía, siempre voy a estar agradecida por lo que hicieron por mi, pero dígale al bisabuelo William, que desde ahora yo elegiré mi propio futuro, y si quiere sacarme el apellido Andrew…- Trago saliva antes de continuar - Por mi esta bien, adiós - Sus palabras sonaron con mucha firmeza

- Pero aun no me has contestado…necesito saber…

- Para que? - Pregunto sin darse vuelta y con las manos sobre la puerta - Si lo amo, pero el recuerdo de…no puedo amar mas a un recuerdo, verdad…?

- Candy - la matriarca conocia muy bien esa mirada aflijida.

- Yo nunca quise que le pasara nada, me enoje tanto con Dios cuando se lo llevo…hubiera dado mi vida para salvarlo, la daría ahora para traerlo de vuelta.

Sin despedirse salio de la habitación

- Candy… - En ese momento algo en sus palabras hicieron flaquear a la señora de acero. Empezó a cuestionar sus acciones.

Como tantas otras veces, sin pensarlo Candy tomo sus valijas y se dirigió al Hogar de Pony, allí se encontraba con ella misma, necesitaba un lugar neutral para poner sus ideas en orden, tenía que volver a la ciudad renovada o por lo menos mas tranquila, no podía permitirse que los caprichos de su mente le afectaran en los estudios.

Durante todo el viaje no dejo de pensar en aquel muchacho tan parecido a su querido Anthony y la reacción de Terry. Como era que habían llegado sus rosas hasta Escocia, las sentías suyas, ya que llevaban su nombre, eran demasiadas coincidencias juntas.

Sus rosas…

_Que hermosas…como se llaman?_

_Dulce Candy._

_Dulce Candy!?_

_Te regalo estas rosas, hoy es tu nuevo cumpleaños, que seas muy feliz…_

Señorita ya llegamos. - Le avisaba un señor mayor con mucha barba.

Ayyy me quede dormida! Muchas gracias…

Bajo del tren y ya se apreciaba un aire diferente, el cielo se veía más azul, la brisa acariciaba su rostro suavemente.

- Que maravilloso es estar de vuelta.

Cuando llegó al hogar de Pony, fue recibida por todos los niños, felices por su llegada.

La señorita Pony y la hermana Maria se quedaron sorprendidas al verla, Candy las miro y corrió a abrazarla, ellas se dieron cuenta enseguida que algo no andaba bien y que las necesitaba mucho.

- Señorita Pony, hermana Maria….

- Aquí estamos Candy, nuestra niña…

Una vez acomodadas sus cosas en la habitación, se reunió con sus viejas tutoras ahora amigas.

- Mmm…el te esta delicioso, como lo extrañaba.

- Vamos Candy, seguramente te has deleitado con mejores, que este que es tan sencillo.

- No, no cuando las cosas se dan con el corazón, esas son las mejores, y aquí señorita Pony, hermana Maria, aquí todo es mejor.

- Has madurado tanto, debo reconocer que el colegio San Pablo ha hecho milagros contigo Candy.

- Ashhh…que quiere decir, tampoco era tan descarrilada jajaja

- Te veo muy bien pequeña – Le dijo la hermana María a Candy mientras tomaba su mano – Nos quieres contar porque has venido?

- Que acaso no están feliz de verme?

- Claro que no es así, estamos muy feliz de verte Candy – Se apresuró en decir la señorita Pony – Pero como fue tan sorpresiva tu llegada y sin avisar, pensamos que te preocupaba algo.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y les comenzó a contar con lujos de detalles lo que había sucedido en Escocia, desde las rosas, el supuesto fantasma y como Terry se había marchado furioso.

- Estoy loca verdad?

- Claro que no Candy, lo que seguro sucedió fue que has estado muy sensible. Y todos esos recuerdos que parecían olvidados volvieron a aparecer.

- Nunca fueron olvidados… - Candy se tapo la cara con las manos.

- Lo siento no me explique bien, lo que quiero decir es... – Candy la interrumpió antes de que la hermana Maria pudiera continuar.

- Solo guardé su recuerdo muy dentro mio, para no herir a nadie, en especial a Terry, el me ayudó a continuar adelante.

- Amas a Terry verdad Candy? Pregunto la señorita Pony.

- Parece que todo el mundo quiere saber eso.

- Porque lom dices mi niña? - indago curiosa la señorita Pony.

- La tía abuela me pregunto lo mismo, era como que quisiera asegurarse de que así fuera.

- Y que le respondiste.

- Que si…Terry es maravilloso, cuando estoy con el, me siento tan segura, tan feliz…sin embargo lo extraño tanto.

- Es normal, tuvieron una discusión, veras que todo va a estar bien.

- No... Extraño a Anthony, y desde ese día en el que me pareció verlo, mi corazón late con muchas fuerzas cada vez que pienso que era el. Ayy! No puede ser – Se levanto de la silla y se comenzó a levantar las tazas – Estoy muy mal!

- No Candy, solo confundida, seguramente es algo pasajero.

- Ojalá, y ojalá Terry pueda perdonarme.

- Después de un par de semanas Candy estaba lista para comenzar lo que sería su futuro. Se despidió de los que ella consideraba su familia, aquellas personas que siempre estaban cuando mas los necesitaba, como Albert , pero esta vez el se encontraba lejos viajando por África, o por lo menos era lo que le había escrito en su ultima carta.

Ya instalada en la escuela, le escribió a Terry de su nueva dirección y le pidió disculpas si lo había ofendido de alguna manera.

_…estoy feliz de por fin comenzar a estudiar…se que me comporte de una manera extraña…si te ofendí perdóname, sabes que nunca seria mi intención hacerlo…_

_Te extraño, por favor escríbeme pronto_

_P.D. suerte en tus obras, espero con ansias tu primer protagónico._

_Con amor Candy._

Pasaron las semanas sin recibir noticias de Terry, las únicas eran las podía leer en algún periódico

- Debe de estar muy ocupado, por eso no escribe. - la rubia trataba de ponerle optimismo a la situación.

Los que si le escribían seguido era Stear, Archie y claro su querida amiga Annie.

Esa semana a las estudiantes destacadas se les hizo un reconocimiento y les informaron que a rumores de una posible guerra era necesario que enfermeras fueran capacitadas en técnicas quirúrgicas.

Candy se encontraba muy feliz porque la habían tenido en cuenta.

- Tanto estudio y dedicación dieron fruto…me siento tan bien conmigo misma. - Dió vueltas por toda la habitación sosteniendo fuertemente el documento que lo acreditaba. – Ayyy estaba tan feliz que se me olvido preguntar donde se encontraba el hospital Santa Juana, que tonta que soy...jajaja, voy ahora mismo averiguarlo.

- Candy White Andrew, acaso nunca escuchas cuando se te habla. - Dijo Mary Jane disgustada, jefa de enfermeras y una las mujeres más importantes en su profesión.

- Lo siento mucho, es que me emocione demasiado, me parece que era en…?

- Chicago, el hospital Santa Juana se encuentra en Chicago.

- Chicago…jajaja…allí se encuentra Terry haciendo su obra, bueno todavía no la presenta aun…pero lo hará…gracias…

- Quien es Terry?…que obra? tranquilízate Candy, que manera de comportarte es esa…mejor vete antes de que me arrepienta por el nombramiento…

- Si, si…Gracias Mary Jane…

Parecía que a Candy le hubieran puesto alas en los pies, sentía que flotaba

- Ohhh! Se me olvidaba allí también están Stear, Archie, Annie…los hecho mucho de menos…me siento tan feliz!

- SHHHHHHHHHHH!...dijo un grupo de enfermeras

- Lo siento.

Esa mañana había una ligera neblina sobre Chicago, era muy temprano cuando tocaron a la puerta de la residencia Andrew.

- Buenos días señor que se le ofrece.

- Buenos días, vengo a ver a la señora Elroy

- De parte de quien, señor?

- Anthony…Anthony Brower.

- Pase señor, ahora lo anuncio.

- Gracias.

Aun la tía abuela se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba en el comedor,

- QUE?! Anthony aquí?, no puede ser….hazlo pasar al estudio de inmediato…y no se lo menciones a nadie Charles.

- Como usted diga señora.

Anthony entro a la habitación, la tía abuela Elroy no lo podía creer, pero era cierto, allí estaba su amado sobrino Anthony la luz de sus ojos, su pequeño había crecido, estaba más apuesto que nunca.

- Mi querido niño, mírate estas hecho todo un hombre. - Comenzó a temblarle la voz cuando de repente se le escucho decir - Lo siento…

- Porque? - Se alejo de ella - Por haberme convertido por mucho tiempo en un fantasma?

- No digas eso por favor…será mejor que te explique, sabia que algún día llegaría este momento .Ya no quiero esconder nada mas.

Comenzó a explicarle el porque lo había apartado de su familia y de su pequeña pecosa.

- La amargura me hizo sentir que Candy había sido la culpable de tu accidente - Mientras hablaba se notaba arrepentimiento en sus ojos - Por eso le pedí a Edward, nuestro médico que no digiera que estabas vivo, quería alejarte de ella…

Pasaban los minutos y cada palabra de Elroy eran agujas en el corazón de Anthony

- me contacte con tu padre para que te llevara lejos, aunque eso me valiera no verte…- Ella tomó un respiro y prosiguió – Se que haber dicho que estabas muerto causaría tu repudio hacia mi, solo te pido que comprendas a esta vieja mujer que lo único que quería era protegerte, lejos de Candy podrías mejorar mas rápido.

- También me alejaste de Archie y Stear que son como hermanos para mi…

- Lo se…- Elroy agacho la cabeza - No se como voy a remediar todo esto.

- Y fue cierto que Candy huyó?

- No, ella fue a Londres a estudiar con tus primos, a pesar de todo no podíamos desprotegerla.

- En realidad fue William que no permitió eso, verdad? Si hubiera sido por ti…

- William? - Era extraño que se refiriera así de el.

- Se que mi tío William, es en verdad el bisabuelo…

- Pero como? - Pregunto atónita.

- Por casualidad, fui primero a Lakewood a buscarlos y allí estaba el, en el jardín de mi madre, el resto se lo imaginará. El también estaba sorprendido de fuera un fantasma de carne y huesos. Perece que la familia Andrew se caracteriza por estar llena de secretos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, antes de que Anthony volviera a pronunciar palabra.

- Quiero ver a mis primos…en donde están?

- No lo se…ellos no me dicen a donde van? Pero puedes esperarlos si quieres.

- Vuelvo mas tarde…

- Hijito, perdóname por favor

- Ahora no se que pensar. Me arrebataste una parte de mi vida que ya no puedo recuperarla.

Ya habían pasado más de las 10 de la noche, y la tía abuela aun se encontraba en el estudio que apenas era iluminado por un pequeño velador de escritorio. Ella era una mujer fuerte que se sobrepuso muchas veces a los sinsabores de la vida, pero esta vez se sentía desolada.

- Tía que sucede? Stear entro sin golpear la puerta.

- Stear, y tu hermano? Necesito hablar con ambos…

- Aquí estoy tía…

Los jóvenes se acomodaron para escucharla atentamente. A medida de que ella le contaba todo, en la mirada de ambos hermanos se notaba incredulidad y enojo, sobre todo enojo, por haberles mentido tantos años, y no permitirles estar al lado de Anthony…

- Debió sentirse tan solo…no puedo creer que hicieras eso! - Archie se levanto lleno de ira, tenía tantas cosas para decirle pero por respeto supo callar.

- Archie…

- A pesar de que creíste hacerlo por su bien, fue una decisión muy cruel y egoísta lo alejaste de sus seres queridos… - Hizo una pausa – No quiero discutir lo que hiciste, de ser asi pasaríamos toda la noche reprochándote y con toda la razón del mundo, lo mal que actuaste. pero ahora lo importante es que esta bien, de que esta vivo.

- Y en donde esta ahora, no le pediste que se quedara? - Pregunto Stear.

Si, se lo pedí. Me dijo que volvería mas tarde porque quería verlos, pero no lo hizo.

Stear miró a su hermano -Ohhh Archie! Anthony esta vivo! - Los dos se abrazaron de felicidad – Candy, ella tiene que saberlo…

- Si! Pero no podemos decírselo por medio de una carta, hay que hacerlo personalmente.

- Tendremos que viajar entonces.

En ese instante la tía abuela se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio, tomo una carta y se la entrego a Archie, informándole que había llegado en la mañana.

Era de Candy, este se dio prisa para abrirla y leerla.

En ella Candy les contaba de su nombramiento y su traslado al hospital de Chicago.

_…estoy tan feliz con todo lo que me esta sucediendo, voy a poder verlos pronto…Por favor no se olviden de avisarle a Annie, tengo muchas ganas de verla._

_P.D. Se me olvidaba llego en dos semanas._

_Los quiere su amiga Candy_

Teniendo en cuenta la fecha en que la carta llego a Chicago, tan solo faltan siete días. – mencionó Stear .

- -Valla parece que el destino quiere reencontrarlos pronto. - Comentó Elroy con un cierto tono de sarcasmo.

Tía! - Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo - Espero que no hagas nada en contra de ella - Le advirtió Archie

- Claro que no, pero tengan cuidado, no vallan a provocarles mas sufrimiento.

Q- ue quiere decir con eso tía?

- Se han olvidado de que Candy esta de novia con Terruce Grandchester, ella misma me lo confirmo cuando vino y discutimos sobre sus estudios.

- Es verdad, pobre Anthony…

- No quiero que mi pequeño siga sufriendo - en el rostro de la dama de acero se dibujaba la preocupación por toda la situación.

A la mañana siguiente Charles, el mayordomo, le informó a la tía abuela de que los jóvenes hermanos seguían en casa y no habían indicios de que se marcharan pronto.

Era seguro de que estaban esperando que Anthony apareciera otra vez tenían muchas ansias de verlo.

Después de un rato en que ambos se quedaron callados Archie rompió el silencio preguntándole a su hermano sobre la situación de Candy y Terry,

- Lo mejor será esperar. Aunque no sé como lo pueda tomar, tampoco sabemos si Anthony aun la ama…

- Mmm…y tu que crees? Seguramente es así. - Archie se apoyó sobre la gran chimenea de mármol y cerro los ojos.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el llamado de la puerta,

- ANTHONY! - Los dos salieron rápidamente como si fueran unos niños.

Era increíble verlo nuevamente, abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba el, su querido primo, su hermano…el líder de las travesuras en la infancia, tendrían tanto de que hablar…

- Archibal, Alistear! Que bueno verlos, los extrañe tanto -Los abrazó con fuerza - Realmente me hicieron falta…

- A nosotros también, tenemos tanto para contarnos.

Mientras entraban la sala, Archie se puso enfrente de el y serio le preguntó porque no les había escrito.

- Lo hice muchas veces pero parece que mis cartas nunca llegaban a sus manos.

- La tía nos contó que estuviste con tu padre en Escocia…nosotros vamos cada año es mas estuvimos allí hace un par de meses, de vacaciones.

- Y nunca nos encontramos.

- Quizás no era el momento…o quizás solo tuvimos mala suerte.

Anthony les conto como había sido su vida en Escocia, a pesar de los cuidados de su padre y de su amigo Pietro él se sentía vacío, ese no era su lugar, no encontraba en ningún lugar de la gran mansión, no había ningún rincón donde él se sintiera completo, paso muchos meses en una profunda depresión, Anthony realmente se sentía muerto en vida. Recordó como había sido despertarse en otro sitio que no era ni su casa, ni un hospital cercano a esta, ni siquiera era su país.

- El esta en un sueño profundo... - Eso fue lo que el médico de cabecera de la familia Andrew, y no solo había sido el, sino siete médicos mas a los que la tia Elroy había acudido para saber lo que pasaba con su sobrino.

La tía abuela se contacto con el padre de Anthony, le conto la condición de su hijo, este se apresuró a decir que iría lo mas rápido que podía, pero ella le pidió que se lo llevara, que en lugar lejos de casa él podría comenzar de nuevo, si se despertara de nuevo.

- Una nueva vida…quiero que si él se despierte comience de nuevo. Se que será difícil al principio, pero él es chico fuerte y podrá salir adelante - esas fueron las palabras de la tia abuela.

Apostando a esta decisión, así se hicieron las cosas. Una vez que Anthony se encontró en su nuevo hogar, no le falto atención, los mejores profesionales estaba a su disposición.

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que Anthony abrió los ojos. Él se encontraba totalmente desorientado, no entendía lo que pasaba. Las cosas empeoraron al tratar de levantarse de la cama, sus piernas no le respondían. El medico le comento que esa era una situación muy común, debían esperar.

- Anthony estas pasando por una situación difícil, además tengamos en cuenta todo el tiempo que has estado acostado…no se preocupen - dijo el médico a ambos, padre e hijo - Cuando él se sienta mas tranquilo haremos todos los estudios correspondientes.

Y así se hicieron, en ellos mostraba que la columna de Anthony estaba en perfecto estado, no sabían que era lo que sucedía, el señor Brower, consulto a psicólogos y psiquiatras todos decían que su anomalía en las piernas era producto de la misma depresión por la cual estaba pasando.

Así pasó casi un año desde que Anthony se había despertado, pero sus piernas seguían dormidas. De a poco el comenzó a ocuparse del jardín, su padre dio ordenes de que lo dejaran estar, ningún jardinero podía poner un pie en el, sabia que Anthony no podría aguantar ver un jardín sin color, era identico a su madre, realmente era como una fotografía en tonos sepia. Pero esto le despertó las ganas de salir de hacer algo mas que encerrarse en si mismo.

Pasaron 7 meses y aunque sus piernas no le respondían aun, su animo cambio totalmente, había encontrado un gran amigo, Pietro era el jardinero de una gran casona que hospedaba un su mayoría a jóvenes que iban a vacacionar durante el verano, ambos compartían el gusto por la jardinería.

Pietro llego a conocer toda la historia.

- .Y si tienes tantas ganas de volver hazlo, no creo que tu padre te lo impida

Anthony miro a su amigo – Estoy seguro de que no, pero lo que realmente me lo impide es esta incapacidad, no quiero dar lastima a nadie, si vuelvo va a ser totalmente recuperado, aunque esto me lleve mucho tiempo.

Una historia casi imposible de creer, pero ahora todo esta bien...

- Que tontos que fuimos! - Dijo Stear…vimos las rosas que le regalaste a Candy, en el festival de las flores, esas que llevan su nombre…y ella dijo haberte visto, pero pensamos que estaba imaginandolo.

- Y en donde esta Candy?…quiero verla, decirle que estoy aquí, que nunca mas me separaran de su lado.

- Ehhh! Bueno eso…ella esta…bueno…te queríamos decir, pero quizás no es el momento…sabes? Tendrías que esperar.

- Ya lo hice por cinco años…no quiero esperar mas Archie, tienen que entenderme.

No tenían idea de cómo contarle que en la vida de Candy alguien ocupaba su corazón. Que ella después de tanto sufrir por fin se sentía feliz y que Terry también expresaba el deseo que estar al lado de ella por siempre.

Los hermanos Cornwell se quedaron sin decir nada.

- Si es por Terruce Grandchester ya lo se, digamos que la tía abuela se encargo de informarme…no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien.

- Pero Anthony …

- Por ella tuve fuerzas para salir de aquella silla de ruedas… y quien sabe tal vez pueda ganarme su corazón otra vez.

Después de horas sentados hablando y recordando momentos divertidos de su niñez, Stear le pidió a Anthony que se quedara con ellos - Por los viejos tiempo - Dijo ansioso esperando una respuesta positiva.

Anthony al estar todavía furioso con la tía Elroy no quería pero al final aceptó quedarse.

- Esta bien, pero por esta noche tendrán que prestarme un pijama, mañana temprano iré por mis cosas.

- Anthony no hay problema, yo te daré uno de los míos, no creo que quieras ponerte los de Stear.

- Que tienen de malo los míos Archie?

N- ada hermano, solo que son espantosos…

- Jajaja…y crees que a Anthony le ira bien uno de los tuyos? No te has dado cuenta que eres un enano a comparación de el?

- Seguramente tu estas muy alto?

- Claro mas alto que tu seguro.

- Si, si…y mas viejo también…

Los hermanos no dejaban de discutir, cuando en ese momento.

JAJAJA! los extrañe – Anthony los abrazo con fuerza y realmente se notaba que era el mas alto de los tres – Cualquier cosa que me presten estará bien.

Los tres jóvenes subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar. Cuando Stear estuvo a punto de entrar a la suya miró a Anthony y sonriendo le dijo- Candy llega en una semana, no va a ser fácil contarle todo esto, por eso te pedimos paciencia.

Lo se, muchas gracias. Buenas noches.


	4. Chapter 4

**El pasado regresa**

**Capitulo 4**

La compañía Standford llego a la ciudad de Chicago para presentar la obra ¨ Troilo y Cresída ¨. En la cual Terry haría el papel protagónico el actor estaba agobiado por los ensayos, ya que desde que llego de Escocia le costaba conciliar el sueño en las noches cuando llegaba a su departamento y en lo único que pensaba era en Candy, leía una y otra vez sus cartas. A pesar de todo lo sucedido el estaba feliz de volverla a ver. Quería estar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

- Vestida de enfermera, debe de verse hermosa… - penso el castaño en vos alta.

- Quien va estar vestida de enfermera? Terry por favor concéntrate, estos son los últimos ensayos antes del viernes – Le reprocho Leonard, director de la obra.

- Lo siento…

Al terminar Susana Marlow,compañera de Terry, lo estaba esperando en su camarín, ella se enamoró de el desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

- Qué haces aquí Susana? Necesito cambiarme, si me haces el favor…- su tono sonó seco.

- Has estado muy extraño desde que llegaste de tus vacaciones, pensativo, algo triste? Sabes que yo estoy aquí, siempre voy a estar para ti Terry…

- Creo que ya hablamos de eso, no me interesas de esa manera, yo estoy con…

- Lo se! No lo digas, hasta su nombre me molesta… - la bella actriz negaba con la cabeza.

- Entonces no te metas Susana, tratemos que el único contacto que haya entre nosotros sea profesional.

- Cuando te vas a dar cuenta, de lo mucho que te amo.

- Por favor Susana, déjame solo estoy apurado…

Susana salio de allí indignada - Ya lo veras, tu serás mió algún día.

Una vez que Terry se cambió se dirigió al correo para enviarle a Candy una carta, pidiéndole que viniera a Chicago, en ella se hallaba un ticket para la obra, no quería que se perdiera esta oportunidad de verlo. El ignoraba que Candy estaría en esa ciudad dentro de poco ya que nunca llego a recibir la carta en la que le contaba sobre su traslado.

Este tiempo lejos le sirvió para pensar sobre su relación, no iba a dejar que un tonto recuerdo le quitara a la persona que mas amaba.

- Nunca le he dicho lo que realmente siento, soy un tonto la voy a perder por mis celos ridículos - Una vez que se sinceró con el mismo estaba dispuesto de llevar las cosas con Candy a otro nivel, no la dejaría nuevamente.

Llegando a la oficina del correo Terry observo que el lugar estaba lleno, pero un joven muy elegante llamó su atención, le parecía familiar.

- Claro es Archie - Hizo una mueca con la boca – Y si esta él seguramente…ahí esta Stear…quien será la otra persona que esta con ellos…?

Archie acompaño a Stear para que este le enviara una carta a Patty, pidiéndole venir a Chicago. De esa manera ella podría ayudar a Candy cuando le dijeran la verdad sobre Anthony. En ese momento ella iba a necesitar de sus amigos.

- Es buena idea que Patty venga, no creen? Lo digo por Candy

- Jajaja, a quién engañas hermanito?

- Me va a dar gusto conocer a la chica que conquistó tu corazón Stear.

En un momento Anthony y Archie se alejaron de Stear, sin darse cuenta lo perdieron de vista, a pesar de no ser un lugar muy grande era mucha la cantidad de personas que esperaban su turno para ser atendidas.

- Que chico es el mundo, no? - Dijo Terry con un tono burlón

- Ehh! Tu aquí!? pero que, pero que - Stear no pudo controlar los nervios, y comenzó a reírse sin razón alguna - jajaja! Que haces aquí?

- Estamos presentando una obra de Shakespeare. Que te causa tanta gracia? - preguntó Terry por la extraña reacción de Stear

Archie busco a Stear con la mirada. - Porque se ríe tan fuerte? Que vergüenza! Ayy no! – Archie se quedo inmóvil a ver con quien estaba su hermano, que haría ahora.

- Pasa algo Archie?

- No, no…es que ya es hora de irnos, mejor nos vamos.

Y la carta? Déjame que llame a Stear.

- Mejor voy yo..no, no…

Anthony se adelanto y fue a buscarlo.

- Te pasa algo? - Terry lo observaba a Stear muy curioso.

Stear se quedó paralizado cuando vio a Anthony acercándose. Que iba a decir, si los nombraba se darían cuenta y no era el momento ni el lugar para que se conocieran, como responderían, acaso se quedarían inmóviles sin pronunciar palabra…o seria peor, golpes, enfrentamiento, provocación, conociendo el temperamento de Terry cualquier cosa podría pasar y Anthony no se quedaría atrás, ya que salio de las sombras con el único propósito de buscar al amor de su vida.

- Stear! - Llamo el joven rubio - Vienes o no, será mejor que envíes carta de una vez.

- Si…claro, bueno Te, Te…te veo después. Este se alejo rápidamente.

- Quien era Stear?

- Nadie, bueno si, estudiamos juntos en Londres.

Mientras se alejaban, Anthony voltio a ver al actor, había algo en él que lo inquietaba, no le gustaba. Lo mismo sintió Terry, sus miradas se encontraron y se volvieron frías y desafiantes.

El destino tiraba sus cartas, quería que los adversarios se conocieran de ante mano, cuánto más podría tardar para que cada uno hiciera su jugada. Era inminente el encuentro.

El éxito de la obra era extraordinario, los actores eran ovacionados en cada función. Terry en el papel de Troilo robaba muchos suspiros, era un gran actor, muchos se quedaron boquiabiertos con su actuación, lo hacia estupendo. El se quedaba siempre después del show, esperando en su camerino, quería que la puerta se abriera y fuera Candy la que estaba allí para felicitarlo y decirle que se quedaría con el por siempre, pero la única persona que aparecía era Susana, buscando un poco de aceptación pero tan solo conseguía que Terry se irritara con su presencia.

- Déjame solo, por favor vete…

- Pero te quedas aquí solo, porque? Ven con nosotros a celebrar - Lo pedía con ojos suplicantes.

- No! Susana sal de aquí ahora…ahora! - Terry la tomo del brazo y la saco de ahí.

- Espera…

Una vez que la saco, Terry cerro con fuerza, apoyado sobre la puerta, se preguntaba porque? Porque Candy no había ido a verlo aun.

- Ven por favor, te necesito. Es que la carta no te ha llegado - Dijo él con un profundo pesar - Acaso has dejado de quererme…

Del otro lado Susana también se sentía mal. Que era lo que tenía la otra que ella no, todos la admiraba no solo por su talento sino también su belleza. Ella trato muchas veces de conquistarlo pero lo único que conseguía era disgustarlo cada vez más.

En el salón principal del teatro, se encontraba el director con el resto de la compañía teatral, festejando nuevamente.

- Necesito hacer un comunicado, pero tienen que estar todos…y Susana? - Pregunto el director.

- Seguramente con el rebelde del grupo - comento irónicamente uno de los actores.

- Acá estoy, alguien que vaya a buscar a Terry que esta en su camerino.

- Vamos Raúl ve tu y por favor dile que se apure - Le ordeno el director.

- Si señor.

- No hace falta - dijo Terry que llegaba en es momento.

- Bueno ya era hora, lo que les quería informar es que tendrán que disfrutar de esta hermosa ciudad por un tiempo mas, ya que nos quedaremos para ofrecer mas funciones, nunca pensé que recibiríamos esta respuesta tan positiva por parte del público, nuestros anunciadores me han confirmado que haremos mas presentaciones, así que mañana temprano comenzaremos a ensayar nuevamente - El director tomo una pausa y les brindo un fuerte aplauso a su grupo, felicitándolos.

Susana miró a Terry, y noto en él una expresión de tranquilidad, algo de lo sucedido le daba satisfacción - Que será? Acaso ella ya estaba aquí y esto les daría la oportunidad de estar juntos por más tiempo.

Ya llegó el tiempo de partir para el grupo de enfermeras, algo maravilloso cambiaria su vida, podía intuirlo, de pronto ante tanta ansiedad una sensación de angustia se apodero de su corazón, llevándose las manos al pecho…

- Que sucede conmigo? Hace un instante me sentía tan feliz pero ahora...

- Candy, Candy!…- Escucho gritar de unos de los pasillos - Espera, llego una carta para ti – una joven agitaba su brazo para llamar la atención de la rubia.

- Que? Una carta, pero de quien será?

- No se…pero que bueno que las he alcanzado, toma… ahora si, adiós y buena suerte!

- Oh! Es de Terry. – quiso abrir la carta con rapidez, al querer hacerlo Lina, su compañera la detuvo. No era el momento para ponerse a leer una carta, el tren saldría en 40 minutos y no podían darse el lujo de perderlo.

- Lo siento tienes razón, vamos.

Durante el viaje a la estación tuvo muchas ganas de abrirla, pero tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera decir,

- Y si no quiere verme mas, tal vez, solo quiere terminar conmigo – sus pensamientos la inquietaban.

- Sucede algo Candy?

- No Lina – hizo una pausa – Debo de estar nerviosa por el nombramiento, y la llegada de esta carta aunque me hace muy feliz al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de abrirla…

- Es de tu novio?

- Si – aunque era normal, sentir a otras personas referirse a Terry como su novio ya que lo era, aun así Candy se sonrojaba.

- Bueno, no hay nada mejor para levantar el animo que recibir noticias de los seres queridos

- Y si no son buenas noticias Lina?

- Y como lo vas a saber si no la abres, deja de dar tantas vueltas y ábrela.

- Tienes razón…

Las cartas de Terry eran siempre escritas con mucha sinceridad, no resultaban para nada ser extensas, y esta no era la excepción.

_Candy,_

_Nose lo que me sucedió en Escocia, me deje llevar como siempre por mis impulsos, estaba demasiado disgustado por todo lo que paso, las rosas, la melodía que juraste escuchar, creí que soportaría todo, pero cuando saliste corriendo buscando a un fantasma, me di cuenta que me había equivocado_

Candy sentía que un nudo en la garganta y sin querer dejo escapar una lagrima. No quería seguir leyendo, le daba miedo saber, pero así y todo debía hacerlo.

_Fui un cobarde por no enfrentarte esa misma noche, un idiota que parece ser que sigue celoso de tus recuerdos, y es allí donde te pido que me disculpes. No puedo borrar esa parte de ti, lo intente pero no pude y ahora me doy cuenta que no hace falta, te quiero por todo lo que eres, y esos recuerdos son parte de ti, te hicieron crecer y ayudaron a forjar la mujer eres hoy._

_No quiero perderte, lo siento._

_P.D. Presentaremos la obra Troilo y Crésida en Chicago, por favor ven, aquí te dejo la entrada de la obra._

_Con amor Terry._

Candy seco sus lagrimas y sonrió, ya no debía de tener miedo. Ahora todo estaba bien.

En la mansion Andrew, al pie de la hermosa escalera de mármol se encontraba la señora Elroy, muy bien arreglada esperando por sus sobrinos.

- Donde esta Anthony? – pregunto la tía abuela.

- Parece que salió a caminar. Aunque eso fue hace bastante, cuando me levante el ya se había ido – Stear se acababa de levantar y todavía no se había vestido para desayunar.

- Stear, todavía estas en pijamas! Por favor apúrate, vístete y despierta a Archie, por favor.

- Si tía – Stear llego a la habitacion de su hermano, suspirando y rezongando decía – Ni siquiera en mi día libre puedo estar con pijamas hasta tarde – Archie despierta que la tía quiere que desayunemos con ella, Archie?

Stear abría la puerta de la habitación de Archie y el no se encontraba en ella. Bajo rápido las escaleras pensando que algo había pasado. Era extraño que su hermano se hubiera levantado tan temprano.

Cuando lo encontró ya estaba en la mesa con la tía, perfectamente arreglado, como siempre.

- Archie, que haces aquí?

- Si te digo no me vas a creer…

- Que sucede? - pregunto Stear curioso.

- Estoy esperando que mi hermano se termine de arreglar para que baje a desayunar, pero que crees…lo estoy viendo ahora mismo haciéndome una pregunta muy obvia

Stear hizo una mueca – ja, ja, ja , que gracioso. Ahora me cambio, que suerte que no te ganas la vida como cómico, porque eres pésimo en los chiste.

Archie noto que la tía abuela se había arreglado demasiado para desayunar.

- Tía, sales algún lado hoy?

- Porque lo preguntas?

- Porque respondes mi pregunta con otro pregunta?

- Archie!

- Que?

- Si – contesto de manera cortante- Voy a visitar a Eliza y a Niel

- Porque?, espero que no sea para contarle que Anthony esta con nosotros?

- Así es…

- No! – dijo Archie con disgusto

- Que tiene de malo que lo sepan? ya estoy cansada de guardar secretos, son familia y necesitan saberlo.

- Tendrías que esperar a consultarlo con Anthony primero, a él nunca les agrado ese par de hermanos…

- Por favor, era un niño, ahora es un hombre. Además no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie sobre lo que hago o no…

Archie se levanto enfadado de la mesa y sin rodeo dijo.

- Son esas las actitudes por la cual nos seguimos alejando de ti, nunca nos preguntas nada. No es pedir permiso es solo consultar. Te has preguntado lo que Anthony quiere o lo que nosotros queremos…

- Archie…

- No! Nunca se te pasa eso por la cabeza verdad? siempre hay que hacer todo para complacerte. Tía te amamos…pero si sigues con esa actitud tan dominante nos vas a perder - Archie dejo el comedor con rapidez, dejando a la tía abuela sorprendida por sus duras pero ciertas palabras.

Cuando Archie subía por las escaleras, Stear bajaba ya listo para desayunar, ambos hermanos se miraron y se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Archie suspiro amargado por toda la desagradable situación que se había dado en el comedor

- Que pasa? – pregunto Stear curioso – Si es porque me tarde sé que no fue así, solo pasaron exactamente 13 minutos… - Archie solo lo observo – Ahh... ya se señorito perfección, seguramente no estas de acuerdo con lo que me he puesto, pues déjame decirte que es mi día libre y no estoy dispuesto a…

- De que estas hablando Stear? - Lo interrumpió su hermano – Acabo de discutir con la tía, es todo.

- Que es lo que sucedió?

- La tía va a ir a decirle a los hermanitos Legan sobre Anthony, le pedí que consultara con él antes de hacer eso y ella me dijo que no hacia falta, que… - Archie se quedo callado y miro a su querido hermano y le dijo – Que te has puesto? esa camisa no tiene ninguna relación con los pantalones, si es que se les puede decir pantalones…que suerte que Patty no esta aquí, si sigues así te quedaras soltero…jaja – Archie se burlo de el.

- Era de esperarse algún comentario sobre eso, bueno por lo menos hizo que se te fuera un poco el enojo…, voy a bajar a hablar con la tia, tal vez a mi me escuche.

Stear bajo al comedor y no había nadie, busco a Charles y le pregunto si había visto a la tía Elroy, este le contesto que acababa de salir.

- Que extraño no escuche la puerta

- Lo que sucede señor que salió por el jardín

- Gracias Charles, y Anthony?

- El joven señor salió temprano, leyó una carta que iba dirigida a ustedes.

- Una carta? De quien? Pudiste ver el nombre del remitente?

- Si, era de la señorita Candy

- QUE!, de Candy y dices que salió corriendo?

- Bueno señor no se si corriendo es la palabra correcta pero se notaba que tenia prisa.

- Gracias – Stear salió a toda prisa del comedor y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano – Archie! Apurate, al parecer Candy nos envió una carta y Anthony la leyó.

- Vamos…pero adonde Stear?

- Sé que Candy sería enviada a un hospital pero no se cual.

- En la carta anterior creo que los decía – Archie fue al estudio donde habían guardado la carta, con el fin de encontrar en ella el lugar donde se quedaría.

- Y? dice algo – Stear le arrebato la carta de las manos para verla.

- No, nada…

- Bueno empecemos a buscar. No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados.

Los dos hermanos sabían que todavía no era el momento.

Esa semana en el Hospital Santa Juana habia recibido a las nuevas futuras enfermeras, habian jovenes por todos lados, pero a pesar de eso, el orden era primordial.

- Disculpe se le ofrece algo? – pregunto una joven enfermera a un muchacho rubio que estaba parado en la sala principal del Hospital Santa Juana.

No, gracias… - Anthony hizo una pausa y antes de que la enfermera se retirara del lugar él la detuvo – disculpe en realidad si, estoy buscando a alguien su nombre es Candice White Andrew, creo que la transfirieron aquí hace poco.

- Candice, no disculpe no me suena, en realidad las jóvenes que transfirieron son estudiantes, y están en clases…si gusta esperarla puede hacerlo pero en el jardín, tratamos que las personas que llegan y no son familiares de nuestros pacientes no estén en los pasillos…de todos modos le pido que sea breve.

- Si, lo seré, muchísimas gracias.

Anthony no tenia idea que hacer cuando se encontrara con ella, estar allí esperando para verla se le hacia imposible de creer, cinco largos años habían pasado, lo reconocería? En ese momento vio su reflejo en un cristal y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él había cambiado. Anthony se había vuelto muy apuesto, alto, sus cabellos eran de un dorado oscuro. Miro sus manos y ya no veía las delicadas manos de un niño, ahora eran de un hombre, a pesar de algunas marcas que tuviera por el trabajo en el jardín el cual disfrutaba mucho hacer, seguían suaves, su piel apenas bronceada hacia que sus ojos, de un hermoso color cielo, resaltaran aun más. Tocó su rostro. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, no aún y de esa manera.

Cuando se dispuso a partir subió la mirada se dio cuenta que lo estaban observando, para su sorpresa no era otra persona que Candy, pero en su rostro no había felicidad, sus ojos estaban brillante por las lagrimas que se asomaban, sus manos estaban tapando su boca, señal de que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Anthony agacho la cabeza y se marcho de allí - Soy un idiota... - Anthony se secó las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla, creyendose un cobarde por huir de esa manera.


	5. Chapter 5

**El pasado regresa**

**Capitulo 5**

En el tercer piso del hospital estaba ella paralizada por lo que acaba de ver desde la ventana.

Solo es mi imaginación – Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, logro tomar una silla para poder descansar, sus manos cubrieron su rostro. Algo andaba mal, pero que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Candy te encuentras bien? estas pálida.

De repente se puso de pie, y salió corriendo del salón de clases.

Señorita Andrew, que sucede? – Pregunto el profesor desconcertado.

Disculpe profesor pero necesito salir – comenzó a correr, quería saber quien era, porque se volvía a presentar de nuevo, y si era el fantasma de Anthony quería enfrentarlo.

Que tonterías estaba pensando, como era posible que así fuera. Tropezó pero pudo sostenerse de la baranda.

Cuando llego al jardín busco desesperadamente a la persona que le estaba trayendo esa sensación tan extraña, puso su mano sobre el árbol donde el joven hacías apenas unos minutos atrás estaba apoyado

- Eres tu? - Se dejo caer – Que quieres de mi? - Candy sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, pero ella era fuerte sabia que fuera lo que fuera podría soportarlo, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Archie y Stear acababan de llegar, buscaron por todas partes a su primo pero no habían tenido suerte.

- Charles, Anthony volvió?

- Si joven, en estos momentos él se encuentra en su habitación.

- Vamos Archie…

Stear golpeo suavemente a la puerta de Anthony, pero este no le contesto.

- Anthony, estas allí? Podemos pasar? – Pero seguían sin recibir respuesta - Permiso, vamos a pasar – Abrieron la puerta y él se encontraba sentado mirando de frente a la ventana, se acercaron con cautela, notaron que algo no andaba bien.

- Que debo hacer? – Levanto la cabeza para observarlos – La pude ver…estaba tan hermosa – Dijo con voz débil.

- En serio? Y que sucedió?

- Nada…

- Pero ella te vio? – pregunto tímidamente Archie.

- Si…parecía asustada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma…es gracioso en lo que me he convertido, en un triste fantasma – La mirada de Anthony era tan triste y vacía.

- Pudiste hablar con ella?

- No, Salí huyendo frente a sus ojos…además soy un cobarde. Llego a su vida para querer reclamar un amor que ya no existe – Comenzó a llorar como un niño - No tengo derecho de hacerlo – Archie lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando no llorar, pero era inevitable que eso sucediera. La vida lo traía de vuelta y no soportaba verlo así.

- Anthony lo siento tanto, te hemos fallado – Archie no oculto su pesar ni sus lágrimas. – No estuvimos cuando mas nos necesitaste y ahora no hemos hecho nada por ti tampoco – La escena era realmente enternecedora al verlos abrazados, Stear se unió a ellos. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando correteaban juntos los tres y hacían mil y una travesuras, verlos convertidos en hombres y sin prejuicios para llorar, era muy triste.

Desde la puerta entre abierta, la tía abuela los vio y se conmovió, arrepentida de las decisiones pasadas, comprendió que su egoísmo había causado mucho dolor en las personas que mas amaba.

Después de una larga charla los dos hermanos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sabiendo que seria muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

Anthony sentía que su llegada no era oportuna, su impaciencia le había servido para darse cuenta que era muy tarde ya, no sabia si enfrentar a Candy o solo volver a Escocia y tratar de olvidar.

- De que vale interrumpir en tu vida mi hermosa Candy…no quiero ver esa mirada otra vez, fue miedo, incredulidad. He sido un tonto por pensar que podía volver y recuperar todo lo que he perdido.

Anthony no pudo dormir esa noche, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Que debía hacer, ya no quería seguir escondiéndose pero tampoco quería causar más tristezas - Solo quiero que seas feliz… - se dijo a si mismo.

Candy tampoco podía dormir, después de salir prácticamente corriendo del salón, no quiso volver, que explicaciones daría. Solo se quedó sentada en el jardín hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, volvió a su habitación y trato de escribir una carta a Terry, eso siempre le servía cuando estaba triste, pero esta vez no sirvió. Que le contaría

Querido Terry, estoy viendo a Anthony en todos lados… - soy patetica - aishhh...que debo hacer eso…que sucede conmigo?

Ella necesitaba más que nunca de sus amigos, un simple consejo la ayudaría.

Paso un poco más de una semana, Anthony apenas salía de su cuarto. En cuanto a Candy, ella recibió vario regaños y un par de consejos de sus superiores.

- No debes de tomarte a broma este trabajo, de ti dependerán vidas, por eso el estudio es esencial. Fuiste una de las seleccionadas para estudiar aquí, no lo desaproveches.

- No doctor, lo siento mucho.

- Esta bien, puedes irte.

Fue todo un sermón pero se lo tenia merecido. Iba a volver a empezar, tomaría nuevas actitudes y no dejaría que su imaginación le volviera a jugar una mala pasada.

Después de un día bastante agotador Candy subió a su habitación para descansar y leer la correspondencia que le habían entregado en la mañana.

- Que suerte, ha llegado una carta de Albert…hace ya tanto tiempo que no lo veo.

Una vez que termino de leer su carta, se acostó, pero no fue fácil conciliar el sueño, habían muchas cosas que seguían dando vuelta en su cabeza, pero aun asi estaba feliz de saber que Albert llegaría pronto a Chicago.

- Hace tanto que no lo veo - pensó.

A pesar de que Albert tomo el papel como la cabecilla de la familia Andrew, su espíritu seguía pidiendo libertad, por eso viajaba constantemente pero jamás dejaba de lado los asuntos familiares, gracias a él, Stear desistió de enlistarse en el ejercito.

**Flashback**

- Se que quieres ayudar, tu honor es muy grande, pero también hay honor al cuidar esta familia, te necesitamos aquí Stear, quizás es difícil escuchar esto de alguien que apenas conoces, pero te aseguro que siempre estuve allí velando por ustedes, cuando perdí a Anthony una parte de mi se fue con el, no quiero perderte a ti…

- Albert, perdón, tío William…lo siento no me acostumbro a verte como mi tío…- Stear sonrío tratando de apartar un poco la distancia que había entre ellos – hay una necesidad dentro de mi, de luchar por lo que creo que es justo.

- Lo se, pero esta familia no seria la misma sin ti, espero que no mal entiendas mis palabras, no digo que necesariamente puede ocurrirte algo, digo que será mucho el tiempo de que estarías lejos, Piensa en tu hermano, en Candy…en Patty, no rompas su ilusiones…

- Pensare lo que me dijiste…

- Gracias Stear.

**Fin flashback**

Candy siempre pensó que fueron muy afortunados de que Albert estuviera allí. Es algo que se lo agradecería siempre.

En la mañana siguiente, las nubes ocultaban del todo al sol, el día era oscuro, pero eso no detenía a la imponente ciudad, la gente seguía paseando en sus coches, la estación de trenes estaba repleta de nuevos visitantes y personas rencontrándose con sus seres queridos.

Terry había aprovechado que los ensayos terminaron temprano para encontrarse con su madre que había ido a visitarlo. Algo que siempre le estaría agradecido a su profesión es que les sirvió para conectarse el uno con el otro. Muchas veces cuando algún papel no lo sentía como propio, Eleonor lo ayudaba.

- Hijo querido!

- Mamá, buenas tardes, vine para que almorcemos juntos.

- Una maravillosa idea, además quiero ir de compras contigo, hace mucho que no consiento a mi pequeño.

- Mamá ya estoy algo grande, no crees…

- Perdí tanto tiempo que aun me parece que fue ayer cuando te alejaron de mi – Era obvio el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos al recordar esos amargos momentos.

- Mamá eso ya paso – Terry tomo el abrigo de Eleonor y se dirigió a la puerta – Vamos, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Decidieron almorzar en un pequeño restaurant, para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero la casualidades ocurren en todos lados.

No muy lejos de la mesa que les había dispuesto el mozo, se encontraba un joven esbelto aunque de espalda a ellos Terry pudo reconocerlo de inmediato.

- Mamá, discúlpame, pero creo que he visto a un amigo.

- Si no hay problema, gustas que ordene por ti?

- Mmm…déjame pensar, que tal una papilla de calabaza – Terry miro con ojos burlones a su madre – Así sigues pensando que soy tu pequeño…jaja

Eleonor solo sonrió - para mi siempre serás mi hermoso pequeño.

Terry se dirigió hacia la otra mesa y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del joven de cabellos castaño claro, este se dio vuelta y se levanto para darle un abrazo fraternal.

- Tanto tiempo rebelde…

- Albert, como has estado, casi ni te reconozco vestido así, parece que hacerte cargo de la familia Andrew te ha asentado muy bien

- Si tu lo dices, estas solo?

- No, con mi madre – Señalando la mesa donde la hermosa dama se encontraba.

Tengo que felicitarte por tu obra, me han dicho que es realmente maravillosa, es mas estaba pensando en ir a verla, quizás le podría decir…- En ese momento Terry lo interrumpió.

- La has visto?

- Si te refieres a Candy, aun no. Y tu no sabes nada de ella?

- Solo sé que estaba estudiando. Pero pidió el viernes para poder ir al teatro a ver la obra… nunca pensé que podía perder la cabeza por una chica, pero ella... – Suspiro antes de continuar – Estoy deseando que sea ese día para verla.

- Me imagino, bueno quizás podamos ir juntos, que te parece?

- Seria grandioso de esa manera me aseguraría de que irá…jaja

- Creo que tu madre te busca, esta mirando hacia aquí.

- Si, bueno nos vemos el viernes?

- Si Terry, hasta el viernes.

Terry se alejó de la mesa de Albert para volver con su madre.

Albert por su lado se comenzaba a sentir agobiado con toda la situación que se había creado.

- Y esto recién empieza - pensó preocupado.

En la residencia de los Andrew, ya habían terminado de almorzar y estaban en la sala tomando una taza de te.

Esto realmente me reconforta – Dijo la tía abuela – Tenerlos a los tres aquí conmigo, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron y se sonrieron.

- Bueno tía, no creo que eso sea verdad – Dijo Stear mirando a Archie

- Fue una expresión Stear – La tía abuela esperaba otro reproche por parte de su sobrino.

- Aunque si miramos a Archie tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo, el sigue con la misma estatura de siempre jaja.

- No empieces, intento de inventor…

- Que?

En ese momento Anthony los interrumpió y se dispuso a salir.

- Anthony vas a algún lado.

- Si, necesito ir al correo y comprar algunas cosas.

- Entonces te acompaño – Dijo Archie mientras dejaba la taza de te sobre la masa.

- No, quiero ir solo, será solo un momento, por favor quédense con la tía abuela y háganle compañía, además su discusión estaba bastante interesante.

- Hijo te sucede algo – Elroy notó en su sobrino un dejo de tristeza, aunque sabia el porque, quería hacerle saber que esta ella estaba si la necesitara.

- Nada tía, como dije solo saldré unos instantes y vuelvo enseguida.

Anthony salió sin percatarse que un coche se estacionaba en la casa Andrew.

Una joven muy elegante bajó y tocó el timbre de la residencia. Charles abrió y la invito a pasar.

- Señorita, buenas tardes, si me permite ahora la anuncio.

-Si, gracias.

Charles entró a la sala para anunciar la visita.

-Candy! Los dos hermanos se sobresaltaron

Pero al ver que era Eliza la que entraba no les hizo ninguna gracia y tampoco trataron de ocultárselo.

- Buenas tardes, veo la felicidad que esbozan al verme.

- Te has vuelta más perspicaz Eliza.

- Stear, por favor! – La tía abuela lo regañó.

- No te preocupes tía – Saludo con un beso a la mujer de cabellos grises – Creo que ya me acostumbré al trato de mis primos, además no estoy aquí para verlos a ellos.

- Y a quién? Porque si buscas a Anthony el no se encuentra y dijo que se tardaría…lastima, tendrás que volver en otro momento.

- Archie!, estos niños no han cambiado nada. Siéntate querida, quieres una taza de te?

- Si tía, por favor.

- Bueno las dejamos solas, para que charlen tranquilas, vamos Archie?

- Si.

Los jóvenes salieron disgustado, sabían que a Anthony no le causaría ninguna gracia ver a Eliza.

Por su lado Anthony había terminado rápido de hacer sus cosas, pero no quería volver tan pronto a casa, aunque dijo que estaría de regreso pronto. Paseo un rato por la ciudad y se detuvo en una enorme casa con un hermoso jardín, desde las rejas observaba como el jardinero arreglaba un rosal. Pudo notar que era un rosal joven, pero fuerte con un hermoso tono blanco las rosas le recordaron a sus Dulces Candy.

- Llenaría tu vida de rosas, solo para hacerte feliz - Miro con congoja un sobre que llevaba en la mano.

Iba casi sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba, en ese momento choco con una hermosa mujer.

- Mil disculpas señora – Anthony quedó prendado de esta bella dama, pero había algo en ella que le resultaba muy conocida.

- Estas bien mamá.

- Si Terry, no fue nada. No se preocupa joven.

Anthony se quedo observándolos y su vista se fijo en él. Era el compañero del caolegio San Pablo al que concurrieron sus primos, pero no quedó ahi, se dio cuanta ahora que lo observaba detenidamente, quien era. Se disculpo nuevamente y quiso continuar, pero a Terry le llamó la atención, sentía que lo conocía.

- Disculpa – Dijo Terry tomándolo por el brazo – Acaso no nos hemos visto antes?

- No lo creo.

- Espera – El tono de Terry se había tornado imperativo – Estoy seguro de que si, no estabas con Archie y Stear en el correo.

Anthony no iba a seguir escondiéndose, ya que había tomado una decisión.

- Si, ahora recuerdo, eras un compañero de mis primos en el colegio San Pablo. Pero no fuimos presentados correctamente.

- Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester, pero prefiero Terry – Extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

Anthony respiro hondo y con mucha tranquilidad también se presento.

- Anthony Brower.

- Perdón? – Terry no lograba entender, dos primos con el mismo nombre.

- Anthony Bro…

- Si, te oí! - Su rostro se había transformado – Debe de haber un error.

- No te entiendo, porque lo dices – Anthony se había dado cuenta con la reacción de Terry que sabia de él.

- Dos primos con el mismo nombre? Es extraño no crees?

Anthony no quería discutir, llevaba un peso muy grande en su espalda.

- Si me disculpas debo seguir.

- Que clase de broma es!? – Terry tomó a Anthony por la solapa del traje, en su tono de voz se percibía mucha rabia.

- No se trata de ninguna broma, será mejor que me sueltes…

- Terry por favor – Eleonor tomó a su hijo del brazo intentando alejarlo.

- Mamá será mejor que me esperes en casa.

No! te vienes conmigo, este no es un lugar para discutir.

A pesar de las suplicas de madre, Terry seguía sin hacerle ningún caso. Fue cuando Anthony furioso por la situación lo empujo.

Mira Terruce no tienes ni la menor idea por lo que estoy pasando, así que será mejor que me dejes en paz! No quiero olvidarme de mis modales y de que hay una dama presente – La mirada cristalina de Anthony estaba llena de ira pero sobre todo de una tristeza muy grande.

- Hijo… - Eleonor miraba a su hijo con ojos suplicantes.

- Esta bien…vamos mamá – Terry trató con toda sus fuerzas de calmarse, era desconcertante lo que sucedia.

Los actores se alejaban despacio. Anthony pasó su mano sobre sus cabellos, quería entender lo que había pasado, casi nadie sabia que él había regresado, de que estaba vivo, ni su gran amor, porque justo Terry tuvo que verlo. El joven de ojos azules arreglo su saco y se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando Terry se dio vuelta y le pregunto.

- Candy sabe de ti?

- No. Te agradecería que no le dijeras.

- No pienso hacerlo y tampoco voy a permitir que te entrometas en nuestras vidas, ese derecho ya lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo – Las palabras de Terry sonaban dan duras y punzantes. Luego se dio vuelta y siguió caminando.

Anthony solo agacho la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Mientras en la sala las dos mujeres tomaban animadamente él te, Albert entró y de forma extraña se le quedo viendo a Eliza.

- William querido, que sorpresa tan grande – La tía abuela se levantó de su asiento para darle un abrazo a su sobrino.

- Como estas tía? tanto tiempo – Albert abrazo a su tía y luego se acercó a Eliza para saludarla también.

- Tío William, como has estado?

- Muy bien Eliza. Es extraño verte aquí, supe que tus padres y tu hermano habían viajado ayer, me extraña que no fueras también, acaso no te agrada Europa?

- Adoro Europa, pero como bien sabes Anthony es primero para mi – Eliza sabia que no era bien vista por William, como lo sería si ella le había causado tantas penas a su protegida.

- Anthony? – Albert frunció el ceño - Veo que sabes toda la historia.

- Claro y no juzgo para nada a la tía abuela – Eliza se acercó a la señora y tomando su mano termino se frase – Ella solo quería protegerlo.

- Si…solo lo hacia por eso – Albert no se dejaba convencer por la sonrisa falsa de Eliza, el sabia muy bien como actuaba, sus sobrinos se habían encargado de contarle todo.

Archie y Stear bajaban cuando se encontraron a Anthony en el pie de la escalera.

- Anthony, te hubieras tardado más, tienes visitas.

- Que? – Dijo el joven extrañado.

- Eliza, vino a verte – Archie vio la cara de su primo y sabia lo que estaba pensando – Quieres subir? Decimos que no has llegado aún.

- No, hoy ha sido un día bastante desagradable, que siga siendo así, verdad?

Los hermanos notaban en sus palabras que le había sucedido algo malo.

- Que sucedió Anthony, acaso te encontraste con Candy?

- No, pero si con su... – Hizo una pausa y después siguió - Prometido.

- Terry! – Dijeron la mismo tiempo – Y qué pasó?

- Ustedes que creen? Dijo haberme visto anteriormente y se presento.

- Y le diste tu nombre.

- Si, ya me esta cansando esta situación – Anthony comenzó a dirigirse hacia la sala cuanto Stear lo detuvo.

- Peleaste con el?

- Casi, podríamos decir que nuestra discusión se pospuso – Anthony dijo eso muy cabizbajo, su cuerpo se notaba cansado y su mirada muy afligida.

Los hermanos observaban a Anthony caminar y se dieron cuenta que no era lo único que le pasaba. Aunque no era para menos, el ya sabia de la existencia de Terry no creían que se fuera a dar por vencido tan rápido o si?

- Buenas tardes – Dijo el joven de cabellos rubios al entrar a la sala.

- Anthony! – Eliza corrió a abrazarlo, pero la reacción del joven fue parca.

- Eliza, como has estado?

- Ahh…es increíble, verte de nuevo – La joven miro a Anthony de arriba abajo – Estas tan…

- Apuesto, elegante…que ibas a decir Eliza? – contesto Archie de manera burlona.

- Archie por favor, que dices – ella se había ruborizado.

- Jajaja…siempre me haces reír Archie – Dijo Albert dirigiéndose a Anthony para abrazarlo – Como estas sobrino?

- Bien William, algo sorprendido nada más.

- Porque? – Pregunto la tía abuela.

- Pensé que nadie sabia aún de mi tía.

- Y para que seguir ocultándolo Anthony – Respondió la señora con mucha seguridad en sus palabras – Y es más creo que tendríamos que organizar una fiesta, que todo el mundo sepa que mi sobrino esta con nosotros.

- Si me imagino, cinco años fueron suficientes…verdad tía abuela? Celebremos… – Anthony lo dijo casi susurrando y cuando levantó la vista sus ojos comenzaron a derramar pequeñas lagrimas y su cara se había transformado por la ira, no quedaba rastros del joven dulce amantes de las rosas – Celebremos que me mataste por cinco largos años, que me alejaste de mi familia, de mi madre…sabias que ese jardín era lo único que me acercaba a ella… y me alejaste de lo que mas amaba! Solo por tu egoísmo, o mejor porque no celebramos que me he convertido en el hombre mas patético del mundo, buscando a la mujer que amo para después esconderme como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

- Anthony cálmate – Albert lo tomó del brazo para sacarlo de la sala.

- NO! – Anthony no era el mismo, su corazón se estaba descargando ni él se reconocía.

Sus primos fueron a su lado para pedirle que se detuviera, pero el no escuchaba.

- Saben que me paso hoy? Me encontré con el famoso Terruce Grandchester, el hombre que MI CANDY AMA! El hombre que me desplazo – Anthony no contenía las lagrimas y vio como lo miraban extrañados por su reacción – Ese mismo que ahora la hace feliz… - Sus palabras se quebraban – Dijo…que yo no tenia derecho a interrumpir en su vida, que ese derecho lo había perdido hace mucho… y saben que? tiene toda la razón...ahora soy un perfecto extraño.

Nadie decía nada era como si les hubieran arrebatado las palabras, ni Eliza se atrevió a decir nada. La tía abuela se sentía abatida, pero no eran por todo lo dicho, sino porque sentía que su sobrino estaba devastado.

Y casi sin fuerzas Anthony dijo – Quieren que celebremos eso?

Eran pasadas la 10 de la noche y Candy se encontraba en la sala de practica ordenando cuando una joven enfermera de cabello negro le dijo que la estaban buscando, Candy pregunto de quien se trataba, esta le contesto que era el actor de la nueva obra de teatro que se esta presentando. La joven maravillada de que un hombre tan apuesto e importante conociera a Candy.

Ayy Candy que suerte tienes…es tan lindo.

Terry aquí? – Candy estaba realmente desconcertada.

Vamos Candy reacciona, no lo vas a dejar esperando toda la noche.

No, es verdad – Candy comenzó a reír – Tengo que apurarme.

Candy salió prácticamente corriendo del salón, solo se controlaba porque estaba en un hospital, sus pensamientos estaban invadidos por el joven actor.

Cuando llego donde él se encontraba, se detuvo en seco. Ahí estaba de espalda, se quedo varios segundos antes de llamar su atención.

- Terry – dijo suavemente.

- Candy! – Terry se apuró a ir donde estaba ella. Se miraron sin decir palabras, Candy se limito a sonreír, pero Terry no pudo aguantar, la tomo en sus brazos, la abrazo con mucha fuerza levantándola del piso, trato de contenerse para no lastimarla pero creía que si cedía un poco Candy escaparía de él.

- Terry no tan fuerte…- dijo Candy casi sin voz.

- Lo siento Candy, pero te he extrañado tanto – Terry la bajo y la alejo un poco de su cuerpo.

- Pensé que nos veríamos el viernes – Dijo Candy

- No pude esperar, acaso no estas feliz de verme?

- Claro que si Terry, estos dos meses fueron eternos para mi. Pero quizás seguías disgustado y preferí esperar a que te acercaras primero, no quería molestarte, además estoy segura que debes de estar muy ocupado.

- Para ti jamás – Terry acarició suavemente el rostro de Candy – Mi pequeña pecosa, te amo – El joven deposito un dulce beso en los labios de la rubia muchacha.

- Terry…yo también - Candy lo rodeo con sus brazos y su beso se hizo casi eterno.

La noche estaba hermosa, a pesar de la fría brisa, las estrellas estaba brillando y la luna se abría paso por las nubes oscuras. se sentaron en una banca en el jardín a platicar.

Ambos sentían mucha paz, por fin todo parecía estar como antes.

- Te ves hermosa con ese uniforme.

- Gracias, pero haces que me sonroje – Candy se tocaba las mejillas y las sentía que ardían.

- Te has avergonzado? Ayy pobrecita de la pecosa.

- No me digas asi.

- Mi amor…Así esta mejor?

- Si – Candy lo miro y agacho la cabeza, comenzó a sentirse apenada.

- Y ahora que pasa?

- Lo siento, me comporte como una tonta inmadura en Escocia, perdóname.

Terry se puso de pie, su respiración se aceleró y sus ojos la observaban acusándola por algo, aunque no quiso pensar así, su manera de ser salía a flote, sus celos se veían reflejados en su mirada.

- Terry…que sucede?

- No quiero que vuelvas a repetir lo que paso en Escocia olvidémonos de eso, ya no tiene importancia.

- Esta bien - Candy noto realmente que a él le molestaba el tema - Bueno cambiemos de tema, como te ha ido en la obra?

- Bien, cansador nada más.

- Sabes estaba pensando en invitar a Archie, Annie, Stear, también a Albert, me escribió, dijo que vendría a Chicago quizás ya esta aquí, será divertido y después de la función podríamos ir a cenar…Terry? – Candy se dio cuenta de que algo le ocultaba – No te gusta la idea?

- Prefiero que no…así podemos estar a solas después.

- Ahh…esta bien.

- No te han hablado…digo, Archie y Stear.

- No, es extraño pero de seguro es porque deben de estar ocupados.

- Claro.

El tiempo paso casi sin darse cuenta, Terry se despidió de Candy diciéndole que espera verla el viernes, antes de irse la beso apasionadamente. Pero a pesar de eso ella lo sentía diferente. Se percibían en sus besos una cierta posesión hacia ella, que antes no lo había notado. Aunque el temperamento de Terry es fuerte, ciertamente estaba distinto.

Cuando se disponía a marchar la miro a los ojos y le pregunto.

- Candy contéstame con toda franqueza. Me amas verdad?

- Si... – Candy se acercó a el, tomó su mano y casi con temor pregunto – Que sucede Terry?

- Nada, solo quería escucharlo una vez mas – Beso su frente y se marcho.

Terry llego a la casa de su madre agotado. Se acostó en el sofá, Eleonor se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño de su hijo.

- Me dirás que esta pasando?

- Ni yo lo se mamá.

- Fuiste a ver a Candy verdad?

- Si, tenia que saber si ella estaba al tanto de algo.

- De que hijo? Después de esa desagradable discusión con aquel joven me acompañaste a casa y te fuiste con mucha prisa. De que debería estar al tanto Candy y quien es ese joven?

Terry se sentó y tomando la mano de su madre le dijo – él es el fantasma del que me costó tanto desprender a Candy.

- Sigo sin entender.

Terry le conto la historia a su madre, y a medida de que él hablaba, su madre no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

El joven actor trato de no olvidar nada, realmente Terry estaba temeroso de lo que podría pasar si Candy se enterara de que el sigue vivo.

- Estas seguro que se trata de la misma persona?

- El no lo negó, además no escuchaste lo que dijo? que no le contara a Candy nada.

- Pero porque desaparecer tantos años, algo debió pasarle, no crees?

Terry se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana corrió apenas la hermosa cortina color arena, y se quedo mirando hacia afuera.

- Terry que piensas?

- Mamá, no quiero sonar cruel, pero realmente me tiene sin cuidado lo que sucedió para que el tuviera que aparentar estar muerto, lo único que me importa es que no se interponga entre Candy y yo.

- Lo se hijo. No te preocupes por eso, yo sé que ella te ama.

- Si, yo también lo se, pero es que si supieras lo que ella sentía por él. Todo le hacia recordar a su querido Anthony, si veíamos unas rosas, si montaba a caballo, hasta si bailábamos un estúpido vals…

- Terry por favor, cuida tus palabras hijo.

- Lo siento, pero es que me siento realmente frustrado por toda esta situación.

- Primero tendrás que tener calma, pensar antes de decir o hacer algo y sobre todo... – Eleonor se acercó a su hijo y acariciando su rostro, termino de decir la frase – no compitas con el, Candy no es ningún premio.

Terry sonrió y abrazo a su madre.

- Que suerte que te tengo a mi lado.

- Te quiero Terruce

- Y yo a ti mamá.

Era temprano cuando tocaron a la puerta de Terry avisándole de que lo estaban buscando.

Quien es Lilian?

La señorita Eliza Legan.

- Que? Estas segura?

- Si joven.

- Y mi madre?

- Esta con ella en la sala.

- Gracias, ahora voy.

Que podía querer Eliza, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto.

- Buenos días – Saludo Terry con mucha cortesía.

- Buenos días – Eliza se quedo mirando a Terry en cada movimiento que hacia, no lo recordaba tan apuesto. Sonrió para si misma y se dijo – Con razón peleaba con Candy constantemente por el, chiquilla de establos, no eres ninguna tonta para elegir.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos Eliza.

- Si es verdad. Y como has estado?

- A que has venido? – dijo Terry con voz firme y dura.

- Bueno me retiro, los dejo solos – Eleonor miro a su hijo tratando de apaciguarlo con la mirada.

- Veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. Bueno voy a ir al grano. Sé que viste a Anthony no es así?

Terry se quedo atónito ante la pregunta de Eliza.

- Creo que por tu cara fue así, igual no te preocupes, si lo se es porque el mismo Anthony me lo dijo. Para la familia ya no es un secreto, salvo para tu querida Candy, ella aun no lo sabe y ojala nunca lo supiera.

- Si viniste para eso…estoy apurado tengo que irme.

- Trata de mantener a Candy lo mas cerca de ti.

- Que quieres decir con eso?

- Es fácil, no quiero que esa, interfiera nuevamente entre Anthony y yo, no voy a permitirlo y para eso te necesito.

- Jajaja! – Terry comenzó a reír de forma burlona – Realmente me tiene sin cuidado lo que quieras Eliza.

- Te tienes mucha confianza no? - Eliza lo vio directo a los ojos, se acercó a él y arreglo el cuello de su camisa, y con voz muy suave le dijo – No tienes idea de lo mucho que se quisieron, le tenia tanta envidia a Candy de como había ganado el corazón de Anthony, yo por mas que me esforzara nunca conseguí nada, cuando te digo que te mantengas cerca de ella, es para que no la pierdas.

- Bueno señorita Legan, pareciera que estas preocupada por mi, pero en serio no haces falta.

- No seas idiota Terry, no lo hago por ti y menos por ella. Lo único que quiero es ganarme el corazón de Anthony sin interrupciones.

- Cuando dijiste que le tenias envidia a Candy aun se la tiene verdad.

- No, después de mucho tiempo lo entendí. Cada una fue afortunada en algo, lo mio claro está, no es en el amor, pero he podido vivir perfectamente sin el – Eliza tomó su bolso y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Y entonces, para que quieres a Anthony si dices estar tan bien sin el amor?

- Solo quiero intentarlo, quien sabe, en una de esas dejo de ser tan fría y calculadora jaja – Antes de despedirse, miro a Terry – Anthony puede conseguir cualquier cosa de cualquiera, no se si es su carácter, su nobleza. Es que tiene tantas virtudes... – Eliza se daba cuenta que con cada palabra que decia, iban gotas de veneno – Además, recuerda algo Terry, el primer amor nunca se olvida.

- Se me hace tarde, una lastima que no sigamos con la charla Eliza.

- Otro día será, que tengas un buen dia.

Realmente se sentía sorprendido con la visita de Eliza, su mezcla de ansiedad, miedo y nervios aumentó después de que ella se marcho.


	7. Chapter 7

**El pasado regresa**

**Capitulo 7**

- Llegas tarde Terry – Le reprocho el director al actor.

- Lo siento, pero estoy listo. Podemos empezar…

- De acuerdo, comienza a ensayar con Susana debo de arreglar ciertos asuntos de la escenografía.

Terry comenzó a arreglar algunos diálogos con el guionista cuando sintió una mano en su espalda, al darse vuelta vio a su hermosa compañera.

- Buenos días Terry, como pasaste tu día libre?

- Bien, gracias Susana, comenzamos a ensayar?

- Si, pero antes quería preguntarte si después de aquí estas libre?

- No – Terry sabia a donde quería llegar.

- Por favor necesito que me acompañes, quisiera ir a comprar una cosas y me gustaría que fueras conmigo, esta ciudad es realmente desconocida y tengo cierto temor de andar sola.

- Si es por eso no te preocupes.

- En serio, gracias.

- Mira como nos esta observando John, se nota que esta celoso, eso quiere decir que le gustas – una vez mas Terry la había rechazado – estoy seguro que el si quiere ir contigo.

- Pero quiero que tu vayas no John.

- Pero yo no quiero ir – Terry se sentía irritado y la insistencia de Susana agraviaba mas las cosas.

El director se puso en frente de ellos y les dijo.

- Bueno que están esperando para comenzar, faltan solo tres días para el viernes, y no quiero ningún error.

No lejos de la estación de trenes, un joven de cabellos oscuro se acercó a un señor para preguntar una dirección, el joven estaba totalmente perdido.

- Mmm…creo que estas un poco lejos jovencito para ir caminando y mas teniendo en cuenta tu equipaje y esa planta que llevas.

- En serio? Ashhh… y un coche que me lleve.

- Si quieres compartimos uno, yo me dirijo cerca de allí

- Grazie mille signore.

- Ya me parecía que no eras de aquí, italiano verdad?

- Si, pero vivo en Escocia.

- Que hermoso lugar, ven sube, sigamos platicando en el camino.

El coche se detuvo en una hermosa mansión.

- Parece que aquí es, conoces a la familia Andrew?

- No signore, pero tengo un amigo que parece que vive aquí.

- Bueno, joven que tengas un buen día .

G- razie , parimenti signore.

Una vez que se bajo del coche, el joven tomo fuerzas para tocar el timbre.

- Antonio, espero que estés aquí.

De repente sintió a alguien detrás de él, cuando se dio vuelta se quedo boqui abierto cuando vio a la hermosa joven, el bello vestido color durazno, solo se vio opacado por el rostro de ella, perfectamente arreglada, era sin duda una dama de alta sociedad.

La misma reacción tuvo ella, al verlo, quien era el, su piel bronceada, sus ojos grises, quien podía ser aquel que le había robado un suspiro, lo peor fue cuando él le sonrió,

- Debes de controlarte Eliza - se dijo para ella, cuando paso la conmoción tomo fuerza y como era de esperarse su carácter soberbio resurgió – Quien eres, no sabes que estas en el medio, si quieres pedir trabajo ve por la puerta de servicio.

- Perdón, yo no vengo a buscar trabajo, he venido a ver a mi amigo.

- Vamos no mientas, ten – Dijo ella sacando unas monedas de su bolso.

Pietro se sintió humillado, como podía ser que hace apenas unos segundo pensó que había conocido un ángel, cuando resulto ser una mujer realmente altanera

- No me malinterprete señorita, no estoy aquí para pedir limosnas.

- Como quieras, hazte un lado, tengo que pasar.

Casi al instante que dijo eso la puerta principal se abrió, Charles saludó a Eliza y la hizo pasar. Ella lo vio y dándoles ordenes al mayordomo de la familia Andrew, para que se hiciera cargo de el.

- Charles por favor, desaste de él, no queda bien que este parado en la puerta principal.

- Disculpe Charles, es su nombre no? - Pregunto Pietro con un tono de burla.

El mayordomo lo miro extrañado

- Si, es mi nombre que necesita?

- Necesito ver a Antonio Brower.

- Que? A Anthony? – dijo Eliza extrañada - De donde lo conoces?

- Somos amigos signorina.

- Esos es imposible.

- Bueno Charles me va a anunciar si o no? – El tono de Pietro había cambiado, ya estaba molesto con la situación.

- Sucede algo? – Justo en ese momento Anthony iba de salida.

- El joven dice conocerlo – Dijo Charles señalando al italiano.

Anthony salió sin prestar atención que Eliza estaba allí junto a el.

- Pietro! – Anthony lo abrazo.

- Antonio, amigo come sei stato?

- Bien, que bueno es volverte a ver!

- Entonces es cierto, se conocen... – Eliza no lo podía creer.

- Pietro déjame presentarte, ella es Eliza Legan.

- Eliza él es Pietro D'Angelo, un gran amigo.

El joven italiano tomo la mano de la joven y deposito un suave beso, el cual hizo que Eliza se estremeciera. Él se dio cuenta de su reacción , pero no sabia si era por demostrarle que estaba en lo correcto o por el beso. Aun así, noto que Eliza era del tipo de mujeres engreídas que no se cansan de ver a los demás por encima de su hombro.

- La signorina, parece sorprendida?

- Que? estoy perfectamente, permiso voy a entrar a saludar a la tía abuela.

- Charles por favor acompaña a Eliza – pidió Anthony con cortesía al mayordomo.

- Si joven, por favor señorita por aquí.

Anthony hizo entrar de inmediato a su amigo y lo llevo al estudio donde podrían charlar con más comodidad.

- Antonio como has estado?

- Si te contesto eso, me llevarías arrastrando de vuelta a Escocia.

- Me lo imaginaba, igual me sorprendió tu carta.

- Perdón por pedirte que vinieras a pesar de tu desagrado con los barcos.

- Vamos Antonio eres mi amigo no? – Pietro dio unos pequeños golpecitos al rubio en su espalda.

- Si es verdad. Veo que trajiste lo que te pedí.

- Claro, aunque no fue fácil – Le hizo entrega de un pequeño rosal – piensas plantarlo aquí?

- Si mañana, me gustaría que me ayudaras en el jardín, puede ser?

- Claro, ahora cuéntame que lo que ha pasado?

Los dos amigos estuvieron casi dos horas charlando, Anthony le conto con lujo de detalles todo desde que llego a Chicago.

- Como puedes ver las cosas no han salido del todo bien.

- Pazienza amico, todo tiene solución.

- Creo que esto no. Llegue 5 años tarde…

- Estas seguro de lo vas a hacer? Mira que ahí si no creo que haya vuelta atrás.

- Si, ya tome mi decisión, por lo pronto es esa – Anthony miró a su amigo cargado de pesar.

- Pietro trato de levantarle el ánimo y quiso cambiar de tema.

- Bueno amico mio, ahora si, cuéntame de la joven de hace un rato.

- Eliza? Porque lo preguntas? Jaja no me digas que…

- No, no, no, bueno no se, ella es muy hermosa.

- Puede ser, pero ella es algo difícil, Eliza se caracteriza por ser soberbia, engreída, interesada y muy egoísta…quieres que siga?

- Vamos Antonio no puede de ser tan mala, creo que me cautivo, jaja

- No has cambiado nada eh?

- No, lo creo…

- Déjame decirte algo Pietro, la única manera de que Eliza caiga a tus pies es que vuelvas con tu familia y recuperes tu posición de heredero, estas dispuesto a eso?

En la sala se encontraban la señora Elroy y Eliza, charlando de los grandes eventos de sociedad.

- Permiso – Dijo Anthony cortante tratando de no dirigir la mirada a su tía.

- Pasa querido – Contestó con dulzura la señora de la casa.

- Tía quiero presentarte a un amigo, él es Pietro D'Angelo.

- Como esta joven?, asique amigo de mi Anthony.

- Si señora…muy amigos – Pietro hizo una pequeña reverencia y le dedico sus ultimas dos palabras de manera burlona a Eliza. La cual se dio cuenta de inmediato a lo que ella solo respondió con un giro de cara.

- Tía disculpa que te interrumpa pero necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro Anthony, vamos al estudio – La tia abuela se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta al llegar allí se dio vuelta y dirigiéndole una sonrisa al joven italiano le dijo – Joven siéntase como en su casa, con permiso.

- Muchas gracias, por su amabilidad.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro Pietro tomo asiento, y sin decir una palabra se quedo mirando a Eliza.

Ella ya se estaba sintiendo nerviosa, por mas que hubiera desviado la mirada podía sentir esos ojos grises que la observaban.

- Que?

- Scusa?

- Porque me mira tan fijamente, si piensa que voy a pedirle disculpas por lo de esta tarde esta totalmente equivocado – Eliza fue directa como siempre.

- No esperaba menos de usted signorina, se nota que en su naturaleza un simple perdón no existe.

Eliza se puso de pie sintiéndose ofendida, pero ese sentimiento fue solo una excusa para salir de allí. Había algo en el que le provocaba cierta sensación desconocida para ella.

Se dispuso a salir cuando Pietro se interpuso entre la puerta y ella.

- Que quiere? Hágase a un lado – Eliza estaba desconcertada.

- Signorina, tu sei molto bella per arrabbiarsi – El tono de Pietro era suave y seductor al mismo tiempo. Tomo la mano de Eliza y la beso.

Eliza se sintió embriagada por tan dulces palabras, casi no se reconocía por primera vez se sentía débil, demasiado para su gusto.

- Que le pasa? Por fa… - No podía quitarle la mirada de encima y las palabras parecían no salir de su boca.

- Si? Sucede algo Eliza? - su voz se torno aterciopelada, su aliento parecia acareciar el rostro de la joven

Ella se soltó y tratando de volver en si le dijo

- Primero que nada, para usted soy señorita Leagan, nadie le ha dado confianza para que me tutee y déjeme salir – Pietro se hizo un lado y como todo un caballero abrió la puerta.

- Disculpe señorita Leagan si la hice sentir incomoda – Se sentía victorioso por causar tales sensaciones en ella.

Mientras tanto en el estudio Anthony trataba de buscar las palabras justas.

- Tía, quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que paso ayer, estaba fuera de mi, pasaron demasiadas cosas últimamente y no pude controlarme.

- Lo se, Anthony lo que realmente me lastimó no fue lo que dijiste ayer, sé que tienes mucha razón por estar disgustado conmigo. Sino por lo que estas pasando, me duele mucho pensar que estas sufriendo y que todo fue por una decisión equivocada de mi parte.

- Puedo pedirte algo tía abuela?

- Claro hijo, lo que quieras.

- Mañana quisiera arreglar el jardín.

- Sucede algo con el, no te gusta?

- No, no se eso sino que quisiera hacerlo, lo necesito, es mas mi amigo Pietro es jardinero, el me va ayudar si tu estas de acuerdo.

- Claro que si, puede hacerlo. Tu amigo se quedara con nosotros verdad?

- De eso también quería hablar, me gustaría que él se quedara aquí, el no conoce la ciudad y solo vino desde Escocia por mi, se lo pedí aun sabiendo que no le agrada viajar en barco.

- Por supuesto, avisare para que le preparen una habitación en seguida.

- Gracias tía

- No tienes porque querido.

Cuando Anthony se volvió a reunir con Pietro en la sala se llevo la sorpresa que no estaba solo sino que sus primos estaban con el, charlando como si se conocieran, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención.

- Parece que se conocen? – pregunto Anthony.

- Anthony, la verdad es que conocimos a Pietro en Escocia, ahora las cosas están del todo clara, es increíble lo cerca que estuvimos de encontrarnos contigo en ese momento.

- Antonio, pudiste arreglar las cosas?

- Si, es mas mañana comenzamos.

- De que hablan? – Archie los interrumpió curioso.

- Mañana Pietro y yo comenzaremos a arreglar el jardín, en realidad haremos unos cuantos cambios.

- Entonces si necesitan ayuda cuenten con nosotros – Stear se ofreció con mucho gusto.

- Gracias pero será mejor que nosotros trabajamos en el jardín y ustedes se ocupan de todos los papeles que trajo William ayer.

- Es verdad, lo mas seguro que tengamos que viajar a Nueva York, podrían venir con nosotros, así te distraerás un poco Anthony y Pietro podrá conocer.

- Ya veremos, aunque suena interesante.

Charles interrumpió la charla para avisarles que en un momento se serviría la cena.


	8. Chapter 8

**El pasado regresa**

**Capitulo 8**

Era temprano, recién Candy había terminado de desayunar y se dirigía a devolver un libro a una de sus compañeras de estudio, cuando sintió que la llamaban.

- Candy, ven rápido – Casi susurrando una enfermera hacia señas a la rubia para llamar su atención.

- Que sucede Lina?

- Te buscan en la entrada. No puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte.

- De qué hablas? - Candy no entendía a lo que se refería.

- De donde sacas hombres tan apuestos?

- Sigo sin entender. A que viene eso.

- Primero el joven rubio, después el actor Terruce Grandchester y ahora alguien llamado Albert Andrew, quién es? Tu primo?

- Albert esta aquí? Gracias Lina – Candy salió a toda prisa cuando se paró en seco recordando lo que había dicho su compañera – Lina, espera.

- Si, que pasa?

- Cuando dijiste que primero había venido un joven rubio, quien era?

- No lo se, vi a ese joven hablando con una de las enfermeras de guardia de ese momentos y escuche que el preguntaba por ti.

- Y como era el?

- Te lo digo en dos palabras?

- Que? – Candy esbozo una sonrisa.

- Un sueño…

- Eso no me dice mucho Lina.

- Rubio, alto y con los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto en mi vida…

- Parecía que a Candy le arrebataban el aire.

- Entonces no lo soñé...

- Es mas, creo que tiene un aire al joven que te esta esperando.

- En serio?…no puede ser – Una sensación de angustia golpeaba su pecho, su mente quizas no era tan tramposa como había creido.

-Bueno Candy será mejor que te des prisa, en un rato comienza la clase y sabes lo estricto que es el doctor Harlow.

- Eh? si, lo siento estaré temprano.

Cerca de la entrada, sentado en un banco se encontraba Albert. Cuando vio a Candy se puso de pie.

- Mi pequeña Candy, como has crecido.

- Basta, me apenas cuando me dices así. Ven vamos al jardín, ahí hablaremos mejor - su saludo fue frio. Estaba aturdida por lo que se acababa de enterar.

Albert presentía que algo le sucedía, en otra ocasión ella hubiera saltado de alegría al verlo.

Cuando llegaron al jardín Candy fue directamente al lugar donde le había parecido ver a Anthony.

- Pequeña, parece que no te agrada verme…que sucede?

La rubia se le quedo mirando y lo abrazo con fuerzas.

- Lo siento, es que…- Prefirió preguntar después – Me sorprende verte, solo es eso.

- Estas segura?

- Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Como has estado?

- Muy bien Candy. Te traje esto – Le hizo entrega de un paquete con un hermoso envoltorio color verde y un listón haciendo juego.

- Gracias – Candy lo abrió y se encontró con un precioso vestido color ciruela – Gracias Albert, es divino, pero no debiste.

Claro que si, quiero que estés hermosa mañana por la noche, vendré a buscarte para ir juntos al teatro.

- Ahh, sobre eso, Terry dijo... – Hizo una pausa y Albert la interrumpió.

- Terry me dijo que me asegurara de llevarte y eso haré – Albert podía leer muy bien los ojos de Candy, sabia que algo la inquietaba y sabia perfectamente que era.

- Cuando te dijo eso?

- Hace un par de días, me lo encontré en un restaurant, él estaba con su madre.

- Bien, en ese caso te espero. Y como han estado Archie y Stear? Hace mucho que no se nada de ellos.

- Se puede decir que los mantengo ocupados, en unos días tendrán que viajar a Nueva York por unos negocios.

- Puedo preguntarte algo? Me ha estado dando vuelta en la cabeza y hay cosas que no entiendo y siento eso aquí en mi pecho… - Candy quería explicar un montón de sentimientos por los que estaba pasando.

- Candy, Candy, tranquila no te puedo entender, que sucede?

- No hace mucho vino alguien a buscarme, no hable directamente con él. No hubo ocasión, pero si alcancé a verlo, y me pareció que estaba soñando.

- Porque? Quien era el?

- Candy suspiro y titubeó al decir su nombre

- An…Anthony, creo que era Anthony.

- En serio?

- Si lo se, es una locura, pero fue real, en ese momento no pero ahora estoy segura de si, mi compañera también lo vio.

- Pero ella no conocía a Anthony.

- No, pero me lo describió, y es la misma persona que vi ese día.

Albert tomo su mano y la miró fijamente. Para Candy lo único que parecía decir esa mirada es que estaba equivocada, que dejara de llamar aquel que una vez fue su amor.

- No hace falta que me digas nada – dijo Candy resignada.

Albert acaricio su rostro y le pregunto – Y que pasaría si fuera el realmente,

Como actuarias, que pasaría con Terry?

- No lo se – Candy cubrió su rostro – No se.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Será mejor que me vaya, me parece que he robado mucho de tu tiempo, deberías volver, verdad?

- Si Albert – Candy se puso de pie y lo abrazo – Gracias por el vestido, te espero mañana.

Albert se despidió y siguió camino. Cuando llego al coche le pidió a George que lo llevara a la mansión Andrew.

El día había amanecido perfecto para trabajar en el jardín, tanto Anthony como Pietro estaban listos, con ropas sencillas se dispusieron a comenzar.

Stear y Archie los acompañaban hasta que llegara Albert, debían arreglar todo para su viaje a Nueva York.

- Y que es lo que tienes en mente Anthony? – pregunto Archie.

- Creo que va a ir sobre la marcha, lo que mas me preocupa que el rosal, adaptarlo a esta tierra puede ser difícil.

- En Lakewood, no quedo ni una sola especie de Dulce Candy – Comento Stear mirando a su rubio primo.

- Lo se, antes de venir aquí fui a Lakewood, tenia muchas ganas de ver el jardín de mi madre, y me encontró que todas las Dulce Candy se habían marchitado. Por eso comenzaré de nuevo aquí.

Se podía sentir el porqué de su empeño por arreglar el jardín, sabían que ese rosal le pertenecería a Candy. Anthony se encargaría de dejar su marca en el.

- Buenos días! – Saludó Albert apenas llegó – La tía me dijo que estaban aquí.

- Hola! – Dijeron los tres primos a la vez.

Pietro los miro y se sonrió – Se notan que están sincronizados jaja. Buon giorno (buenos dias).

- Tu debes ser...Pietro, verdad?

- Así es signor.

- No me digas señor, me haces sentir un viejo, soy Albert. Mi sobrino me hablo de ti, gracias por cuidar de el en Escocia.

- Por favor no diga eso, Antonio è come mio fratello. (Anthony es como mi hermano)

- Bueno Archie, Stear será mejor que nos vayamos, tratemos de terminar lo antes posible.

Los tres se despidieron. Anthony y Pietro comenzaron a trabajar.

- Pasaron casi tres horas en las cuales no pararon. El sol se hacia notar cada vez mas y ese calor se veía reflejado el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes.

- Antonio será mejor que vayas a buscar algo para taparte, el sol puede ser terrible en pieles tan delicadas – Decía el joven italiano de forma burlona.

- Quien es delicado, si quieres que te recuerde, yo he trabajado en jardines antes que tu, señorito, no toco tierra… jajaja

- Eso fue hace mucho. Ahora siento que la tierra es parte de mi.

- Si eso es seguro, tienes en todo tu rostro jaja.

De pronto una de las mucamas los interrumpió dejando una jarra con limonada sobre la mesa.

- Joven Anthony aquí les dejo algo para beber, deberína tomarla ahora que esta fresca – La muchacha no podía quitarle la vista de encima a ninguno de los dos.

- Gracias, eres muy amable, disculpa pero no se tu nombre.

- Mi nombre es Diana.

- Bueno Diana, gracias otra vez.

- Pietro se acercó a Anthony y mirando a la joven tímida dijo – Amigo debo confesarte, que desde que he llegado solo he visto mujeres muy hermosas -

- La muchacha se sonrojo y Anthony noto que la había puesto incomoda, aprovechando que su amigo estaba muy cerca le dio un codazo en el estomago de manera amigable pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Pietro no dijera mas.

- Que pasa?- Pregunto extrañado el italiano.

- Nada. Diana puedes retirarte.

- Si joven, con permiso.

- Cuando la joven se fue, volvieron al trabajo. Anthony noto que faltaban las tijeras mas grandes.

- Iré a preguntar por las tijeras, en un momento vuelvo.

- No te preocupes.

- Ya eran pasadas las 11 y media cuando Eliza tocó el timbre de la mansión Andrew. Charles la recibió y le dijo que señora Elroy había salido.

- Tardará mucho en volver?

- No creo señorita, salió temprano y como usted sabe a la señora le gusta estar temprano para almorzar.

- Si es verdad, y no hay nadie en casa?

- Si señorita, el joven Anthony y su amigo están en el jardín trabajando.

- Trabajando? – Pregunto Eliza curiosa.

- Si, el joven Anthony esta haciendo unos arreglos en el jardín.

- Típico de él. Bueno pasaré a saludarlo.

Al entrar se topó con el joven rubio que iba de salida.

- Anthony como estas? - Eliza, no ocultó su alegria de verlo, pues lo tomo del brazo sonriendole exageradamente.

- Hola Eliza.

- A donde vas con tanta prisa y así vestido?

- Tengo que salir a buscar unas semillas.

- Por qué no mandas al jardinero, vine a visitarte.

- Lo siento pero como hoy estamos trabajando en el jardín, decidí darle el día libre a Benicio. Además prefiero ir yo mismo.

- Esta bien, de todos modos me quedaré a almorzar, así que nos veremos.

- Bien. Me voy entonces. Charles podrías decirle a Pietro que salí por favor.

- Si joven, ahora mismo le aviso.

- Eliza paso a la sala, estaba intrigada por el jardín o por lo menos eso quería hacerse creer.

- Iré a echar un vistazo – dijo para si misma.

Cuando salió vio que las mucamas estaban todas observando por los grandes ventanales que daban al jardín.

- Que sucede que están todas sin hacer nada? – les reprocho cruzándose de brazos.

- Nada señorita, solo mirábamos lo bello que es…digo lo bello que esta quedando el jardín.

- Tendrán mucho tiempo para eso, cuando lo limpien, ahora deberían volver a su trabajo.

- Si señorita, con su permiso – las jóvenes salieron apuradas.

Eliza miro a través de la ventana y no vio nada. Salió al jardín y si querer piso un charco por lo que unos de su zapatos se ensucio.

- Que horror! mi zapato nuevo…es un asco!

- En estos momentos no es un buen lugar para andar con zapatos nuevos señorita Leagan. Déjeme ayudarla.

Ella lo miro y se sintió nuevamente débil, sus bellos ojos grises le atravesaban pecho, no quiso tocarlo por miedo a flaquear, no podía, no debía.

- No gracias, puedo sola además sus manos están todas sucias.

Si ese es el problema… – Pietro fue y se lavo las manos y la cara. Las gotas de agua parecían disfrutar al recorrer su cuello.

Como era posible que tal persona provocara en su personalidad de hielo algo parecido, Eliza no podía comprenderlo.

Pietro volvió a ofrecerle la mano pero seguía sin aceptarla.

- En serio estoy bien.

- Porque es tan orgullosa señorita Leagan?

- Que? Como se atreve? Es suficiente me voy, no necesito escuchar tales cosas de un hombre como usted.

- Un hombre como yo? solo estoy siendo caballeroso tratando de ayudarla – Los ojos de Pietro era desafiantes.

- Caballeroso es una palabra muy grande para usted…

- Me esta ofendiendo? O solo es así por naturaleza?

- Podrá ser el amigo de Anthony, pero sigue siendo un jardinero común y corriente – Las palabras de Eliza podían llegar a herir a cualquiera, pero Pietro parecía hacer oídos sordos – Debo decir que Anthony siempre tuvo la costumbre de mezclarse con cualquiera.

El joven italiano solo la observaba y sonreía.

- De que se ríe? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido, sacudiendo el pie para quitar el exeso de barro.

- Solo se que aunque su palabras son del todo hirientes y sé que esta consiente de que así son, hoy día se ve hermosa.

- Que? – Eliza se sonrojo de tal manera que ni siquiera noto que él se le había acercado.

- Mmm…parece que dije algo inapropiado.

- No se me acerque atrevido – Cuando quiso alejarse resbalo pero Pietro alcanzo a sostenerla por la cintura, la distancia entre ellos era mínima, había algo que los atraía, ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de separarse.

- Que pasaría si la beso?

- No se atrevería... – Hizo el intento por soltarse de los brazos de Pietro, pero mientras mas lo hacia, el la sujetaba con mas fuerza – Suélteme!

- Debería darme las gracias, evite que su lindo vestido se ensuciara – él se acercó mas, de manera peligrosa, no podía evitarlo, sus labios casi se rozaban. Ella no se movió parecía que solo estaba esperando a que el hiciera la ultima jugada. Pero él recupero la compostura se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría si provocaba tal escena – Lo siento – la soltó y la ayudo a llegar cerca de la puerta.

- Ahh?, esta bien no se puede esperar más… - Dijo Eliza en un tono tranquilo sacudiéndose el vestido.

- Perdón, que acabas de decir?

- Que no se puede esperar mas de gente como usted…

Pietro sentía que la sangre le hervía, jamás se sintió tan ofendido. Sin medir lo que podrían llegar a ser las consecuencias, la volvió a tomar por la cintura y la beso, había tanta pasión e ira en ese beso robado que la falta de aire se hacia notar.

Ella trato de alejarlo, pero lo único que conseguía era que la besara con más fuerza, hasta el momento en que se rindió y solo dejo que pasara, permitiendo que sus lenguas jugaran y se sintieran del todo. EL beso perecia eterno y placentero.

Cuando la soltó vio que Eliza estaba avergonzada. Él le regalo en hermosa sonrisa y le dijo – Parece Eliza que no te molesta ser besada por gente como yo... si me disculpa debo de seguir con mi trabajo – Pietro hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se fue.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, se sentía ridiculizada, indefensa. Como un simple jardinero, un don nadie puedo conseguir eso?

Sin importarle volverse a ensuciar los pies, lo siguió y tomándolo del brazo para verlo de frente le dio una bofetada.

- Estamos a mano señorita Leagan?

- Quien te crees que eres para tratarme de esa manera, haré que mi tía te eche de la casa, no me importa que Anthony sea tu amigo, te quiero fuera de aquí.

- Terminaré mi trabajo y me iré, de eso no tengas duda. Nunca pensé que una niña mimada y caprichosa me sacara de quicio!

Eliza se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí. Cuando llego a la puerta principal de la mansión la tía abuela entraba junto con Anthony.

- Querida, disculpa si te hecho esperar.

- No tía esta bien, pero tengo que irme.

- Eliza, no te quedas a almorzar?

- No tía, mira como estoy – Señalando su vestido y zapatos estropeados por la el barro.

- Pero que te sucedió? - cuestionó la señora Elroy

Eliza hizo una pausa – Nada tía, solo que quise ver como estaba el jardín y me tropecé, metí sin querer el pie en el barro. Me siento incomoda así, prefiero volver en otro momento.

Anthony solo la observaba, tenia la intuición de algo había pasado entre ella y su amigo.

- Esta bien, le diré a charles que prepare el coche.

- Gracias tía.

- Entonces nos vemos después Eliza – Saludo Anthony.

- Si, por supuesto, después vendré a visitarlos.

- Con permiso, seguiré con lo mio – Dijo Anthony.

- Ve hijo – le contestó cariñosamente la tía abuela.

Al salir al jardín Anthony noto lo distraído que estaba Pietro.

- Que sucedió? - preguntó el rubio de brazos cruzados apoyado en un banco.

- Antonio llegaste, pudiste conseguir lo que buscabas?

- Si. Vi a Eliza, iba de salida. Estaba muy sucia, que paso?

- Que te dijo? – Pregunto el italiano sin dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

- Dijo que se tropezó, por eso se marchaba.

- Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió.

- En serio?

- Antonio quisiera terminar lo antes posible.

- Terminemos por hoy, nos daremos un baño, almorzaremos y saldremos a distraernos un rato. Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente.

- Si, yo también creo que por hoy he superado mi límite de tole…- suspiro - mi límite de trabajo.

Y así fue, una vez que terminaron de almorzar salieron a conocer Chicago, entre todo lo que había pasado, Anthony tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para conocer. Parecía inevitable, al pedirle a chofer recorrer los lugares mas importantes de la ciudad, que este los llevara al Teatro de Chicago, donde se presentaba la obra en la que Terry era el protagonista.

Vaya ese es tu rival? La tienes difícil amigo…jaja, aspetta yo lo he visto…ahh ahora recuerdo, él estaba con tus primos cuando fueron a Escocia. Te digo algo?

- Que?

- Se ve mucho mejor en persona - se mofó de su amigo

- No es gracioso… - Anthony lo miro frunciendo el ceño – Parece que estas de mejor humor. Quizás ahora si quieras contarme lo que sucedió con Eliza.

- Es necesario?...mira que te vas a disgustar.

Pararon en un pequeño café, muy pintoresco y allí con lujos de detalles Pietro le conto lo que había sucedido.

- Te dije como era ella, y aun así…tienes bien puesto el titulo de Don Juan.

El italiano lo miro y sacudiendo la cabeza le contesto – Esto es diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Ella, ella es tan…presumida, arrogante y aun así siento que me vuelve loco.

- Pietro no creo que sea para tanto.

- Lo es amico.

- Bueno hoy tendrás la oportunidad de volver a verla, creo que seria mejor que te disculparas.

Si lo se, si ella esta dispuesta a escucharme lo haré.


	9. Chapter 9

**El pasado regresa**

**Capitulo 9 **

Anthony y Pietro estaban en el estudio cuando Archie y Stear llegaron.

- Buenas noches – Saludo Stear.

- La tía abuela nos comento que salieron, lastima nos hubiera gustado haberlos acompañado – Dijo Archie apenado.

- No faltara oportunidad Archie – Trato Anthony de reconfortarlo.

- Si, pero tendremos que esperar hasta que volvamos, el sábado nos iremos a Nueva York. Y volveremos en dos semanas aproximadamente.

- Tan pronto se irán?

- Si Anthony, nos hubiéramos ido mañana si no fuera que Albert acompañara a Candy al teatro… - Stear se dio cuenta de su acto fallido y vio a su hermano clavándole la mirada.

- No te preocupes Stear, Archie, esta bien, ella y el…bueno…es normal me alegro de que William la acompañe – Anthony quiso ocultar sus pensamientos pero los tres jóvenes que estaban con el sabían lo que pasaba en su interior.

- Bueno amico mio, porque no salimos los cuatro, mañana.

- Pietro tiene razón deberíamos de hacerlo, solo hombres…después no podremos hacerlo, ya que al volver no lo haremos solos, Patty y Annie vendrán con nosotros.

- Le belle ragazze ( las bellas damas), me acuerdo…

- Archie le dedicó una mirada asesina, la cual Pietro contesto con una risa burlona.

- No te preocupes Archie, ya tengo a alguien que me ha quitado el sueño - Pietro hizo una seña llevándose la mano al corazón.

El tan esperado viernes había llagado eran casi las 6 de la tarde, cuando Candy había terminado de alistarse.

- Y como me veo – Preguntó la rubia a su compañera de cuarto, mientras se miraba el espejo.

- Primero que nada quédate quieta que todavía no he terminado con tu cabello – La regaño Lina.

- Lo siento pensé que habidas terminado,

- No, déjame colocar esta horquilla aquí, ya esta! Te quedo precioso, debería de plantearme nuevamente la carrera…jaja.

- Gracias Lina, me encanta, me siento extraña…

- Debo de decirte que Albert tiene un excelente gusto, el vestido te queda perfecto.

- No te parece que muestra demasiado?

- Para nada, sabia que te sentirías así, por eso te peine de esa manera.

- El vestido aunque parecía sencillo tenia un profundo escote en la espalda rodeado de un encaje exquisito. Para la ocasión Candy llevaba el cabello semi recogido, Lina la peino de esa manera para que su amiga no sintiera la espalda desnuda, unos pequeños pendientes de plata hacían juego con la horquilla en forma de mariposa e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

- Lina muchas gracias de nuevo, la horquilla es divina.

- Lo se, van muy bien con el vestido.

- Prometo cuidarla muchísimo – Candy abrazo a su amiga.

- Sucede algo? te siento distinta, es que no estas feliz de ir a ver a Terry?

- Si, pero desde el día que Albert vino a verme he tenido una presión en mi pecho, una sensación rara.

- Debe de ser porque estas ansiosa, es natural. Vamos te acompañare a la puerta, seguramente te esta esperando.

- Lina tenia razón, en la puerta estaba Albert esperándola.

- Candy te ves hermosa.

- Gracias Albert, nos vamos?

- Albert abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudo a subir.

- Gracias otra vez - le regaló una calida sonrisa a su querido protector.

- De nada, estoy seguro que pasaremos una hermosa velada.

- Archie era el ultimo en bajar, Stear y Pietro estaban preparando el coche para salir. La tía abuela al ver a los jóvenes tan bien arreglados pregunto curiosa a donde se dirigían, Anthony le contesto que saldrían a cenar afuera.

- Entonces seremos Eliza y yo. Que lastima, me hubiera gustado que cenáramos juntos

- No te preocupes tía, mañana almorzaremos contigo – Anthony tomó la mano de la señora.

- Mi niño, te has vuelto todo un hombre, y muy apuesto, sabias?

- Tía, no digas esas cosas.

Charles los interrumpió y anuncio que Eliza había llegado.

Gracias Charles, por favor avisa que seremos Eliza y yo para cenar, los jóvenes saldrán

- Si señora, con permiso.

- Tía, como estas?

- Eliza querida, tendré que desilusionarte.

- Porque? que sucede?

- Solo seremos tú y yo, para cenar.

- Acaso salen algún lado? – Pregunto intrigada a Anthony.

- Saldremos a cenar los cuatro.

- Archie ya estaba listo, Stear y Pietro entraban también en ese momento

- Bueno hasta que por fin terminaste Archie – Dijo Stear a su hermano.

- La elegancia lleva tiempo, aunque en ti querido hermano nos llevaría siglos esperarte.

- Bueno, nos marchamos antes de que empiecen con sus cosas - agregó Anthony.

- Tengan cuidado – La tía abuela los despidió uno por uno – Eliza no te parecen que están muy apuestos?

- Si tía – Eliza trataba de desviar la vista del joven italiano, lo cual el hacia lo mismo.

- Joven D'Angelo, usted también, se ve tan diferente, es mas podría decirse que tiene un porte muy distinguido, no te parece Eliza?

- Que? Ahh…si es verdad tía – Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron por unos escasos momentos pero lo suficiente para hacer flaquear nuevamente su carácter.

- Muchas gracias señora.

- Bueno muchachos, no los retengo mas - la tía abuela de despidió de cada uno con un abrazo, deseandoles que se divirtieran.

Los cuatro jóvenes se despidieron y se marcharon.

El teatro esta rodeado de autos, habia muchísimas personas, todas sumamente elegantes.

Candy estaba maravillada con la arquitectura del teatro era tan imponente, cada detalle marcaba elegancia al lugar, un lugar donde solo se mostraba lo mejor de las artes.

Pensaba lo feliz que debía de estar Terry porque su duro trabajo dio fruto.

El telón se levantó y la obra mostraba a los primeros actores. Maravillada con toda esa magia, se quedó boqui abierta cuando Terry entro en escena, su porte hacia notar que por sus venas corría sangre noble, por mas que a él le desagradara esa idea.

Lo veía y se sentía en las nubes, más cuando recordó su último encuentro donde solo con un beso, le hizo saber que ella le pertenecía.

Cuanta pasión guardaba Terry, pero no solo para Candy, cada línea era impecable, se sentía orgullosa de aquel joven que le robó su primer beso.

En un momento Albert se le quedó observando, era difícil de creer que era la misma niña traviesa, sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de la mujer que era ahora, pero le dolía pensar todo el sufrimiento o incertidumbre que le causaría saber que su primer amor estaba vivo. Como reaccionaria, y Anthony? Que sucedería con el, en que lugar quedaría.

Cuando la obra finalizó el público ovacionó de pie. Candy y Albert se acercaron a los camerinos para tratar de hablar con Terry, era difícil acercarse a los actores pero pudieron hacerlo, después de explicar muchas veces quienes eran ellos.

Trataron de buscar con la mirada a Terry pero había mucha gente, en un momento Candy sintió que la tomaban de la mano, fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quien era la persona que la había alejado de Albert.

Candy se detuvo con mucha fuerza y se soltó la mano, fue en ese instante que vio a Terry delante de ella.

- Te pedí que vinieras sola, porque estas con Albert?

- Terry…yo.

- No había necesidad de que vinieras con el.

- De que hablas? Albert me dijo que le habías pedido que me trajera.

Terry respiró profundamente y paso su mano por su cabeza deteniéndose en la nuca, se quedo mirándola detenidamente de arriba a abajo, no se había percatado de lo hermosa que estaba Candy, sintiendo una repentina debilidadl, solo quería abrazarla y llevársela lejos de todo y todos.

- Terry me estas escuchando?

- Que?

- Albert me dijo que…- Terry la interrumpió.

- Si, es verdad…yo le pedí eso.

- Bien, entonces vamos seguro Albert debe de estar preocupado.

- Espera Candy – La tomó del brazo y la acercó a el – Estas hermosa…

Candy posó sus manos en el pecho de Terry era inevitable que se fundieran en un profundo beso, pero no muy lejos de donde estaban, unos ojos azules llenos de envidia los observaban, quería evitar a toda costa que eso sucediera. Se acercó a ellos y los interrumpió.

- Terry, aquí estas? – Susana estaba llena de rabia por dentro - Te estaba buscando.

- Que sucede Susana?

- Es que Robert pidió que nos reuniéramos, solo por unos minutos – Se le quedó mirando a Candy – No nos presentas Terry?

- Quizás en otro momento.

- Terry! – Dijo Candy con tono de reproche – Soy Candy Andrew

- Si, me lo imaginaba, la novia de Terry verdad?

Candy se ruborizó – Si y tu eres…?

- Perdón no me presente, soy Susana Marlow.

- Mucho gusto, debo de felicitarte por tu actuación.

- Gracias.

- Candy espérame con Albert en la entrada del teatro, enseguida voy.

- Si Terry. Bueno Susana fue un gusto.

E- l gusto fue mio Candy, adiós – Se despidió con un tono irónico y se marcho con Terry.

Candy busco a Albert pero no podía encontrarlo. Salió afuera para ver si lo encontraba.

- Donde estas Albert? – Se dijo para si misma.

Albert se encontraba enfrente del teatro conversando con unos jóvenes.

- Estoy un poco confundido, porque están aquí? les avise que vendría con Candy, que sucede si ella lo ve? No es el lugar para que eso ocurra.

- Lo siento Albert pero Anthony insistió, no podíamos negárselo.

- Y donde esta ahora? – Albert estaba realmente disgustado con ambos hermanos.

Archie y Stear se miraron y sin decir palabra Albert se había dado cuenta.

- Esta en el teatro verdad? Increíble! No puedo creerlo, se dan cuenta del daño que le causaría ver a Anthony en estos momentos y aquí. Voy a ir a buscarlo.

- Te acompañamos.

- No!, se quedaran aquí a esperarlo, si vuelve se irán a la mansión a ahí me esperarán, tendremos una larga conversación.

Habían demasiadas personas, Candy comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, decidió que lo mejor era esperarlo donde se habían separado.

- Antonio estas seguro de esto? Que sucede si ella te ve?

- Serán solo unos segundos, necesito verla. Por eso tu irás delante mio así me taparás.

- Y si Terry te ve primero? Tendrán otra pelea como me contaste?

- Pietro no me estas ayudando…hay mucha gente no pasara nada.

- Bueno, pero démonos prisa en algún momentos comenzaran a irse todos y será mas fácil que te vean.

Anthony caminaba detrás de Pietro, intentando ocultar su rostro. Una joven tropezó con el y dejó caer su chal, Anthony como todo un caballero le pidió disculpas, lo recogió y se lo entrego cuando levanto la vista, se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba, no debió de darse cuenta que Anthony no iba detrás de el.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo la joven embelesada ante tan apuesto caballero.

- De nada – Anthony siguió buscando con la mirada a Pietro pero nada – Si me disculpa debo de irme – Volvió a buscar y por fin lo encontró, Pietro también lo estaba buscando. Sonrió por un instante hasta que vio unos hermosos ojos verdes observándolo.

- Candy… – Anthony se paralizó al verla, que debía hacer, Ir junto a ella o huir.

Candy sintió fuertes palpitaciones, sus manos temblaban y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

Anthony vio lo pálida que estaba, temió que el sucediera algo, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Terry estaba junto a Candy, el tomó su mano, no escuchaba lo que le decía pero se lo imaginaba, cuando la joven dirigió la mirada al actor, Anthony se detuvo y sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo y se lo llevaban.

- Antonio estas loco? Que hubiera pasado si Terry te hubiera visto? será mejor que volvamos con Archie y Stear.

- No voy a seguir ocultándome, iré hablar con ella – Decidido quiso volver junto a su amor, Albert su puso en frente de él.

- Y que le vas a decir? – Preguntó Albert enfadado – Crees que este es el lugar? Presentarte ante ella, junto a cientos de personas y teniendo a Terry a su lado. Tuviste muchas oportunidades antes porque ahora?

- Quieres que me siga ocultando?

- No. Claro que no, se lo dirás porque voy a obligarte a hacerlo, pero no ahora. Espera el momento justo, hoy y ahora no lo es.

La situación lo estaba molestando pero sabia que su tío tenia razón, esperaría un poco mas y le diría toda la verdad.

- Ahora es mejor que se vayan, hablaremos en la mansión cuando regrese.

Anthony asistió con la cabeza y se fue.

- Candy estas bien? – Pregunto Terry preocupado.

- Que? – Candy se le quedo mirando – Si, estoy bien…

- Segura, estas helada, ven ponte esto – Terry lo ofreció su abrigo – Quieres que dejemos la cena para otro momento?

- No estoy bien, pero no encuentro a Albert.

- No te preocupes, mira allí viene.

Albert le dirigió una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de la expresión de Candy – Los estuve buscando.

- Lo siento Albert fue mi culpa – Terry se disculpo – Vamos?

- Si. Ya hice reservaciones en Adams Bistro. Sé que te gustara Candy.

- Gracias Albert.

El restaurant era muy elegante. La cena estuvo deliciosa y muy tranquila, ambos caballeros comentaron sus proyectos, Albert les contó que tendría que viajar a Inglaterra y que quizás se quedaría unos 6 meses.

Por su parte a Terry le habían ofrecido un proyecto muy importante pero nada era seguro.

- Si llegara a suceder y yo aceptara, estaría fuera del país por dos años.

- Que? – dijo Candy con sorpresa – Dos años es mucho tiempo…

- Lo se, pero mi sueño estaría completo, recorrer Europa, actuando las mejores obras de Shakespeare. Es mucho tiempo, pero valdría la pena.

- Si, tienes razón – Candy miró su postre y dejo la cuchara junto al plato.

- Candy, jamás me separaría de ti tanto tiempo, jamás… - Terry tomó la mano de la joven rubia y le dio un suave beso – Además no es seguro.

Albert notó el cansancio de Candy y un cierto malestar en su persona.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos, verdad Candy?

- Si Albert, mañana tengo una clase muy importante y si me acuesto muy tarde estaré muy cansada.

- Bien, yo invito, te lo debo Albert por haber traído a Candy – Terry se levantó y ayudó a Candy a levantarse.

- De acuerdo Terry, la próxima vez lo haré yo.

Los tres se retiraron del restaurant y subieron al coche. Durante el viaje Candy estuvo muy callada. Terry asumió que era por haber mencionado su posible proyecto de actuación en Europa. Pero Albert estaba seguro que la razón era otra.

- Candy hemos llegado - dijo Albert.

- Albert esta bien si me quedo esta noche en la mansión, mañana temprano regreso al hospital.

Terry y Albert se miraron sin decir nada, sabían que eso era imposible.

- No te había dicho nada Candy pero hay visitas en la mansión. Familiares del extranjero, quizás en otra ocasión.

- Ah… esta bien.

- Sucede algo Candy? – Pregunto Terry.

- Nada, me hubiera gustado despedirme de Archie y Stear, pero no importa, despídeme de ellos Albert.

- Así lo haré. Nos veremos pronto pequeña.

- Gracias por todo – Candy se le quedó mirando directo a los ojos, algo había en ellos que no la dejaban totalmente segura con esa excusa.

Terry ayudó a Candy a salir del coche y la acompaño directamente hasta la entrada, se despidieron. Terry tomo el mentón de Candy acercó su rostro hacia el, dándole un tierno beso de despedida. Pero Candy no se inmutaba.

- Segura que estas bien?

- Si, solo cansada, fue un día muy largo.

- Bien, mañana estaré libre en la tarde, quieres que venga y salgamos a dar un vuelta?

- Si. Te espero mañana. Adiós Terry

- Adiós.

Candy entró a la residencia donde se hospedaba y cerró la puerta muy despacio.

Terry subió al coche y siguió camino con Albert.

- Así que familiares del extranjero? – Dijo el actor con ironía.

- Si, hubieras preferido que le digiera que Anthony era el que estaba allí?

- Por supuesto que no! Desde cuando sabes que esta vivo?

- Hace un par de meses. Fue cuando me encontraba en Lakewood, para mi también fue una sorpresa todo esto.

- Va a sonar extraño, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

- Yo también Terry, no quisiera que nadie salga lastimado pero… eso va a ser inevitable.

Candy se quedo apoyada en la puerta de la entrada, estaba confundida, sentía que algo le ocultaban y no podía soportarlo mas. Salió nuevamente de la residencia y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la mansión.

- Candy! – comenzaron a llamarla desde un coche gris.

- Lina…tu? Que haces aquí?

- Es lo que te pregunto yo…sucede algo malo? Que haces caminando sola a esta hora?

- Olvide algo en la mansión Andrew, y necesito ir a buscarlo ahora.

- Bueno, te llevaremos verdad? – Preguntó Lina a un joven de cabellos rojizos – El es Patrick, el chico del que te hable.

- Hola Patrick, soy Candy.

- Un gusto, te llevaremos, sube.

- Muchas gracias.

- Candy cuéntame como estuvo la obra?

- Bien…

- No parece, porque esa cara?

- Solo estoy cansada…

Terry le ofreció un café a Albert cuando llegaron, seria una buena excusa para que pudieran hablar.

- No se las intenciones de mi sobrino, lo único que te pido, y sé que será difícil, es que lo comprendas. El no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió, fue victima de la sobreprotección de mi tía – Albert le contó toda la historia sin obviar nada.

- Puedo entenderlo, pero no me pidas que me quede con los brazos cruzados, no dejare que nadie aparte a Candy de mi lado.

- Lo se, no esperaba menos de ti, solo que controles tus impulsos, ambos sabemos de ellos... - Albert terminó de beber su cafe y se dispuso a marchar - Bueno tengo que irme – Albert estrecho la mano de Terry y se despidió – Nos veremos a mi regreso amigo?

- Por supuesto.

Un coche se estacionó delante de la mansión Andrew.

- Wow! Es enorme Candy.

- Si lo es. Gracias Lina, Patrick…

- Quieres que te esperemos? Comenzó a llover no quiero que te enfermes.

- No, seguramente me llevara el chofer de la familia o Albert, no se preocupen.

- Seguro?

- Si, estoy segura.

- Bien en ese caso, toma – Lina le ofreció un paraguas - Nos vemos mañana amiga.

- Muchas gracias. Adiós

Candy esperó que Lina se fuera y se quedó mirando la imponente entrada de la mansión.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento, miro sus manos y en ellas estaban reflejada, su ansiedad, no pudo hacer el movimiento para golpear la puerta. Solo permaneció enfrente de ella.

El interior de casa, los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron despiertos aguardando a que Albert llegara, querían afrontar el regaño todos juntos.

- Charles sucede algo? - Pregunto Stear.

- Escuche que se detuvo un coche, joven.

- No te preocupes de seguro es Albert, ve y descansa ya es muy tarde, yo me encargo.

- Si joven, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – Respondieron todos unísonamente.

Archie se adelanto, y fue a abrir la puerta – Voy yo – dijo.

- Pensé que llegarías mas… - Sus palabras se detuvieron incrédulo – Candy…

- Archie, cómo estas? Puedo pasar?

- Ehh… si, no…

- Archie? Si o no? Me vas a dejar aquí afuera?

- No, pasa…claro que no…esta lloviendo muy fuerte, te mojaste? – En cada palabra que mencionaba, revisaba que nadie saliera del estudio – Vamos a la sala?

- Donde esta Stear? Porque te quedas mirando el estudio, quien esta allí? – Su tono se agravaba.

- Nadie, porque? – Quiso cambiar de tema – Estas hermosa Candy, como estuvo la obra?

- No quieras cambiar de tema Archibald…que me están ocultando?

- Nada…Candy, porque dices eso?

Candy se dirigió directamente al estudio, cuando tomo el picaporte de la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe.

Sus miradas se encontraron en un silencio profundo. Se hizo un vacío en la mansión solo existían ellos dos y nadie mas. El corazón de ambos se aceleró y en sus mejillas se plasmaba el dolor, unas pequeñas lágrimas, lo demostraban.

Candy comenzó a alejarse despacio, Anthony quiso acercársele, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza y entre susurros él logro escuchar – Tu esta muerto…muerto…

- Candy… - Anthony sintió que se quebraba por dentro – Yo…

- Estoy soñando verdad? – Candy miro a Archie pidiendo que una respuesta – No…no me siento bien…

- Candy! – Gritó Anthony desesperado, mientras su único amor se desplomaba en el piso.

La noche parecía eterna, la lluvia no había cesado ni un segundo. El ambiente se estaba lleno de tensión. Anthony no se apartó ni un solo instante de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Candy.

- Anthony sigue ahí? – preguntó Albert.

- Si, dice que se quedará allí hasta que despierte.

- Iré hablar con el, parece que Stear tampoco consiguió nada – Dijo la tía abuela.

- No se preocupe señora – señalo Pietro – Yo voy.

- De acuerdo, gracias jovencito.

Al pie de la escalera Stear y Pietro se encontraron.

- Pudiste hablar con el?

- Algo, se hecha la culpa de esta situación.

- Bueno es mi turno Stear, quizás consiga algo.

El joven italiano subió despacio las escaleras y se encontró a Anthony sentado en el piso, cabizbajo, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Te quedaras aquí hasta que despierte?

- Si.

- Y porque no pasas, estarás mas cómodo, no crees?

Anthony sonrió de lado – Crees que tengo derecho de estar a su lado?

- que clase de pregunta es esa Antonio? no pienses así, por quien has viajado desde tan lejos, por quien luchaste para volver a caminar, para quien estas arreglando el jardín…dime! Si no lo sabes, entonces estas en problemas, porque si empiezas a dudar, te diré que no tienes derecho de haber venido a buscarla. vuelves de vida de cabeza para después huir? el Antonio que yo conozco no es ningún cobarde.

- Seguramente la persona que tú conoces se quedó en Escocia.

- No le encuentro la gracia, ven bajemos, tu tía esta preocupada, dale el gusto para que pueda volver a su habitación y dormir.

- Esta bien…

Los dos amigos volvieron con los demás. La tía abuela se quedó mas tranquila y se retiro a descansar.

- Albert, y ahora que hacemos? No podemos irnos a Nueva York – Dijo Archie.

- Cancelaremos el viaje de negocio, pero igual tendrán que ir, Patty y Annie los estarán esperando.

- Es verdad…entonces iremos a Nueva York, traeremos a las chicas y volveremos lo antes posible, te parece Archie?

- Si hermano.

- Seria mejor que se fueran a descansar – señalo Anthony – Mañana viajan y tendrían que estar descansados.

- Pero Anthony no queremos dejarte solo.

- No se preocupen, yo me quedaré al pendiente de Candy, ustedes vayan, Albert tu también.

- De acuerdo, muchachos, Anthony tiene razón, vayamos a descansar. Cualquier cosa nos avisas.

- Seguro. Pietro tu también ve y duerme un poco.

- No, mañana no tengo negocios ni cosas importantes que atender - bromeó su amigo - me quedaré contigo.

- De acuerdo. Que hora es?

- Un cuarto para las 6.

- Vaya, ya va amanecer y la lluvia no ha parado… - Comento Anthony apoyado en la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Veinte minutos habían pasado desde que todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Esto se ha hecho eterno, iré a verla, quiero asegurarme de que esta bien. Pietro? Te quedaste dormido…gracias amigo por estar a mi lado.

- Anthony cerró la puerta despacio para no despertar a su amigo, subió las escaleras del mismo modo. Cuando llego a la recamara donde Candy se encontraba, suspiro hondo, tomo fuerzas y entro sigilosamente. Para su desconcierto la cama estaba vacía.

Corrió a toda velocidad buscando un cada parte de la planta bajo, pero no encontró nada, descubrió que la puerta de entrada estaba entornada. Se apresuró a salir, estaba desesperado, ella había huido, corrió en dirección hacia el hospital, asustado por la seguridad de Candy. Sus pensamientos no coordinaban bien.

De repente se detuvo en seco, ahí estaba ella, mirando una fuente, empapada.

Se acercó despacio y la llamo dulcemente.

- Candy…

Candy se dio vuelta y se le quedó mirando con mucho temor, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la fría lluvia.

- No te me acerques! Quien eres?

- Sabes quien soy…

- No...no lo se! Porque te pareces tanto a él?

- Soy yo, Anthony…

- Mentira! Anthony esta muerto! – Candy comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

- Candy, puedo explicarte, no huyas de mi por favor – Anthony se sentía aturdido por la situación – No huyas de mi…mi amor – esas ultimas palabras casi fueron en silencio.

- Aléjate, no te me acerques! - Candy estiro su brazo para poner distancia entre ambos.

Él se sentía devastado. Cada palabra que Candy decía, cada paso que daba para alejarse de él lo estaba destruyendo.

- Vuelve a la mansión, te enfermaras. Mañana hablaremos… - Él fue hacia ella decidido a llevarla devuelta, la tomó de la mano, y Candy se soltó de manera violenta.

No me toques!

Anthony no imagino nunca que reaccionaria de esa manera.

- Prefieres que este muerto!? – Los bellos ojos de Anthony se opacaron por la lágrimas – Moriré por ti si así lo quieres…no sabrás mas de mi, no habrán explicaciones, si tu quieres nada cambiará, pero por favor solo…solo…vuelve a casa - Anthony cayó sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza a gachas.

Candy miro con mucho dolor la escena, se aproximó de a poco y muy despacio. Se agacho para estar a la misma altura que él. Anthony levantó la vista, era maravilloso tenerla tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo le horrorizaba pensar que ella lo rechazaría.

- Lo siento, no debí haber aparecido así, pero tenia medio, miedo de esto…volveré a Esco…

- Shhhh… - Candy puso su dendo indice en la boca de Anthony para hacer que guardara silencio – Solo déjame verte – Corrió el cabello de él que estaba humedo por la lluvia para poder apreciar su rostro. Sonrió y su corazón dio un vuelco, sus rasgos estaban mas marcados, no era el niño de aquel entonces pero su mirada era la misma, era él – Pero Cómo?

- Volvamos a casa, te lo explicare todo, no quiero que sigas aquí, te enfermarás.

Candy solo asistió con la cabeza y se dejo llevar. Anthony la tomó de la mano, y esta vez ella no lo rechazó. Caminaron en silencio, todo el camino, la lluvia era casi imperceptible. Unos metros ante de llegar a la mansión ella se detuvo.

- Sucede algo? – Preguntó el.

- Lo siento… - las palabras de Candy sonaban pesadas.

- Porque lo sientes?

- Te grite, te trate mal…

- No te disculpes por eso, ven sigamos.

Dieron unos pasos y ella volvió a detenerse.

- Candy, estas bien?

- Anthony, no quiero volver y darme cuenta de que todo esto es un sueño.

- No lo es – Anthony acarició su rostro y beso su frente – Mi dulce Candy, te prometo que este no es un sueño. Vamos, no me perdonaré si te enfermas por mi causa.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, ella iba unos centímetros más atrás.

- Anthony…

- Si? – Se dio vuelta. Y en ese momento ella lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos, se pusó en puntas de pie y lo besó.

Anthony no caía en cuenta de lo que pasaba, solo se dejo llevar, la abrazó por la cintura y la levantó, los pies de Candy no tocaban el piso. El tierno beso que ella le dió, él lo convirtió en pasión. Ambos jadearon cuando se separaron por breves segundos. Los ojos de él brillaban por el deseo de volver a poseer esa boca, Candy sonrió ruborizada por la situacion.

- Ahora soy yo, el que tiene miedo de volver - Antes de que ella dijiera algo, la calló volviendola a besar.


	10. Chapter 10

**El pasado regresa**

**Capitulo 10**

Anthony golpeó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy, con un piyama en su mano.

- Permiso, aquí te traigo esto aunque va a quedarte grande.

- Esta bien, gracias, creo que arruine el piyama de Archie – Dijo Candy.

- No te preocupes, no le importará. Ha sido una noche larga deberíamos de irnos a dormir.

- Técnicamente ya es de día…

Anthony se le quedo mirando sin decir palabras, solo la observaba, se veía tan hermosa con todo el cabello alborotado y húmedo. Sentía un gran impulso por probar nuevamente sus labios.

- Sucede algo?- Pregunto ella.

- No, nada. Solo te observaba – Corrió un rizo del rostro de ella – Estas preciosa…

Candy se ruborizo y mas aun cuando recordó lo que había hecho, nunca pensó que actuaria así, se sintió avergonzada, haciendo un intento por cambiar de tema – Me contarás porque estuviste lejos de nosotros?

- Mañana, ahora descansemos, te prometo que mañana te contaré todo.

Anthony se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Que descanses Candy.

- Gracias, tu también.

Después de una noche tormentosa, el sol se hizo paso y brillaba intensamente, los pájaros no se hicieron esperar para cantar sus hermosas melodías.

Pietro se levantó exaltado, no entendía que hacia durmiendo en la sala.

- Me quedé dormido, Antonio…! – Salió a toda prisa en busca de su amigo, cuando se topó con la tía abuela.

- Sucede algo joven D'Angelo?

- Buon giorno, señora Elroy, me quedé dormido, ha visto a Antonio?

- Si el esta trabajando el jardin desde muy temprano.

- Muchas gracias, permiso.

Anthony estaba dando los ultimos arreglos al jardin, cuando se percato que alguien estaba detras de él, voltio a ver y era su amigo.

- Veo que terminaste sin mi.

- Si, no pude dormir nada.

- Como esta Candy?

- Durmiendo, anoche las cosas se salieron un poco de control...

Anthony le contó todo lo que había sucedido sin obviar ningún detalle.

- Que!? Te beso!?

- SHHHH!... no hace falta que lo grites.

- Y digamos que tu te aprovechaste de la situación…jaja.

- No seas tonto…pero no lo pude evitar, igual sé que todo se debió a la emoción del momento. Ella tiene a Terry, y yo…

- Y tu qué? Ten un poco de fe amigo, nunca se saben las vueltas de la vida – Pietro puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo – Bueno cambiando de tema, el jardín quedó muy bien y eso que no lo terminé contigo. Crees que la rosa se adapte y florezca?

- Sí, si una vez lo hizo, lo volverá a hacer – Dijo Anthony contemplando su pequeño retoño de flor – Será hermosa, como ella.

La tía abuela estaba en la sala bordando unos pañuelos de seda, concentrada en su tarea no se había percatado de que Candy la estaba observando.

- Es un hermoso color tía.

- Candy, has despertado, como te sientes? – La tía dejaba de lado su bordado.

- Bien, creo…algo confundida.

- Has hablado con Anthony, sobre lo que sucedió?

- Aun no, me dijo que lo haría hoy – Candy se acercó a la señora de la casa, rozando el pañuelo con la punta de los dedos – Se siente tan suave y delicado, realmente es un hermoso color.

- Quieres preguntarme algo niña? – dijo la tía con un tono muy suave.

- Tendría que preguntarle a usted tía, porque Anthony estuvo lejos de nosotros por tanto tiempo?

- Ven Candy, siéntate a mi lado…te contaré toda la historia.

Candy se asombraba con cada palabra que decía la matriarca de la familia, no podía creer que fuera capaz de hacer algo así solo para separarlo de ella.

Cuantas lágrimas, cuantas plegarias se escucharon por su causa. Era doloroso, Candy trato mil veces de ganarse el cariño de la tía abuela pero todo era en vano. Siempre había algo, que a la tía Elroy le desagradaba de Candy, ella sabía muy bien que si no hubiera sido por Albert, hace mucho que Candy hubiera dejado de ser parte de la familia Andrew.

Pero cuando la señora se detuvo, vio como su mirada dura se nublaba.

- A veces cometemos errores, solo por proteger a los seres que amamos, y el mio fue muy grande.

- No soy nadie para juzgarla tía, sé que lo hizo por amor, pero creo que nadie merecía esto, y no hablo solo de Anthony o de mi, también Archie, Stear y hasta usted misma – Candy se levantó – No hay que pensar más en eso, él esta con nosotros y para mi sigue siendo un milagro.

- Candy…

- Hay que levantar el ánimo y mirar de ahora en mas hacia adelante – Candy mostraba una vez mas su fuerza interna.

- Parece pequeña que nadie te doblega – La tía sonrió

- Bien, ahora necesito cambiarme, no puedo estar con esto todo el día…jaja. Tía cree que es posible que mande al chofer para que vaya a la residencia donde me hospedo para que me traiga algo de ropa?

- No te preocupes por eso – Albert entraba en ese momento – Iré yo mismo

- Albert, buenos días – Candy se le acercó con una mirada intimidante – Con que familiares del extranjero?

- No debí de confiarme, sabia que atrás de esa señorita tan educada, como te has vuelto, todavía estaba la pequeña curiosa y traviesa.

- Jajaja…tienes razón, queda mucho de esa niña en mi. Archie y Stear están en casa?

- No, viajaron a Nueva York, vendrán en unos días, fueron a traer a Annie y a Patty.

- En serio? que buena noticia…Albert casi lo olvido, discúlpame con Lina, hoy teníamos una práctica y ya no puedo ir.

- No te preocupes se lo diré. Bueno me voy, nos veremos en un rato.

- Adiós…ah almorzaremos todos juntos verdad?

- Claro, lo haremos en el jardín. Anthony te tiene una sorpresa. Porque no vas a ver – Albert miró a su tía y ambos sonrieron.

- Claro…

Anthony y Pietro estaban tratando de mover unas macetas muy pesadas, cuando Anthony sintió un rose y un ardor en su espalda.

- Auchh!…creo que me lastime.

- Déjame ver… está sangrando, mejor quítate la camiseta. Traeré algo para curarte.

- No creo que sea para tanto…

- No digas mas…toma, mójate la espalda, así quitas el sudor, ya vuelvo…o prefieres que le diga a Candy para que venga a curarte? Jaja

- Deja de bromear…

Pietro fue en busca del botiquín cuando se encontró de frente con Candy. Ella lo miro extrañada, ese rostro se le hacia familiar, donde lo había visto?

Pietro la miró y sonrió, fue esa sonrisa la que Candy reconoció.

- Tu no eres aquel joven, el jardinero italiano que trabajaba en la casona O'Brian?

- El mismo, cómo has estado?

- Esto se esta poniendo mas extraño…que haces aquí?

- Bueno si me acompañas al jardín te lo contaré.

Candy acompaño a Pietro hasta el jardín, fue cuando su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse, cual podría ser la razón?

Anthony se estaba refrescando, el agua parecía jugar en su espalda, cada musculo bien definido, su tono bronceado hacia parecer que el sol se hubiese perdido en su piel.

"No es un niño", se dijo Candy, queriendo ocultar su rostro y a la vez acomodando su cabello que estaba más rebelde de lo usual.

Anthony escucho un ruido y voltio a ver, apenado de estar sin camiseta se apresuró a colocársela nuevamente, el rose de esta sobre la herida hizo que se sintiera molesto, provocando una mueca en su rostro.

- Candy, buenos días…

- Que sucede Antonio estas mas rojo de lo usual, ahh...debe de ser por el sol – Su tono sarcástico y burlón hizo que Anthony le regalara una mirada arrolladora.

- Si, es por el sol.

- Ven curaremos esa herida – Pietro se acercó a su amigo haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara.

- Que herida? Te pasó algo?

- Solo un rasguño con unas espinas, pero no es nada.

- Candy me podrías dar una mano, ya que eres enfermera – Pietro sabía lo que conseguiría con esa petición.

- Aun no… pero no será difícil, déjame verte.

- No, te moleste, te ensuciaras.

- No lo haré, ven déjame ver tu espalda – Dijo Candy con un tono autoritario.

- Está bien, vaya que tienes carácter, siempre fuiste una niña fuerte.

- Bueno, si no les molesta me retiro, Candy dejo a mi amigo en tus manos.

- Como se conocieron?

- Ah es una buena historia, amico te la dejo todo a ti. Nos vemos después.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos.

- Adiós Candy, me alegro volverte a ver - el joven de ojos grises se marcho sintiendose victorioso.

- Adiós Pietro.

- Necesito que te levantes la camiseta.

- Así esta bien?

Era incomodo tratar de curarlo con la camiseta puesta y sería mas incomodo si se la sacara.

- Será mejor que te la saques, el rasguño empieza desde muy arriba.

- Bien, gracias por hacer esto.

- No debes agradecerme, esto te ardera un momento.

- Auchh! si arde y mucho – Anthony se quejaba.

- Aguanta un poco mas – tan solo el sutil contacto con su piel, aceleró su corazón – Bien ahora voy a colocarte una venda, y esta noche la volveremos a curar. Como conociste a Pietro?

- Lo conocí en Escocia, me ayudo mucho cuando estuve en sillas de ruedas.

- La tía abuela me contó todo.

- Se me adelanto – Anthony agacho la cabeza – Sabes por quien salí adelante, verdad? – Anthony la tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentara junto a él – Fue por ti, cada día durante 5 años solo pensaba en ti. Cuando recuperé por completo mis fuerzas y decidí volver, intente muchas veces verte, pero cuando lo hacía parecías realmente asustada, entonces deje que pensaras que era tu imaginación, creo que provoque atormentarte un poco y lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

- Está bien, se podría decir que valió la pena, es…como un milagro que estés aquí conmigo – se ruborizó con esta frase – con nosotros.

Anthony acarició su rostro y dibujó cada línea en su mente. No quería que el tiempo pasara y lo enfrentara con la realidad.

- Tenía miedo de olvidar tus bellos ojos, de que me olvidaras. Te extrañé cada minuto durante estos 5 años.

- Jamás te olvidaría Anthony.

- Me extrañaste?

- Si…- Candy comenzó a llorar - Pensé que el mundo se acababa cuando Archie y Stear me dijeron que habías muerto, no encontraba consuelo en nada, contigo se fue el brillo del sol, el aroma de las rosas, nada era igual…mi vida se rompió en pedazos…

Anthony seco sus lagrimas.

- No llores pecosa, mi hermosa pecosa…se lo que te animará, ven quiero mostrarte algo, cierra los ojos.

Candy hizo lo que le pidió, él se levantó y la tomó de la mano.

- Camina despacio, cuidado, no quiero que te tropieces.

- Qué es?

- Ahh, espera un poco más, no se si lo habías notado, pero la razón por la que estoy tan sucio es por esto…

- No me había dado cuenta…jaja

- Ábrelos…

- Es…no lo puedo creer, es una Dulce Candy, verdad?

- Si, Pietro la trajo de Escocia, cuando volví, al primer lugar que fui fue Lakewood. Todas las Dulce Candy, se habían marchitado. Pensé que seria lindo que tuvieras una parte del jardín que fuera solo tuyo. el resto estaba bien cuidado, pero quise cambiarlo y los resultados son estos, eres la primera en ver como quedó, te gusta?

Candy solo lo observaba, no había perdido su dulzura ni su calidez humana.

- Que no te gusta Candy?

- No es eso, gracias – Candy lo abrazó con fuerzas – Gracias por estar vivo…por seguir siendo tu…

Fue un abrazo enternecedor, Anthony quería que durara para siempre.

Terry esperando a su madre para almorzar juntos, siempre vestido para la ocasión, algo sencillo pero elegante.

- Buenos días hijo – Eleonor llevaba puesto un vestido color azul hasta las rodilla, con una pequeña puntilla al tono al final de la falda.

- Buenos días mamá, como has estado?

- Bien querido, y tu, como estuvo tu gran noche? Candy fue verdad?

- Si, todo salió bien. Y Candy estaba hermosa – Dijo Terry con un brillo en los ojos.

- Estoy segura que si, bien nos vamos?

- Si – Caminaron tomados del brazo, el restaurant quedaba cerca de casa, el día estaba hermoso y querían aprovecharlo.

- Hablaste con tu amigo Albert?

- Si, anoche una vez que dejamos a Candy.

- Y que te contó?

- Cuando Anthony tuvo el accidente quedó muy mal herido, su tía, en su afán de querer protegerlo y alejarlo de Candy, lo envió lejos, con su padre a Escocia.

- Pero porque alejarlo de Candy?

- Sintió que Candy era la culpable de su accidente.

- Eso es terrible…

- Aun así, no voy a dejar que me conmueva su historia, la realidad de este momento es que Candy tiene un relación conmigo, no quiero perderla, es mas no voy a dejar que eso pasa.

- Terry lo único que te pido y porque te conozco, es que controles tus impulsos.

- Jajaja…Albert dijo lo mismo.

- Por algo será y cuando veras a Candy otra vez?

- Esta tarde, estoy muy ansioso.

La mesa del jardín estaba lista, adornada con un hermoso arreglo floral. Había un lugar de mas, el cual llamó la atención de Candy.

- Quien almorzará con nosotros? – Preguntó Candy a la tía abuela.

- Eliza, últimamente viene muy seguido, esta sola, sus padres están en Europa.

- Ahh…hace mucho que no la veo – Candy miro a Anthony y este sonrió.

- Espero que ustedes niñas ya no peleen como antes - le dijo la señora de la casa.

- No, claro que no tía.

- Bien me dejas mas tranquila.

Justo en ese instante Eliza llegaba.

- Buenas tardes! – Saludo Eliza, cuando vio a Candy la cara se le transformo, se puso muy seria – Candy, como has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Es verdad…

- Veo, que estas enterada de todo – Eliza se acercó a Anthony, tomándolo del brazo, con una gran sonrisa continuo – No es maravilloso que lo tengamos con nosotros, lo extrañé tanto. Ven Anthony ya que anoche no cenaste con nosotras, lo mínimo, es que te sientes a mi lado.

- Eh… si esta bien Eliza.

- Espero no haber llegado tarde – Albert también almorzaría con ellos.

- Claro que no – dijo la tía Elroy.

Albert le ofreció el brazo a la tía abuela, para acompañarla a la mesa.

- Bueno señorita Andrew, me permite – Dijo Pietro a Candy.

- Claro si.

- No pensé que Eliza estaría tan cariñosa con Antonio.

- Ahh…no sabias? Bueno resulta que Anthony siempre fue el favorito de Eliza, se podría decir que hace mucho tiempo éramos rivales.

- De verdad? Que sorpresa… - Pietro se quedó observándolos.

- Se sentaron y el almuerzo transcurría tranquilamente. A Eliza no se le podía escapar la oportunidad para atacar.

- Candy como van tus estudios? – Pregunto Eliza

- Muy bien gracias

- Y Terry?, hace tanto que no lo veo…

Candy vio a Anthony de reojo y se dio cuenta de su cambio de expresión.

- Bien Eliza, él esta muy bien.

Eliza sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, pero aun así no se inmutó, aunque a la única mirada que temió fue la de Pietro, el la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Parece que la obra es un gran, debo de decirte que el papel le queda de maravilla, no la he ido a ver, pero conozco la historia, además debe de verse muy apuesto verdad?

Candy no sabía como responder a esa pregunta, estando Anthony enfrente de ella. Albert como tantas veces fue al su rescate.

- La verdad que se veía muy bien, verdad Candy – Albert solo sonreía

- Que? – Candy sorprendida – Si…

- Tía tendremos que arreglar un par de cuartos mas, sabias que tus sobrinos traerán a sus respectivas novias

- Si. Hablando de eso, hace mucho que no las veo, será maravilloso tener la mansion con tantos huespedes.

Albert consiguió cambiar el tema de conversación, vio a Candy y en sus ojos se reflejaba la gratitud.

Terminaron de almorzar y Albert le pidió a la tía abuela si lo podía acompañar al estudio, necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos de negocios.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Anthony se levantó y se retiró sin decir nada.

- Anthony sucede algo? – Pregunto Eliza, pero este no le contestó.

Candy se sintió intranquila, y lo siguió. Eliza no quería quedarse atrás, se levanto para hacer lo mismo pero Pietro la sujeto de la mano.

- Que quieres? – Dijo Eliza disgustada.

- Es lo que te tendría que preguntar yo, no crees?

Eliza hizo un gesto de desinterés, trato de soltarse pero Pietro la sujeto con mas fuerza, levantándose de la silla.

- Hasta donde puede llegar tu insensibilidad, sabes muy bien lo que Antonio siente por Candy y aun así, nombras a Terry.

Ella se sentía indefensa, sus palabras podían llegar mas lejos que la de cualquier otro, nunca le importó lo que los demás pensaban. Pero ese joven de ojos grises podía traspasar con un solo soplo su corazón de acero.

A punto de quebrarse, recuperó la compostura para huir de ahí.

- Crees que me importa lo que tu puedas decir o pensar de mi, pues no. Me tiene sin cuidad.

- Seguramente si, pero déjame decirte algo niñita caprichosa, no voy a permitir que tus estúpidos celos, hieran a Antonio, creo que no tienes idea por todo lo que el pasó, enfrentándose cada día a sus propios demonios – Pietro la soltó.

- No tienes derecho a hablarme así!

- Es verdad no lo tengo, pero si como un fiel amigo tengo el derecho de protegerlo, si tienes algo que hablar con Candy sobre su relación sentimental con Terry hazlo en privado.

Antes de irse la miró directamente a los ojos y para rematar dijo – Es increíble que me haya interesado en ti, tu veneno puede borrar hasta el mas hermoso de los sentimientos – Pietro dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando detrás de el a una persona totalmente perdida, porque así se sentía Eliza al escuchar eso. Se dejo caer en la silla y finalmente se quebró, sus lágrimas lo reflejaron ese sentimiento.

- Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Candy después de golpear suavemente a su puerta.

- Si, pasa. Sucede algo?

- Si, quería saber porque te fuiste tan de repente sin decir nada.

- Candy creo que lo sabes…me molesta el pensar que hay otra persona en tu vida. Me molesta saber que solo me he quedado con el lugar de amigo.

- Anthony…yo lo siento.

- Porque? Por querer volver a ser feliz. Yo debería disculparme por haber aparecido en tu vida e interrumpirla de esta manera. Eres feliz verdad?

- No creo que es el momento para discutir esto.

- Es solo una pregunta, Candy eres feliz con el? El te hace feliz?

Candy agacho la cabeza no quería verlo y no pronunciaba palabra. Eran demasiadas cosa para procesar.

Anthony levanto su mentón – Candy no tienes por qué tener miedo de decirlo.

- Si, Terry me hace feliz.

Por mas que le doliera escuchar eso, él se sentía tranquilo de que fuera así.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde cuando Terry fue a visitar a Candy como habían quedado en la noche anterior. Pero para su sorpresa se enteró que ella no había pasado la noche en la residencia, donde se hospedaban las estudiantes de enfermería.

- Tu eres Terry verdad? Soy Lina, compañera de Candy.

- Si, vengo a verla pero me dijeron que ella no pasó la noche aquí.

- Es verdad, se quedó en la mansión de los Andrew, yo misma la llevé. Es mas esta mañana vino Albert, el tutor de Candy, lo conoces?

- Si, lo conozco…

- Como te decía, vino para buscar algo de ropa.

- Gracias…

Terry se dirigió furioso hacia la mansión.

"Que clase de juego estas jugando Anthony? no voy a permitir que te entrometas en nuestras vidas" – Se decía para el mismo.

Candy y Anthony bajaron juntos al comedor para volver a reunirse con Eliza y Pietro, pero solo encontraron a la joven Leagan secando sus lágrimas.

- Eliza estas bien? - Pregunto Anthony extrañado.

- Si, por favor discúlpame con la tía abuela, me voy a casa, dile que no me siento bien.

- Espera Eliza, sucedió algo.

- No, si me disculpan…

Eliza se fue sin despedirse.

- Candy te dejó un momento necesito ir hablar con Pietro.

- Si Anthony, pasa algo?

- Nada importante no te preocupas.

Anthony subió a la habitación de su amigo, tenía el presentimiento que él era el responsable por el comportamiento de Eliza.

Mientras ellos hablaban de lo sucedido, Candy aprovechó para ir al jardín a contemplar su regalo.

Terry estacionó su coche, espero unos minutos antes de bajar, quería calmarse primero para ver a Candy, recordó lo que su madre y Albert le habían pedido, que era controlar su genio.

La ansiedad que tenía era muy grande pero no tanto como se enojo.

Candy estaba sentada enfrente de su Dulce Candy, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho a Charles discutir con alguien.

- Disculpe pero no puede pasar sin ser anunciado

- Solo serán unos minutos – Terry se presentaba ante Candy con una mirada muy desafiante. Ella esta realmente sorprendida de verlo.

- Terry que haces aquí? ...Charles no te preocupes, puedes retirarte. Gracias.

- Si señorita, con permiso.

Terry espero que Charles se fuera.

- Te molesta que haya venido?

- No, claro que no…solo me sorprende.

- Porque? Creo que habíamos quedado en pasar la tarde juntos, fui a buscarte y me dijeron que te encontrabas aquí desde anoche – Terry no dejaba de verla directamente a los ojos, quería intimidarla y lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Si, quería despedirme de los chicos antes de que se fueran a Nueva York. Lo siento por haber desaparecido así. Quieres que salgamos ahora, necesito contarte algo.

- Estoy seguro que si.

Candy tomó la mano de Terry, comenzaron a caminar. El notó que alguien venía, imaginándose de quien podía ser, se detuvo la voltio de espalda a la puerta que daba al jardín y la abrazo con fuerza.

- Terry… - Candy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, siempre se sentía protegida cuando estaban juntos – Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Anthony se quedó paralizado por la escena, Terry levantó la vista y se miraron fijamente muy desafiantes. El joven rubio se sintió derrotado y se marchó.

- Solo quiero llevarte lejos de aquí…ven.

- Espera, de eso tengo que hablarte, no quiero irme.

Terry se sintió enfadado, por la repentina declaración de Candy.

- Terry tenemos que hablar, pasó algo anoche. No me vas a creer, pero Antho…

- Basta! Vendrás conmigo ahora.

- Que? Déjame explicarte…

- No necesito explicaciones – Terry agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Candy y se dirigió a la salida de la mansión. En el camino se encontraron a Albert saliendo del estudio, quedando sorprendido de que el actor estuviera allí.

- Buenas tarde Terry que sucede?

- Creo que esa es una pregunta muy obvia Albert.

- Espera que te ocurre? Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decir, porque te comportas de esta manera? – Candy no se imaginaba que el sabía toda la historia.

- Qué me quieres decir? Que tu querido Anthony esta vivo… - sacó todo el sarcasmo de adentro.

- Cómo sabes eso? – Candy estaba desconcertada con lo que acababa de escuchar – Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

- Es importante eso? – Contestó Terry irritado.

- Si, acaso era la única idiota que no lo sabia? – Candy miró a Terry esperando una respuesta, pero no decía nada – Porque me lo ocultaste?

- Candy… - Anthony llamó su atención – No te enfades, podemos hablar unos minutos? – Candy asistió con la cabeza pero Terry no la soltaba.

- Terry, puedes soltarme, por favor? – de mala gana hizo lo que le pidió.

Anthony miró al actor y le dijo – Serán solo unos minutos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, Anthony le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento, él se agacho y sujetó las manos de Candy.

- Candy no te enfades con nadie, todo lo que ha pasado es culpa mía.

- No digas eso…

- Es que lo es, yo le pedí a Terry que no te dijera nada, al igual que Albert, y todos. Creo que actué egoístamente. Perdóname.

- No, tienes porque disculparte. Creo que le debo una disculpa.

- Creo que si…ahora será mejor que vayas te esta esperando, además tienes que volver al hospital.

- Es verdad, nos veremos pronto verdad?

- Claro que si.

Candy salió mas tranquila y fue junto a Terry

- Nos vamos?

- Si. Vamos.

Los dos se marcharon, Terry abría la puerta del coche para que Candy subiera pero ella se quedo inmóvil.

- Pasa algo? – Preguntó confundido

- Se me olvido algo. Ya vuelvo – Regresó corriendo a la casa.

- Candy sucedió algo? – Pregunto Albert.

- Donde esta Anthony?

- En su habitación.

Candy subió las escaleras corriendo y entró al cuarto de Anthony sin golpear.

El la miró perplejo no entendía lo que pasaba. Ella lo abrazó y el dulcemente comenzó acariciar su cabello.

- Me dirás algo, o nos quedaremos así, sin decir palabras Candy?

- Prométeme que no te irás. Que no vas a desaparecer de mi vida otra vez.

- Candy…no lo haré

- Mañana nos veremos?

- Es lo que quieres?

- Si, y pasado mañana y el día después también…

Anthony sintió que el corazón le dolía, respondió su abrazo con ternura y le dijo – Entonces mañana iré a verte. Pero solo un momento, de seguro estarás ocupada y no quiero interrumpir tus estudios.

- Esta bien. Entonces es una promesa.

- Si, lo es…


	11. Chapter 11

**El pasado regresa**

**Capitulo 11**

Tal y como lo prometió Anthony visitó a Candy, ya había pasado una semana de su encuentro. Un milagro se repetía Candy…un milagro maravilloso.

Lo notó cambiado es verdad, el niño de catorce años quedó en el pasado, aquel que fue tan doloroso y oscuro. Anthony ya era un hombre y sumamente apuesto. Por momentos se sentía culpable de ocultarle a Terry esa situación, pero sabía que él no lo comprendería.

A la mansión Andrew se le sumaron huéspedes, Annie y Patty, sorprendidas por las noticias y al igual encantadas de que su amiga Candy estuviera feliz.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo Anthony, Todos se encontraban en la sala tomando té, a excepción de Stear y Pietro que habían salido.

- Fuiste a visitar a Candy verdad? – Pregunto Archie

- Así es… - Anthony tomaba un panecillo del plato y antes de comerlo le dirigió una sonrisa a la tía abuela diciendo – Gracias tía, me encantan los que son glaseados.

- Lo se, hoy hice que prepararan los dulces favoritos de mis tres pequeños sobrinos…

- Ahh…yo no cuento tía? – Dijo Albert cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro que si, el postre de esta noche es en honor a ti. Chiquillo celoso.

Todos rieron menos Patty que se encontraba algo distante, Annie tomó la mano de su amiga de manera que se sintiera reconfortada.

- Sucede algo Patty? – Preguntó Anthony

- No, debe de ser al cansancio. Y cuéntanos como estaba Candy?

- Hermosa como siempre…jaja. Por cierto donde esta Pietro?

- Salió poco después de que tu lo hicieras, no dejo dicho a donde iría.

Pietro estaba de pie en frente a una hermosa casa estilo francés. No se animaba a tocar la puerta, pero no podía más con la ansiedad. Golpeo y casi instantáneamente le abrieron, un hombre alto de cabellos grises y muy serio pregunto que necesitaba.

- Quisiera ver a la señorita Leagan. Por favor

- Ella no se encuentra en estos momentos pero si quiere le doy su mensaje.

Pietro frunció el ceño ya que sabía que ella estaba en casa – En serio no se encuentra?

- Así es señor.

- Entonces no le molestara que me quede a esperarla.

- No creo que sea necesario, porque no regresa otro día.

- No, me quedare hasta que regrese - insistió el joven italiano.

- Ella podría tardar mucho y además no es lo correcto.

- Su nombre…? - pregunto Pietro, en su afan de distraerlo.

El mayordomo lo miró extrañado pero le contesto – Héctor…

- Bien Héctor, si no le molesta, pasaré al cuarto de la señorita Eliza, llámalo como quieras pero mi instinto me dice que ella esta allí.

- Claro que no! – Dijo el mayordomo disgustado.

Pietro antes de que digiera más interrumpió en la casa, subió directamente a la planta alta y comenzó a tocar puertas, buscando una contestación.

- Adelante...

Era su voz, abrió la puerta muy despacio y por el reflejo del espejo la vio aun con un camisón y el cabello suelto y algo desarreglado. Lo cautivó una vez más.

- Se marchó Héctor?

- No...es mas, el muy mal educado entro sin que lo invitaran a pasar…

Eliza volteó y se quedó sorprendida de verlo.

- Que haces aquí?

- Señorita disculpe pero fue muy rápido, ahora mismo lo saco – El mayordomo agarró el brazo de Pietro para sacarlo.

- Necesitamos hablar Eliza…

- No tenemos de que Hablar, vete!

- No lo haré. Héctor por favor suelte mi brazo…

- No seas necio Pietro, no quiero verte…

Pietro muy molesto con la situación se soltó, y con una maniobra dejo afuera al mayordomo y cerró la puerta del cuarto con llave.

- Bien señorita Leagan hablaremos quieras o no!

- Quien te crees que eres para hacer eso, te vas de aquí ahora mismo… - Eliza lo empujo para abrirse paso pero para su pesar el tenía la llave –

- Dame la llave ahora mismo.

- No – Y sonrió.

- De que te ríes?

- De lo bella que estas así.

- Mentira…quiero que te vayas…

- En serio quieres eso? – Pietro se acercó sin saber si podría controlarse, se podría decir que solo los separaba una línea imaginaria – Será un momento, lo prometo.

Eliza en el fondo solo quería ser abrazada por el. Pero debía de guardar la compostura.

- Esta bien. Pero luego te irás.

Tomaron asiento en un diván que estaba cerca de la ventana.

- Toma… - Pietro le hizo entrega de una pequeña caja color roja.

- Que es esto?

- Es por tu cumpleaños, es verdad que aun falta una semana pero quería ser el primero en darte un regalo, quizás no sea a lo que estas acostumbrada.

- Como sabes de mi cumpleaños?

Se podría decir que la mansión Andrew todo se sabe. Ahora ábrela...

Eliza lo miró con cierta desconfianza, porqué se portaba así con ella después de todo lo que le había dicho.

- No me mires así…abre tu regalo.

Ella hizo lo que le pidio, abrió y se encontró con una pulsera de plata muy delicada de ella pendía una piedra color azul muy intenso.

- Es un zafiro, puedo ponerte la pulsera para ver como te queda.

Eliza solo asistió con la cabeza. Él se puso enfrente de ella y se agachó, tomó la pulsera con una mano y con la otra la mano de Eliza.

- Listo! Te gusta? – Preguntó Pietro

- Porque haces esto? Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo.

- Lo estaba, me molesto mucho tu actitud, a veces resultas tan irritante…

- Que!? – Eliza se puso de pie, lo que hizo que Pietro cayera en el piso – Vete por favor.

- Creo que eso es lo que me vuelve loco de ti…jaja, ven…- Agarró su camisón y lo tiro hacia el haciendo que ella cayera en sus brazos – Además no me gustó que le prestaras tanta atención a Antonio.

- Estabas celoso?

- Si, oficialmente eres la primera mujer que consigue que me comporte así, satisfecha señorita Leagan?

Eliza se sintió avergonzada, pero internamente estaba feliz.

- No me dijiste si te gustó tu regalo?

- Si, mucho…gracias.

Puedo besarte?

Una pregunta demasiado directa, ella abrió grandes los ojos, sin saber que contestar.

- Pregunto porque no quiero recibir ninguna bofetada.

- Haces que me avergüence.

- Entonces lo haré sin preguntar – Pietro acaricio la mejilla de Eliza y le dio un beso en la frente, ella se quedo sorprendida esperaba algo mas que un simple beso en la frente. El sabiendo que era asi, inocentemente pregunto – Que no era lo que esperabas? Prefieres que te bese en los labios?

- Basta, no juegues conmigo – Eliza se levantó de golpe – Además tengo hambre. Se te antoja algo?, diré que lo preparen…

- Si, pero primero… - Pietro se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola, quedando a la vista al mayordomo, y a dos de las mucamas que sin duda estaban escuchando todo – Héctor podría ser un café?

Héctor miró a Eliza con los ojos cristalinos, del mismo modos estaban las mucamas.

- Que les sucede? Porque estaba escuchando atrás de la puerta, Héctor... – Pietro agarro la mano de Eliza para evitar que los siga regañando.

- Señorita pondremos la mesa para la merienda. Muchachas rápido…con permiso.

- Gracias Héctor – dijo Pietro

Una vez que se retiraron y los dejaron solo, Eliza comenzó a ponerse nuevamente incomoda, porque Pietro no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Sucede algo?

- Nada, creo que estaban emocionados?

- Quien?

- Tu mayordomo y las muchachas. Tal vez sea porque esta señorita esta feliz…? – Acariciando el rostro de Eliza.

- Me voy a cambiar…mira como estoy, espérame abajo, por favor.

- Esta bien – El salió de la habitación pero volvió a mirarla.

Eliza comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Pietro puso el pie para detenerla.

- Que? - preguntó inocentemente la joven.

Pietro la tomó de la cintura y la beso dulcemente, ella solo se dejo llevar, ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminaran, pero debían volver a la realidad.

- Si no lo hacia ahora después tendríamos muchos espectadores. Te espero abajo pero no tardes tanto.

- Será solo un momento – Eliza seguía sonrojada por lo que acaba de pasar. era la primera vez que se sentia de esa manera, que alguien la hacia sentir asi. Con una nueva actitud eligió un hermoso vestido celeste, arregló su cabello y fue al encuentro de su querido y nuevo secreto.

Stear llegó poco después de las siete de la tarde, con un sobre en sus manos, saludo a todos y dijo que tenía darles una noticia.

- Como todos saben, siempre mi pasión ha sido inventar, por esa razón mande una aplicación a la mejor universidad de ingeniería en Suecia, me respondieron. Y me aceptaron.

Todos se quedaron sin decir palabras.

- Pero en Suecia? – Dijo Archie, totalmente disgustado con la noticia – Soy tu hermano y no me dijiste nada, porque?

- No lo se, quizás porque sabía como iban a reaccionar. La única que lo sabía era Patty.

- Y cuanto tiempo será eso? – Pregunto Albert.

- Cinco años…

- Pero cómo? – Dijo la tía abuela – Es demasiado tiempo.

- Patty tu lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada? – El tono de reproche de Archie se notaba a simple vista.

- Stear me pidió que lo se los comentara, que él lo haría?

- Por favor, tienen que entenderme es mi sueño, y quiero luchar por el.

- Si esa ya es tu decisión, yo te apoyaré – Anthony se le acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su primo.

- Gracias Anthony.

- Cuenta conmigo Stear – dijo Albert

- Gracias Albert. Hermano que hay de ti?

- Claro, y espero que después de esos cinco años además de volverte un gran ingeniero, puedas cambiar tu mal gusto para vestirte…jaja

El chiste de Archie cambio el humor del ambiente, por un segundo dejo de ser tan tenso, pero Patty no pudo contenerse y se marcho de la habitación llorando.

- Será mejor que la acompañe – Annie se levantó de su asiento pero Stear la detuvo.

- Deja iré yo…

Stear la siguió hasta el jardín, allí se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano.

- Espero que no pienses que soy una persona egoísta – dijo Patty secándose las lagrimas

- No, creo que en esta ocasión el egoísta soy yo. Realmente quiero hacerlo, es una gran oportunidad y …

Patty lo interrumpió.

- Y nosotros? Que sucederá con nosotros?

- No voy a pedirte que me esperes, quiero que encuentres alguien que te quiera y que para esa persona seas su única prioridad.

- Te estas escuchando? Quieres decir que no tenemos futuro, que hemos terminado?

- No quiero que pienses así, Patty yo te quiero…

- Pero no me amas…y esta es tu mejor forma de decirlo.

- No pongas palabras en mi boca que no son, no malinterpretes lo que digo.

- Entonces que? Para que me has traído aquí, para terminar conmigo enfrente de toda tu familia, podrías habérmelo dicho en Nueva York, me hubieras ahorrado la humillación.

- Patty, quería que vinieras aquí porque Candy te necesita.

- Y tu? .Me necesitas Stear?

- No quiero que esto termine así, hemos pasado muchos momentos realmente hermosos…

Patty no soportó seguir escuchando, se puso de pie y antes de marcharse le dijo en un tono muy suave.

- Fue una simple pregunta y tu me diste una respuesta muy complicada, ahora sé que no me necesitas. Por favor no me busque para despedirte cuando te marches, solo hazlo, me quedaré un tiempo como tu lo dijiste porque mi amiga puede necesitarme.

Patty se agacho y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

- Eres una gran persona Alistear Cornwell, te deseo mucha suerte.

Stear se levantó y la abrazo.

- Gracias Patty, y perdóname…

- Esta bien. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ahora por favor suéltame, esto lo hace más difícil.

Se soltaron y Patty se marcho sin mirar hacia atrás. Stear se quedó en el jardín esperaría a que Patty se marchara de la casa, no quería verla sufrir por su causa, pero ya se había decidido y en su nuevo proyecto de vida solo estaba el y su futura carrera.

Patty subió a la habitación que le habían preparado, para buscar sus cosas y marcharse de la mansión. En ese momento golpearon a la puerta, eran Annie y con Archie.

- Te vas? – Dijo suavemente Annie.

- Si, será lo mejor, Stear y yo terminamos… - Los ojos de Patty comenzaron a cristalizarse nuevamente, su amiga la abrazo con fuerza.

- Patty pero no lo esperaras, es que no lo amas?

- Si, pero el no quiere que lo haga, no me ama lo suficiente…

Archie quedó asombrado con lo que acababa de decir Patty.

- Eso no puede ser, iré hablar con el…

- No! por favor no hagas esto mas vergonzoso, solo quiero irme de aquí lo antes posible.

- Pero lo haré entrar en razón…

- Archie, esta es su decisión, hay que respetarla.

Archie dio un gran suspiro de derrota pero comprendió que Patty tenía razón - De acuerdo.

- Te ayudaré a empacar – dijo Annie mientras abría las puertas del closet.

Cuando terminaron le pidieron a Charles que les ayudará con las maletas.

- Bueno, quiero agradecerle a todos, el tiempo que estuve con ustedes fue muy agradable. Señora Elroy fue un gusto haberla visto.

- Niña, estas segura que quieres irte ahora?

- Si, será lo mejor.

- Yo te llevaré – Albert se ofreció muy amablemente

- No es necesario, no quiero molestar.

- No digas tonterías Patty,

- Gracias nuevamente, adiós.

Albert y Patty se marcharon. En el camino charlaron bastante, Albert quería tratar de animarla, pero todo parecía en vano. Se estacionaron en frente de un lujoso hotel. Albert bajo para acompañarla hasta su habitación, pero Patty prefirió que no.

- Patty déjame acompañarte y asegurarme que estés cómoda en la habitación, me haré cargo de todo.

- No hace falta. Voy a estar bien Albert. Muchas gracias por todo.

- Deja de darme las gracias…Patty no llores – Albert tomo su pañuelo y secó las lagrimas del rostro de ella. Se complicaba con las gafas puestas, Albert se la quito y secó nuevamente sus lágrimas.

- Gracias Albert…

Fueron unos segundos, pero Albert sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al mirarla directamente a los ojos. Su mente se perdió y no comprendía ese tipo de reacción.

- Será mejor que me vaya… - Quería huir, algo muy raro en él – Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme…llamarnos.

- Esta bien. Adiós y nuevamente gracias.

- Adiós Patty.

Cuando Albert subió al coche no dejaba de pensar en esa extraña sensación que había tenido – Que sucede conmigo, ella es solo una niña y además es la novia…no, no…solo me conmovió, eso es todo.

Pero durante el resto del día no se pudo quitar de la cabeza los ojos almendrados de Patty. La mañana comenzó con un poco de ajetreo en la mansión, se notaba que la tía abuela estaba preparando algo importante, tenia a todos sus empleados reunidos dándoles indicaciones.

- Me perdí de algo? – pregunto Anthony.

- Seguramente de algo que yo también me perdí – sonrió Stear.

- Hombres, es increíble que no se acuerden el viernes es el cumpleaños de Eliza y parece que la tía abuela esta organizando los preparativos para festejar aquí su cumpleaños – Dijo Annie

- Mujeres…se acuerdan de todo y se enteran de todo – Archie se acercó a Annie, tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla – Buenos días Annie, estas preciosa esta mañana.

- Archie…gracias – Fue instantáneo como su rostro pasaba a cambiar de color, a un tono rojo avergonzado.

- Ustedes si que me hacen sentir mejor – Les reprocho Stear cruzándose de brazos.

- Hermanito si perdiste algo fue por tu culpa.

- Archie a veces resultas ser tan, tan…

- Bueno, creo que es suficiente – Anthony se ponía entre medio de los dos.

- Sucede algo? – Los interrumpió Pietro.

- Después te cuento. Pero tu me podrías decir en donde estuviste todo el día de ayer? – pregunto Anthony.

- Amico mio, si te cuento no lo creerías.

- Ponme a prueba, de ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa - contestó desafiandolo.

De pronto la tía abuela se reunió con ellos para ponerlos al tanto de los futuros sucesos de la mansión.

- Por esta razón quiero que se comporten con ella.

- Tía jamás hicimos nada contra Eliza, fue todo lo contrario, ella y Neil se las arreglaban para hacernos pasar un mal rato.

- Archie, eran unos chiquilines, ahora todos han crecido y han madurado o no?

- Claro tía – Dijo Anthony – Necesitas que te ayudemos en algo?

- Por ahora no, lo que si es que hoy llegaba temprano los padres de Eliza y los invite a cenar, por eso quisiera que todos estuvieran aquí esta noche.

De pronto Pietro se puso pálido, y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Anthony lo notó por eso cuando todos se retiraron se quedó y le pidió a Pietro que hiciera lo mismo.

- Ayer estuviste con Eliza, verdad?

- Antonio…yo no se lo que me sucede con ella, pero necesitaba verla, pedirle disculpas por lo que había sucedido.

- Solo le pediste disculpas?

- Pues…verás ella estaba tan hermosa con su cabellos desarreglado y con su camisón…que no pude resistirme y la…

- Que?...camisón? pero a que hora fuiste?

- Casi al medio dia, pero ella aun estaba así, no me mires juzgándome Antonio. Estoy enamorado.

- Si, y? que harás al respecto, no conoces a la madre de Eliza, ella es fatal, si se entera que un jardinero esta enamorado de ella y que al parecer ella le corresponde…como crees que reaccionara?

- Como que al parecer? Antonio ella me quiere.

- Sabes muy bien que pronto nosotros…Pietro te quedarás en Chicago?

- Quizás ella quiera venir conmigo.

- A Escocia?

- Si lo se, suena ridículo…que quieres que haga, estoy loco por ella.

- Se nota… ya pensaremos en algo.

- Y tu Antonio, como estas con Candy?

- Quisiera llevármela lejos de aquí, pero eso si que es imposible. Sabes lo que es tenerla cerca día tras día y solo limitarme a una simple charla. Me muero por tomarla en mis brazos, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo.

- Iras a verla hoy?

- Si, en la tarde.

Anthony fue al hospital a ver a Candy, pero se encontró que no estaba sola, Terry y Candy estaban charlando y se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos, se quedó observándolos sin que se dieran cuenta. En ese instante se sentía celoso, amargado. Terry acaricio el cabellos de Candy y le dio un beso. Anthony no pudo resistirlo y se marchó, cuando iba de salido se choco con Lina, compañera de Candy.

- Anthony, como estas? Vienes a ver a Candy, verdad?

- Si, pero no es el momento.

- Que? – Lina miró su reloj y le dijo – Aun es temprano, debe de estar en su descanso…

- Debo de irme, adiós Lina.

- Bien, adiós.

Terry notó que Candy estaba algo intranquila.

- Sucede algo Candy?

- No, por?

- Porque te veo nerviosa.

- No Terry para nada.

- Bueno me marcho, me extrañaras verdad?

Candy no se podía resistir a los bellos ojos de Terry. Se sentía mal por ocultarle que Anthony iba a visitarla todas las tardes, nunca le oculto nada, jamás hubieron secretos entre ellos.

- Candy puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Si…

- Lo has vuelto a ver?

Candy agacho la cabeza y le contesto que si. No era esa la respuesta que quería escuchar, pero por una parte se sentía tranquilo de que no le mintiera.

- Terry lo siento, le pedí a Anthony que viniera a verme, no es fácil asimilar todo esto. No quiero perderlo. El es una persona muy especial para mi.

Terry la miro furioso.

- Que quieres decir, que aun lo amas...

- Que? Estas entendiendo mal. No me puedes pedir que lo deje de ver así como así.

- Si puedo, acaso no eres mi novia.

- Lo soy pero eso no quiere decir que sea de tu propiedad, no puedo alejarme de el después de haberlo creído muerto por cinco años, no puedo y no quiero. Terry yo te amo, pero no me pongas en esta situación tan difícil, por favor.

Terry la abrazo con fuerza - Candy no dejaré que nadie nos separe.

- Lo se, solo se comprensivo conmigo.

L- o seré, siempre y cuando no hayan otras intenciones de parte de él.

Anthony llego a la mansión furioso, subió directamente a su habitación dando un portazo, si tocar a la puerta Albert entro con Pietro.

- Si no les molesta quisiera estar solo.

- A mi si molesta, porque tenemos que hablar…

- Albert, no estoy de humor.

- Si me imagino, es fácil de notar por el modo de llegaste. Pero lo que quiero saber no te tomará mucho explicármelo – Albert saco de su bolsillo un boleto con destino a Escocia – Cuando pensabas decírnos.

- Anthony le dio a Pietro una mirada asesina

- Que? Tu tío puede ser muy persuasivo…

- Solo es un boleto.

- Piensas irte? – Pregunto Albert

- Creo que no tengo por que quedarme, además la fecha es estimativa.

- Y Candy?, llegaste de la nada y piensas irte… - Miró la fecha del boleto- Dentro de dos meses? Te parece justo que le hagas eso. Te perdió por cinco años, y te vas a ir así como así?

- Qué se supone que haga? Ella no me necesita, es feliz, me lo dijo…lo tiene a Terry.

- Ahh…entonces que esperabas encontrar a una Candy aún devastada por tu supuesta muerte.

- Qué quieres? qué me quede hasta verla casada con ese actor?

- Anthony trata de comprender, no le hagas eso, no te comportes como un niño, que por no tener lo que quiere sale corriendo.

- Albert si terminaste…

Albert suspiro hondo – Esta bien me marcho, pero esta conversación la tendremos que retomar.

- Antonio quieres que me vaya?

Anthony no le contestó solo se quedó de espalda a ellos mirando la ventana.

- Parece que si...- Pietro se dijo para si mismo.

Eran cerca de la Siete de la tarde cuando Charles anunciaba que la familia Leagan había llegado.

Archie observó a Pietro y se dio cuenta que se había puesto nervioso. Se acercó a el y le ofreció un pañuelo se forma burlona.

- Toma estas comenzando a sudar, si pudiste soportar a Eliza con eso ya estas preparado para el resto de la familia.

Pietro lo miró algo enojado por el comentario.

- Porqué me miras así como si te gustara Eliza jaja…- De pronto el rostro de Pietro cambio totalmente y fue allí cuando Archie comprendió todo – No me digas que es Eliza la…

- Shhhh! Archie, puedes hablar más despacio.

Los padres de Eliza entraron primero y saludaron, ella se había quedado atrás arreglándose el listón de su cabello.

- Eliza porque te tardas tanto?

- Lo siento – Su mirada se encontró los aquellos ojos grises que la llenaban de felicidad – Buenas tardes.

- Joven disculpe pero no nos conocemos…- Dijo la señora Leagan.

- Mi nombre el Pietro D'Angelo, amigo de Anthony, un gusto.

- D'Angelo? Italiano, verdad? Pero que coincidencia, cuando estuvimos en Italia conocimos una familia muy importante con ese mismo apellido, quizás seas parientes de…

Antes de que siguiera Eliza la interrumpió.

- Y Anthony tia?

- Eliza que clase de educación es esa, no debes de interrumpirme.

- Pero mamá no era que estabas tan emocionada por verlo.

- Buenas tarde – Anthony entro y ambos jóvenes se sintieron aliviados.

- Anthony querido – La señora Leagan lo abrazó – Es maravilloso, cuando nos enteramos no podíamos creerlo.

- Anthony, muchacho estamos muy felices que estés con nosotros.

Gracias señor – Estrechó la mano que le ofrecía – Y Neil?

- Él se quedó en Europa, se ocuparía de los asuntos de Octavio (señor Leagan)

- Que les parece si pasamos a la mesa? – Dijo la señora Elroy.

Luisa ( señora Leagan) tomo el brazo de la tía abuela – Tengo tanto para contarle tía.

Todos pasaron al comedor dejando atrás a Pietro y a Eliza.

- Se puede decir que Antonio me salvó de las preguntas de tu madre.

- Si, seguramente empezaría a cuestionar todo.

- Y yo que me preguntaba a quien te parecerías…

- Que tonto…

- Te avergüenza contar que soy solo un jardinero.

- No, pero conozco a mi mamá…tratemos de tener una velada en paz.

- Estas hermosa – Tomó su mano y comprobó que llevaba la pulsera puesta – Gracias…

- Porque?

- Por llevar contigo la pulsera.

- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, claro que la llevo conmigo.

Pietro se acercó lentamente para besarla y ella esperaba con ansias que lo hiciera, pero alguien los interrumpió estando a escasos centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran.

- Creo que eso lo dejan para después, no quieren que los demás comiencen a sospechar.

- Archie… de que hablas? – Eliza se puso nerviosa – Nosotros…

- Jaja – Pietro comenzó a reír.

- De que te ríes? – Lo miró enojada.

- Archie se dio cuenta…además quien no lo haría si cada ves que te veo siento que mi rostro se transforma y el único deseo que tengo es abrazarte y besarte… - mientras decía eso Pietro rozaba con las puntas de sus dedo el rostro de Eliza, haciendo que se estremeciera.

- Bueno, bueno Don Juan…será mejor que termines en otro momento…

Y así fue. Para su suerte la cena había terminado muy tranquila.


	12. Chapter 12

**El pasado regresa**

**Capitulo 12**

La tía abuela había hablado con la señora Leagan, sobre el festejo del cumpleaños de Eliza, ella muy amablemente la había ofrecido su mansión para hacer la fiesta, Luisa Leagan acepto gustosa – Será una gran sorpresa para Eliza.

Pero ella tenía otros planes, en su viaje por Europa se codeó con gente realmente importante, aunque una familia llamo su atención entre otras, estos eran los D'Angelo.

Los D'Angelo eran muy conocidos no solo en Italia, de donde precedían, sino también en Inglaterra, España, Alemania. Cuatro generaciones de grandes abogados, se les caracterizaba por su frialdad e inteligencia. Entre ellos encontró el perfecto candidato para su hija.

Las invitaciones no se hicieron esperan fue todo tan rápido, pero a pesar de ser así, todo estaba casi preparado.

- Mamá, falta la de Candy.

- Qué? Piensas invitarla?

- Madre me da igual si viene o no, lo hago porque creo que es lo correcto.

- Eliza Leagan desde cuando piensas en hacer lo correcto? Que graciosa, me ausento un tiempo, y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con una hija totalmente diferente.

- Lo hago por Anthony.

- Anthony?! No me digas que sigues con la idea de conquistarlo? Porque si es así pierdes tu tiempo.

- No me refiero a eso…para tu información la relación de Candy con la tia abuela ha cambiado, así debemos hacerlo.

- Como quieras. Tengo una noticia excelente para darte, recuerdas que te escribí diciendo que encontré el candidato justo para ti? Te acuerdas no?

Eliza vio a su madre con un gesto de miedo – Si, porque?

- Bueno mi pequeña – Luisa se sentó y tomó la mano de su hija para que esta hiciera lo mismo – El vendrá a tu fiesta, bailaran toda la noche, el se quedara prendado de ti y quien sabe, quizás la próxima fiesta que celebremos sea tu casamiento.

- Qué? Me parece que estas exagerando…– Eliza se puso de pie enseguida – No me interesa conocer a nadie en estos momentos…

- Por favor niña de que estas hablando, cumplirás 18, creo que es una edad estupenda para que empieces a pensar en comprometerte.

Las palabras de su madre resonaron durante todo el día, que debería hacer, ella ya había encontrado a alguien realmente especial pero eso no sería suficiente para llenar las expectativas de la señora Leagan.

Faltaba solo un día para festejar el famoso cumpleaños y la mansión Andrew era un desfile de empleados. La tía abuela quería estar hasta en el más mínimo detalle, el timbre de la puerta llamó su atención y Charles anunció a Candy.

- Candy que sorpresa, como has estado?

- Buenos días tía – Se acercó a la señora y la saludo con un beso – Veo que está muy ocupada.

- Sí, todo esto es por el cumpleaños de Eliza, recibiste la invitación verdad?

- Si, gracias. Tía vine a ver a Anthony, él se encuentra?

- No querida, salió muy temprano con Pietro.

- Ahh…

- Sucede algo Candy?

- Hace unos días que no se nada de el…

- Candy, buenos días! – Albert saludo a su protegida con un abrazo.

- Buenos días Albert, como estas?

- Muy bien ahora que te veo.

- Bueno yo debo de seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta. Candy quédate a almorzar, Anthony seguro llegara en cualquier momento.

- Gracias tia.

Albert llamó la atención de Candy – Ven, vamos al jardín – se sentaron y contemplaron las hermosas rosas de Anthony, pero entre ellas una se destacaba sobre las otras, su Dulce Candy.

- Es realmente hermosa, verdad Albert?

- Así es, se parece mucho a la persona por quien lleva su nombre – Candy solo sonrió – Que sucede pequeña?

- Se que no es su obligación ir a visitarme o llamarme, pero siento como si Anthony estuviera evitándome.

- Quizás sea así…

- Pero porque? – Candy lo miro extrañada.

- Me imagino que quizás le resulte difícil verte con alguien más. Saber que por quien vino, ya está con otra persona y es muy feliz. No lo crees?

- Sí, pero aun así…que puedo hacer Albert?

- Candy tendrás que acostumbrarte que el ya no es un niño, es un hombre que te ama

- Y yo también... – Esas palabras salieron sin pensar.

- Tú también qué? Candy te das cuenta del tu acto fallido, verdad?

- Albert en estos momentos no me conozco, siempre fui una persona decidida, trataba que nada ni nadie me intimidara pero ahora no soy ni la cuarta parte de esa persona, no puedo dejar de pensar en Anthony y al mismo tiempo siento que soy la mujer mas afortunada por tener a Terry – Candy tapó su cara con las manos – Lo único de lo que estoy segura es no quiero que Anthony se vuelva a alejar, no quiero…

- Pero sabes que eso puede ser algo muy probable verdad?

- De que estas hablando? Albert sabes algo que yo no?

Albert tomo la mano de Candy – Debes estar preparada para cualquier decisión que pueda llegar a tomar, Anthony te quiere de eso no hay duda, pero no pretendas que se quede al lado tuyo para siempre, siempre que lo necesites el estará, te lo aseguro, pero para el será doloroso verte formar una familia con otra persona…

- Lo se…es que no estoy preparada para que desaparezca otra vez de mi lado

- Terry vendrá mañana? - Preguntón Albert.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, ademas no creo que haya sido invitado.

- Ambos conocemos el carácter de Terry, lo mejor será que venga. Por lo menos que sea invitado, que él decida si viene o no, no olvidemos que está en plena temporada teatral.

- Si, pero eso no lo detendrá, vendrá de todas formas.

- Candy, cambiando de tema, sabes algo de Patty?

- Fue a verme ayer al hospital, aun esta muy triste por todo lo sucedido.

- Me imagino, y cuando tiene pensado irse?

- Creo que dentro de un par de semanas. Espero que ella pueda encontrar a alguien que la haga inmensamente felíz.

- Ojalá Stear pensara bien lo que hace, ella es una maravillosa muchacha y la perderá.

- Si es verdad... Bueno me voy - Dijo Candy.

- No te quedarás a esperar a Anthony.

- No Albert, aproveché mi horario de descanso, tengo que volver al hospital.

- Bien, le pediré a George que te lleve.

- Gracias Albert.

Candy se despidió de la tía abuela y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión. En ese momento Anthony y Pietro entraban.

- Candy, como has estado? - Saludó Pietro.

- Muy bien Pietro, y tu?

- Bien gracias, bueno me imagino que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar. Candy nos veremos mañana

- Hasta mañana entonces - Ella miró al joven rubio y tímidamente le dijo - Hola Anthony...

El respondió a su saludo, pero parecía que su presencia no le significaba nada.

Albert se reunió con ellos y le pidió a Anthony que acompañara a Candy, había surgido algo que tenía que resolverlo de inmediato.

- Albert, Candy… lo siento pero no puedo, debo terminar algunas cosas, así que...

- No hay problema Anthony - Candy titubeó al decir esto - Nos vemos mañana. Albert no te preocupes yo...

Albert la interrumpió antes de que continuara. y mirando a Anthony dijo - No Candy, nos desviaremos solo un poco, yo te llevo.

Anthony se dio cuenta de la mirada de su tío, sabía que estaba disgustado. Pero que podía hacer, quería comenzar a alejarse poco a poco de ella.

- Anthony, mañana crees que podríamos hablar? - preguntó Candy

- Claro...

- Bien... - Dijo ella sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Adiós...

Candy fue en silencio durante el viaje, Albert tampoco quería tocar el tema pero sentía que era su deber - Candy disculpa a Anthony, seguramente...

- Albert no necesitas disculparlo, lo entiendo.

La gran noche para Eliza por fin llegó, pasó más tiempo de lo que solía para arreglarse, ella estaba impecable, le costó elegir el vestido adecuado, pero entre tantos optó por uno de seda color durazno, con los hombros al descubierto, a su madre no le había gustado - Es demasiado sencillo - Le dijo. Aun asi no le importó. Ella tenía sus razones.

- Eliza, mira lo que ha llegado - Luisa le hacía entrega de un estuche de terciopelo negro con una pequeña tarjeta - Y a quien no te imaginas de quién es?

- De papá?

- Claro que no! toma lee la tarjeta...

- _Ansió poder conocerte. Feliz Cumpleaños. Luka D'Angelo _- Eliza se quedó sin palabras - Toma, ponlo con el resto de los regalos...

- Que? Eliza Leagan, lo abrirás en este instante...No harás esa clase de desaire...

La joven suspiro profundamente y de mala ganas abrió el presente. Se encontró una preciosa pulsera de oro y brillantes. La señora Leagan no dejaba de admirarla.

- Es divina y va de maravilla con tu vestido. Debes de lucirla esta noche

- No mamá, ni siquiera lo conozco, además ya tengo una pulsera, ves? - Eliza levantó la mano para que la viera.

- Tienes que estar bromeando hija, es demasiado insignificante...

- Suficiente mamá... vamos nos están esperando - Antes de que su madre le contestara, salió muy deprisa del cuarto.

El salón estaba finamente decorado, Pietro y Anthony se habían encargado de elegir las flores.

Era un desfile de buen gusto femenino, todas las damas con sus hermosos vestidos y los caballeros de esmoquin muy elegantes.

Candy, Annie y Archie se encontraban charlando, ambas sacaban más de una mirada entre los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes. Annie lucía un vestido azul marino con un escote muy pronunciado en la espalda, su cabellera como el ébano la llevaba con un peinado recogido, desde que Archie la vio no le podía sacarle los ojos de encima, le había dicho que se veía muy hermosa.

Candy por su parte había elegido un vestido con corte asimétrico dejando uno de sus hombros totalmente al descubierto, de color verde olivo, combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

- Archie, has visto a Anthony?

- No, me imagino que estará con Pietro...espera ahí está Pietro pero no Anthony. Déjame ir a ver...

Archie fue a preguntarle a Pietro, cuando se quedaron solas, Candy le comentó a Annie, que sentía que Anthony la estaba evitando.

- No lo culpo, si es lo que quiere lo respetaré, pero siento un dolor aquí - Candy se llevó la mano al corazón - No quiero perderlo Annie.

- Y no lo harás Candy...no te preocupes, ven tomemos algo - tomando 2 copas de champagne le ofreciéndole una a su amiga - Es extraño que Eliza no haya llega aún.

- Si, es verdad - Candy tomo un poco de su copa y de repente contuvo la respiración cuando vio a Anthony, estaba tan apuesto, peinado con el cabello hacia atrás, le daba un aire mas mayor. Parecía agradable la charla que estaba teniendo, sonreía de manera tan seductora pensó Candy - Jamás lo vi de esa manera... - susurro ella.

- Perdón Candy no te oí, dijiste algo?

- No Annie, allí esta Anthony, sabes con quien está hablando?

- Creo que ella es sobrina de la señora Leagan.

- Ella es muy hermosa...

- No tanto como mi pequeña Candy...

Candy volteó a ver y era Albert - Hola... - Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla - Vaya estas muy apuesto.

Annie se excusó y fue junto a Archie, dejándolos solos.

- Albert, Anthony ni siquiera ha venido a saludarme, que es lo que pasa?

- Solo ha estado algo distraído, vine a buscarte. Eliza acaba de llegar.

Eliza entraba del brazo de su padre y su madre del brazo de un hombre que jamás habían visto, sus facciones eran muy atractivas, con cabellos oscuros y ojos grises, su porte era distinguido. Las damas quedaron encantadas con aquel hombre misterioso. Pero había alguien que se quedó perplejo cuando lo vio, en el momento en que todos estaban pendiente saludando a la agasajada, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al estudio, cuando estuvieron solos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

- Que haces aquí Lukas?

- Buona sera fratello ( Buenas noches hermano). A pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos hemos visto Pietro.

- A qué has venido?

- Te aseguro que no es por ti, hace mucho tiempo me dejo de interesar tu paradero. Solo he venido a celebrar el cumpleaños de la que puede llegar a ser mi futura prometida.

Pietro no quería creer lo que decía, pero recordó lo que había mencionado la madre de Eliza cuando lo conoció, todo comenzó encajar.

- Puedo preguntar qué es lo que haces aquí?

- No es de tu incumbencia y sobre Eliza...

- Que? No me digas nada, es preciosa, un poco fria, me atrevo a decir pero encajaría perfectamente en la familia, no lo crees?

- Aléjate de ella Lukas! - Dijo Pietro enojado tomándolo de la solapa.

- No me digas que estas interesado en ella...

Antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta del estudio se abrió, era Anthony.

- Lo siento si los interrumpo.

- Antonio, no te preocupes ya habíamos terminado.

- Así es - dijo Lukas - Me presento, soy Lukas D'Angelo - estiró su mano en gesto de presentación, Anthony se sorprendió pero de todos modos contestó a su saludo.

- Anthony Brower.

- Un gusto Anthony, y si me disculpan, quiero ser el primero en bailar con la preciosa señorita Leagan - Miró a Pietro de forma fría y burlona, salió del estudio sabiendo que eso lo pondría furioso.

Anthony solo se quedó mirando a su amigo que se apuraba en irse también.

- Se lo que dirás, después te lo explicaré todo.

- Si claro...

El baile había comenzado y la primera pareja eran Eliza y Lukas, todos maravillados en especial Luisa se sentía victoriosa, hacían una pareja perfecta, pero Eliza no se sentía del todo cómoda, y en un momento cuando ella quiso parar, el la retuvo con fuerza.

- Porqué intentas huir? Solo mira a tu alrededor, sabes lo que están diciendo?

- Que? - Preguntó Eliza.

Antes de que él le contestara Pietro se acercó para sacarla a bailar, ambos hermanos se miraron desafiándose, pero como todo un caballero Lukas cedió el baile. Cuando comenzaron a bailar Pietro le dijo lo bella que estaba.

- Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi, llevabas un vestido del mismo color. Creo que fue amor a primera vista...

- En serio? - Los ojos de Eliza brillaron.

- Si, me dolería mucho perderte.

- Entonces no lo hagas. Yo no quiero eso...Tu eres muy importante para mi

- Que pasaría si te beso en este instante?

Eliza rió - Arruinarías mi maquillaje...

De pronto comenzó a sonar una pieza conocida para Candy y Anthony. Su primer vals, en el rostro de ambos se podía percibir como añoraban ese momento, fue instintivo Anthony la buscó con la mirada y cuando la encontró se acercó con una sonrisa y la invito a bailar.

Candy esperó mucho para que él se le acercara, no quería forzar las cosas, tanto para ella como para él la situación era difícil.

Anthony la tomó por la cintura con mucha seguridad, cuando la miró se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

- Anthony, yo... - Candy quería decirle tantas cosas pero no podía expresar las palabras justas. El respondió a estos tropezones de palabras con un beso en la frente.

- No tenemos que esforzarnos Candy, solo disfrutemos del momento. Por mi parte no deseo que acabe nunca.

- Te extrañé... te extrañé mucho.

- Candy... - Fue justo en ese instante que los interrumpieron.

- Me permites bailar con novia?

El rostro de Candy se palideció, y en cuanto a Anthony solo pudo responder con los mejores modales.

Para el resto de la familia les impactó ver a Terry allí, hasta para la misma Eliza. Pero tenía el presentimiento de quien lo había invitado.

- Fuiste tu verdad?

- Querida, justo estábamos hablando de ti con Lukas, me comentaba lo bellísima que estas...

- Tu invitaste a Terry no es así? Medre, porque lo hiciste?

- Hija donde están tu modales, ven hablaremos en otro lado.

- No, cómo pudiste? Sabiendo que Anthony...

Luisa agarró la mano de su hija, pero ella se soltó con fuerza.

- Eliza, basta compórtate, que dirá Lukas...

- Realmente no me importa lo que puedas pensar...Lukas - Lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Y se retiró sin decir más.

- Lukas lo siento, debe de estar nerviosa.

- Señora Leagan, no hace falta que la disculpe, aunque usted no lo crea, acabo de darme cuenta que su hija es una mujer fascinante.

Candy y Terry bailaron una pieza tras otra. Por fin Terry cortó el silencio.

- Candy te ves muy bella esta noche, pero te siento distante, acaso te molestó que te interrumpiera cuando estabas bailando con tu querido Anthony? – diciéndoselo con mucho sarcasmo.

- Terry no malinterpretes lo que voy a decir, pero que haces aquí?

- Claro que no lo haré, y te sorprenderás cuando te lo cuente. Fue la señora Leagan en persona – miro directamente a su querida pecosa, la encontraba bellísima esa noche - Sabía porque lo hacía. No quiero que piense que me presto a sus juegos, sé muy bien que lo hizo con el fin de arruinarte la noche, pero no dejaba de pensar en ti y en él. Crees que me agradó llegar y verte bailando con él?

- Estoy segura de que no, pero...

Terry levantó el mentón de Candy y beso su mejilla casi tocando su boca,

- Eres mia Candy - Susurró suavemente.

Candy se estremeció, sus sentimientos hacia Terry no habían cambiado, aunque estaba muy confundida. Se detuvo y le dijo a Terry que quería algo de beber. Vio en unos de los rincones del salón a Anthony, él no le sacaba la mirada, se notaba furioso.

Terry volvió con dos copas de champagne, tomó la mano de Candy y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Albert con Stear.

- Terry que sorpresa! - dijo Albert.

- Me imagino, nadie esperaba que viniera, verdad?

- Todos sabemos que nunca has tenido una buena relación con Eliza...

- Y quién si? Jaja

Todos se miraron y rieron, ya que tenía toda la razón.

- He visto a Archie y a Annie - comentó Terry - Pero no a Patty, acaso volvió a Londres?

Candy apretó su mano en señal de que no era un tema apropiado de tocar. Stear se dio cuenta de la consideración de Candy, a lo que respondió con completa naturalidad.

- Ella y yo terminamos Terry. Dentro de dos meses viajo a Suiza a estudiar ingeniería- tomo un sorbo de su bebida y prosiguió - Serán cinco años, no podía pedirle que me esperara.

Albert lo observó y no dijo nada. Sin saber porque Patty vino a su mente, recordó la expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, sintió un nudo en el estómago. De repente algo lo sacó de su trance, le llamó la atención que Anthony dejara el salón, se disculpó y siguió a su sobrino.

Vio que Anthony subía a su cuarto. Golpeó a su puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, de repente oyó un estruendo, entró a la habitación y encontró a Anthony parado frente a un espejo quebrado.

- Albert te agradecería que me dejaras solo.

- Dejarte solo en estas condiciones, acaso no te has dado cuenta que estas sangrando. Déjame ver...

- No es nada, vuelve a la fiesta, y no le digas nada a nadie, por favor... – le ordenó cubriendo su herida con un pañuelo.

Archie que también se había dado cuenta, de que algo no andaba del todo bien se encontró a ambos discutiendo.

- Puedo preguntar qué sucede aquí?

- Archie avisa a Goerge que suba de inmediato y trae algo para curar a Anthony, se ha lastimado la mano.

- No hace falta - Dijo Anthony muy enojado - Solo quiero estar solo!

- Basta, deja de comportarte como un niño, harás lo que te digo. Archie apresúrate!

Archie bajo a toda prisa y fue directo a donde podía encontrar a George.

- Parece que es un corte profundo, cómo fue? - miró a su sobrino pero no consiguió nada.

- Me restriega su relación con Candy como si fuera un premio. No se que hacer para que esta ira no me domine.

- Lo mejor es no desquitándote con cosas que puedan lastimarte - Albert quería tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Mientras tanto en el salón se disfrutaba de una excelente música. Fueron unos minutos en los que Candy se distrajo y alrededor de Terry habían mas de diez mujeres, obviamente lo reconocieron , ella le sonrió y el hizo lo mismo.

Candy fue junto a Annie que se encontraba con Stear cuando Archie apareció preguntando a su hermano si sabía dónde podría estar George.

- No, por qué?

- Es que Anthony...- antes de seguir vio a Candy y no quiso continuar -

- Anthony qué? - preguntó Candy - Archie dime!

- Tuvo un accidente, se lastimó una mano...

- En donde se encuentra?

- Candy entiendo que Anthony te preocupe, pero será mejor que te quedes con Terry.

Candy volvió la vista hacia el joven Grandchester, que aun conversaba con algunas de su admiradoras. - Archie dime en donde se encuentra, ahórrame tiempo, ya que si no lo haces buscaré en cada rincón de la mansión.

Archie la vio decidida, a lo que no pudo negarse - Él está en su cuarto, ve primero, buscaré algunas cosas para limpiar su herida. Annie, trata de entretener a Terry...

Candy llegó al cuarto de Anthony, él y Albert estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, cuando la vieron entrar se pusieron de pie, los dos reflejaban en su cara distintos sentimientos, Albert que parecía agradecido, pero Anthony todo lo contrario, era una mezcla entre enojado, decepción pero sobre todo cansado con toda la situación.

- Candy, nadie mejor que tu para esto. Recién acaba de parar de sangrar.

Justo después de decir esto Archie entro con una pequeña maleta blanca.

- Toma Candy - dijo Archie - Por cierto Albert, George no está.

- Acabo de recordar que él viajo a Nueva York, lo siento Archie, te hice perder el tiempo.

- No quiero sonar grosera pero porque no bajan, traten de que nadie se de cuenta.

Y asi lo hicieron cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Candy le pidió a Anthony que se sentara, este solo la observó y dijo.

- Debes volver, preguntaran por ti.

- Si, volveré cuando haya terminado de curar tu herida. Ahora déjame verla - Candy curó a Anthony con mucha paciencia - Esto te dolerá, aún hay pequeños fragmentos del espejo. Dime cómo pasó?

- Prefiero no hacerlo.

- Duele mucho? - Preguntó ella con mucha dulzura.

- No.

Cada contestación de Anthony era más tajante y fría.

Candy podía imaginarse porqué, pero de todos modos no se desanimó.

- Bien, ya casi está. Ahora ajustare bien el vendaje. Listo!- ella lo miró y con mucha ternura acarició su rostro - Lo siento...

Anthony quito la mano de Candy y se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- Te agradezco que me hayas curado, pero será mejor que vuelvas con tu prometido, seguramente estará preguntando por ti.

- Quiero que hablemos - fue hacia donde él estaba y cerró la puerta, tomó su mano y él se soltó.

- Vete Candy, hablaremos en otro momento.

- Porque? Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

- Toda esta situación me molesta. Piensas que es fácil para mi verte con él. Saber que le perteneces, tener que ser yo el que de un paso al costado.

- Para mi tampoco es sencillo, no quiero que te alejes de mi... - Candy se volvió a acercar a él con mucha cautela.

- Candy eres mi tortura... - La tomó de ambos brazos y la apoyó contra la pared - Mírame y dime que ves?

Candy no lograba comprender a lo que se refería, la única respuesta que pudo darle fue - Te veo a ti, veo a Anthony.

- Sigues viendo al niño de 14 años?

- No...

- Y sabes por qué? Porque no lo soy. Ya soy un hombre, un hombre que te ama con locura, que te desea, que necesita sentirte cerca, no me alcanza con besar tu mano educadamente como si fuéramos simples amigos de la infancia. Quiero mas!

Candy abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

- Me entiendes ahora por qué prefiero alejarme?

Los ojos de Candy comenzaron a cristalizarse. Esas palabras habían sido como agujas.

- Y que harás al respecto?... Preguntó, para ir haciéndome a la idea que desaparecerás otra vez - Candy agachó la cabeza y no dijo más.

Anthony muy dentro suyo se arrepintió de lo había dicho.

- Crees que puedo conformarme con ser solo tu amigo?

- Lo único que quiero es que permanezcas a mi lado - Ella dejó ver sus lágrimas - Podrá sonar egoísta, pero no me importa.

- No llores - Anthony seco sus mejillas y la abrazó - Perdóname...- El perfume de Candy era casi embriagador, cuándo se quiso separar sabiendo que era demasiado tentador, ella no lo permitió. Su corazón latía más deprisa.

- Dime que no te irás... No quiero que... - Antes de terminar Candy sintió el aliento tibio de Anthony que era como una placentera caricia y el roce de sus labios en su cuello, no existía espacio entre sus cuerpos.

- Te amo - susurró Anthony - Mas que a nada en el mundo - besó su barbilla - Te amo - dijo nuevamente y besó su mejilla - Te amo mi dulce Candy...

- Yo... - Candy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

- No digas nada - Anthony sonrió - Es mejor que bajes...

Candy volvió en si y asistió con la cabeza.

Cuando salió del cuarto encontró a Eliza esperándola con los brazos cruzados.

- Ya terminaron de hablar?

La rubia la miró extrañada - Que?

- Me quedé sólo aquí para que Terry no se diera cuenta. Cómo está la mano de Anthony?

- En unos días se curará por completo.

- Candy ahora bajaremos juntas, si te preguntan, estuviste conmigo hablando...hablando - Eliza se quedó pensando - Cosas de mujeres.

- Cosas de mujeres?

- Si, y no creas que hago esto por ti - dijo Eliza muy determinante.

- Lo se, es por Anthony...

- Tampoco...no preguntes mas.

Ambas bajaron y al llegar al pie de la escalara Eliza se fue directamente para el jardín, dejando a Candy perpleja. Annie fue al encuentro de su amiga

- Ven, Terry ha estado buscándote.

- Puedes creer que Eliza se portó amable conmigo. Será que ha cambiado?

- No, se ha enamorado - Annie dejo una incógnita en su comentario.

CHIKIS DE MI CORAZON, GRACIAS POR SU ANTERIORES REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, COMO A MI...JA

NO SE OLVIDEN DE TOMARSE 2 MINTOS Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS, ASI SABRE SI VIENE BIEN LA HISTORIA...BESITOS

LALA


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

La fiesta transcurría tranquilamente, ya pasaban de las doce y aun habían parejas bailando. La tía abuela se sentía orgullosa de que todo estuviera saliendo como lo planeó, muchos invitados la felicitaron, por el exquisito gusto en todo.

Durante toda la noche Luisa no se despegó de Lukas, lo presentó a todas sus amistades, orgullosamente daba a entender que podría ser parte de la familia muy pronto a lo que él sólo sonreía cortésmente. Pero todos los intentos de dejarlo a solas con su hija fueron en vano. Eliza rebusco una y mil formas para que eso no pasara. Y una de esa fue ir en ayuda de Candy, Pietro le había pedido el favor y ella aceptó a regañadientes.

Flashback

- Eliza, se que es un favor muy grande, pero…

- Esta bien, pero que quede en claro que no lo hago por ella...

Pietro acarició su rostro con las dos manos y clavó su mirada en los labios de la pelirroja.

- Y por quien lo haces? - preguntó Pietro.

- Porqué siempre buscas ponerme nerviosa? - dijo ruborizándose.

- Dime... - Se acercó rozando sus labios con los de ella.

- Por ti... - palabras que salieron casi sin aliento.

Pietro quiso ponerla a prueba. Hasta donde la recatada y fría señorita Leagan podía llegar. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido y entre besos preguntó - Qué sientes por mi Eliza?

Acaso no era obvio lo que ella le demostraba, porque esa necesidad de querer saber más, nunca se vio envuelta en esos sentimientos que la llevaban a comportarse en su propia antítesis.

- Será mejor que me apresure o Terry podría darse cuenta de todo.

- Porque huyes? - Pietro frunció el ceño.

- No lo hago...luego contestaré lo que quieras. Ahora déjame ir, si?

- De acuerdo - dijo Pietro con un gesto de derrota - Pero tu respuesta queda pendiente.

Fin del flashback

En el salón entre charlas y anécdotas, algo en el vestido de Candy llamo la atención de Terry.

- Candy te has lastimado?

- No, por qué? - contestó inocentemente.

- Tu vestido está manchado...parece sangre...

Candy abrió sus ojos sorprendida, como escaparía sin que él se diera cuenta.

Terry la tomó de la mano y la sacó del salón llevándola al estudio.

- Quieres revisarte en tu cuarto, quizás te has lastimado y no te has dado cuenta.

Candy vio la preocupación de Terry reflejada en su rostro, le dolía mentirle nunca lo había hecho.

- No hace falta Terry, esa sangre no es mía...

- De quién es? - realmente estaba intrigado.

- Anthony se lastimó la mano y yo lo curé. Eso es todo – fue lo más directa posible.

Terry corrió la cara hacia un lado, suspirando fuertemente, era más que seguro que esperaba esa respuesta.

- Es lógico - dijo tratando de contenerse - Espero que no haya sido nada grave.

- Gracias por comprender Terry.

- Claro, jamás dudaría de ti Candy - esas palabras sonaron tan sarcásticas.

- Volvamos a la fiesta...

Terry la agarró por la cintura - Quisiera quedarme un poco más a solas contigo.

- No sería bien visto si nos encuentraran solos.

- Sabes que nunca me importó lo que los demás pensaran.

- A mi si me importa...vamos?

- Extraño a la chiquilla aventurera...mi trazan pecoso – su vos sonaba tan seductora, que le costó negarse pero debía.

- Ella creció...y creo que me gusta más esta que ves ahora, no te parece?

Terry la rodeó con sus brazos. Fue tierno en ese instante. Pero su ser rebelde siempre buscaba más, era enorme el deseo de besarla el cual no se hizo esperar, quiso tratar con todas sus fuerzas de hacerlo suavemente pero no pudo, buscó apasionadamente la profundidad de su boca, quería saborearla y se alegró de que ella lo dejara. Recorrió su espalda hasta la frontera de sus muslos, acercandose aún más a su cuerpo, Terry no quería seguir conteniendo al hombre que pedía a gritos poseer el cuerpo de su dulce pecosa, fue allí que Candy le pidió que se detuviera.

- Trato pero... Candy me vuelves loco - Terry sin pensarlo la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre el escritorio, el vestido sin duda era una molestia para sus intenciones.

- No! - dijo Candy - Si alguien nos ve...

- Si alguien nos ve, le diré que te amo, que me cuesta respirar cuando pienso que estuviste a solas con el que fue tu primer amor, que los celos me ciegan tan solo de imaginarme que rozaste su piel, así sea solo para ayudarlo.

Candy le costaba moverse después de escuchar eso. Terry se acercó a su oído y le confesó - Sabes una cosa Candy...siempre quise que nuestra primera vez fuera perfecta, pero en estos momentos quisiera hacerte el amor ahora mismo sobre este escritorio - mordió sutilmente su oreja, consiguiendo no solo que se sonrojara sino también se estremeciera

- Terry basta! - Candy lo alejó lo suficiente para poder bajarse por su cuenta.

El solo pudo sonreír, le gustaba el juego en el que él se convertía en el cazador. Después se comportó como todo un caballero abriendo la puerta para que ella saliera primero, pero antes de que así fuera le preguntó?

- Estas enfadada conmigo?

Candy negó con la cabeza y le contestó - Solo sorprendida.

Quedaban pocos invitados, Octavio y Luisa Leagan los estaban despidiendo.

La señora Leagan se disculpó varias veces con Lukas, por su hija.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento, seguramente Eliza lamentara no haber podido despedirse de ti.

- Luisa no debe disculparse - Lukas se mostraba despreocupado - Estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto.

- Pronto suena a mucho tiempo Lukas. Te esperamos el domingo a almorzar y no aceptare una negativa de tu parte.

- Allí estaré entonces…

La familia Andrew se encontraba reunida en la sala, juntos con sus huéspedes, además de Terry. Todos exhaustos en especial la tía abuela que no descanso desde que decidió hacer la fiesta en la mansión.

Albert se paró junto a la matriarca de la familia, tomo su mano y dijo - Quisiera que le demos un aplauso a la tía abuela por ser la mejor anfitriona y la mejor organizadora de fiesta.

Todos aplaudieron y consiguieron que ella se sintiera avergonzada

- William que cosas dices hijo... No es para tanto.

- Es verdad tía - agregó Archie.

Anthony entró al escuchar el alboroto.

- De que me perdí? - dijo Anthony curioso sin saber que Terry aún se encontraba allí, sus miradas se encontraron tan retadoras como siempre, el ambiente se tensó de una manera tal que se podía palpar.

Albert rompería el hielo pero algo se le adelantó y fue la preocupación de la señora Elroy al ver la mano de su sobrino vendada.

- Anthony que te sucedió en la mano? - poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a él.

Anthony solo miró a Candy al igual que todos los demás. Solo los que le clavaron la vista al rubio fueron la tía abuela esperando con urgencia una respuesta y Terry.

- Fue solo un tonto accidente tía, rompí el espejo de mi habitación - con un tono muy tranquilo, tomó del brazo y acompañó a su tia devuelta a su sillón para que volviera a sentarse de manera de no darle tanta importancia a la situación.

- Como dices eso, habrá que llamar al doctor para que te revise.

- Tía no hace falta, todo está bien.

- Y cómo te curaste? Tu solo?

En ese momento todos miraron hacia otro lado, por supuesto menos Terry que seguía mirando a Anthony.

- En realidad tía fui yo quien lo curó - dijo Candy. Fue casi cómico como todos al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver la rubia. Todo se debía a que pensaban que Terry no era consciente de lo que había pasado.

La tía abuela la miró con mucha gratitud - Candy muchísimas gracias, ahora estoy segura de que elegiste la carrera perfecta para ti.

- No tiene que agradecerme nada tia lo hice...- Candy se detuvo cuidando mucho lo que diría, lo hice por obligación, como deber o por amor. Quizás es una mezcla de las tres pensó - lo hice y la verdad que no quedó tan mal verdad Anthony? - Candy le puso humor.

Anthony la miró y sonrió, ella no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma chica transparente de siempre, no se lo ocultó a Terry como había pensado, como lo hicieron todos.

Eliza estaba por su parte agotada y más de dar excusas a su madre para evitar a toda costa contacto alguno con Lukas. Su madre no entendía el porqué de sus reacciones. Que más podría pedir su hija, en él lo tenía todo, era extremadamente rico, inteligente y muy apuesto.

Luisa y Octavio se reunieron con el resto de la familia en la sala, Eliza los siguió, la joven fue directo a junto con la tía abuela a darle un abrazo.

- Tía muchas gracias por todo – los ojos de la cumpleañera mostraban una inmensa felicidad

- Eliza no es para tanto, además todos lo disfrutamos mucho y debo de decirte que la pareja que hacías con ese joven era perfecta.

- Con quién? – pregunto Eliza frunciendo el ceño.

- Con Lukas D' Angelo, con quien más crees niña? – el tono de disgusto de Luisa Leagan era más que evidente.

- Ahhh…bueno no creo que sea para tanto, lo que es a mí no me pareció gran cosa – ella miró en ese momento a Pietro y notó en su mirada que estaba agradecido por cada palabra que decía en desagrado al abogado.

- Eliza Leagan! – con un perfecto tono de reproche por parte de su madre.

- Bueno, deberíamos de agradecer a Anthony y a Pietro, sé que las flores fueron ideas de ustedes, aunque imaginé que habrían más rosas – comentaba en señor Leagan.

- En realidad las flores las eligió Pietro – Anthony puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo dándole el crédito por tan hermosos arreglos florales.

- Tenían algún significado? Digo…curiosidad – Eliza observaba pícaramente mientras esperaba la respuesta del joven italiano.

- Pietro sabia a donde quería llegar pero no era el lugar para decírselo y menos con sus padres presentes.

- En realidad si, las acacias dealbata, que son las de color amarillo intenso, significan…felicidades en tu cumpleaños y los junquillos…prosperidad – se dio cuenta que sonaba ridículo, se rio interiormente de el mismo. Pudo captar la mirada incrédula de Archie y Anthony pero todo estaba coronado el de ceño fruncido de Eliza, que seguramente esperaba algo mas.

- Vaya cualquiera diría que eres un jardinero experto – Luisa hizo el comentario de forma burlona.

- Bueno – Pietro hizo una pausa – En realidad esa es mi profesión.

- Perdón? – Luisa no quería creer lo que escuchaba.

- Si mamá – Eliza se adelantó a Pietro para explicarle – Pietro es jardinero – Eliza le regalo una gran sonrisa al joven de ojos grises – Gracias Pietro las flores estaban hermosas.

- De nada Eliza, fue un placer – contestó el respondiendo a su gesto. Pietro se sentía feliz de que su bella señorita malcriada, como le decía no escondiera lo que realmente era él.

Luisa no quiso seguir con la conversación, le desagradaba la idea de perder el tiempo en ese tipo de cosas.

- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Terry tomando la mano de Candy.

- Pero no les gustaría quedarse un poco más? – pregunto Albert.

- No puedo Albert, mañana tengo prácticas y necesito descansar - contestó Candy.

- De acuerdo pequeña pero recuerda que el domingo te esperamos para almorzar, Terry podrás venir verdad?

- Haré todo lo posible Albert – Terry no le gustaba la idea de pasar el día con Anthony, haría todo lo posible por convencer a Candy para que pasaran el domingo juntos solo los dos.

Saludaron a cada uno de los presentes, cuando tocó el turno de saludar a Anthony, Candy le sonrió, pero el mostraba seriedad, sin quitarle la vista de encima le sujeto la mano y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla, para después susurrarle en el oído – Recuerda que te amo… - Candy se sonrojo, lo cual no paso desadvertido en el actor.

- Candy vamos – dijo Terry tomándola de la cintura sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio,

En el coche Candy y Terry iban sin decir nada hasta que él rompió el silencio.

- Candy me gustaría que pasáramos el domingo juntos, solo tu y yo, que te parece?

- Pero ya le dije que si a Albert, no puedo cancelarle…

- Si, si puedes, es fácil, le dices que no puedes ir, no es tan difícil – Terry comenzó a sentirse irritado.

- Terry, no he estado mucho tiempo con mi familia, quisiera pasar el domingo con ellos, además esta Annie, no hemos podido platicar lo suficiente, y Stear, recuerda que pronto se irá al extranjero a estudiar – Candy hizo una pausa.

- Si te entiendo, no debes olvidar que esta Anthony y segura querrás saber cómo sigue de la mano, no es así Candy?

- Terry no empieces…

El actor frenó el coche de repente apretando con fuerza el volante del coche.

- Es que me lo vas a negar?

- Si! Que quieres decir con eso? y si fuera así… que hay de malo si quisiera saber cómo sigue de la mano? – la rubia le contestó con tono afilado cruzándose de brazos.

- Bien, quieres ir, ve! Esto se está poniendo imposible…- Terry siguió conduciendo de muy mal humor.

- Estoy contigo, porque no confías en mi, tus celos son…

- Que vas a decir? Que son ridículos…que crees Candy? que soy un estúpido para no darme cuenta como te devora con la mirada…lo hace de la misma forma que lo hago yo – Terry la miró de arriba abajo, con lujuria, la rubia nunca lo había visto así.

- Es suficiente, no me mires de esa forma Terry…

- Y como te estoy mirando según tu?

Terry se hizo a un lado de la calle y estacionó el coche. Se produjo una pausa esperando que Candy le contestara.

- Y bien dime, como te estoy mirando? – Terry se acercaba muy despacio y peligrosamente a su novia.

- Así…tan sugestivamente, no lo se, me pones nerviosa, ya ni se lo que estoy diciendo…

En ese momento Terry largo una carcajada, era muy cómico ver y escuchar a Candy buscando las palabras justa para describir las cosas.

- Así que eres consciente de lo que provocas en los hombres mi amor?

- Qué? Yo no dije eso… lo que trataba de decir…

Terry le agarró una mano besándole la palma. Su mirada volvió a irradiar ternura. Pero luego sus ojos querían decir algo más.

- Sabes cómo te miro en estos momentos? Lo hago con deseo de tenerte y no dejarte ir jamás.

Candy se sorprendió, las mismas palabras que Anthony. No pudo, ni quiso decir nada, solo agacho la cabeza.

Terry tomó su mentón y lo levantó para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

- De esta misma manera te mira él…

En la mansión la reunión parecía no tener fin, Luisa no paraba de adular a la tía abuela, los hombres en ese momento se retiraron a un salón pequeño para disfrutar de un excelente whiski escoses, pero alguien faltaba en los dos bandos.

- Y Eliza donde esta? Esa niña no ha parado ni un instante desde que llegamos – remarcó la señora Leagan.

- Creo que la vi dirigiéndose al tocador – se adelantó Annie, quien sabía perfectamente donde estaba y con quien.

En el jardín dos jóvenes risueños charlaban entre los rosales.

- No te inspiraste mucho en elegir las flores para mi cumpleaños – dijo Eliza mirando hacia otro lado de brazos cruzados.

- Como que no?! Si los unes diría algo como "te deseo prosperidad y felicidad en tu cumpleaños" , que no te parece lo indicado? – se lo dijo sonriendo.

- Eres pésimo para dedicar palabras lindas a una mujer, parece que tu idioma, traducción o lo que fuere no trabajan bien juntos… - haciendo un puchero como una pequeña niña.

Pietro se hecho a reír, causándole mucha ternura la cara de Eliza – Te amo, pareces una chiquilla… - decía esto sin parar de reírse.

Eliza lo miro atónita – que dijiste? Que…que… fue?

- Que pareces una chiquilla…por?

- No, no…eso no antes…antes, que tu qué?

Pietro miro con gracia la reacción de Eliza. Quería seguir jugando con ella.

- Que parte? No se de qué me hablas?

- Pietro!... No importa no es importante, será mejor que regrese antes de que mi mamá se de cuenta – Eliza comenzó a caminar y el la detuvo.

- Estas enfadada?

- No. Pero es hora de irme ya estoy cansada…además…

Antes de que continuara Pietro la atrajo hacia él, la abrazo con fuerza ya que conocía como solía reaccionar para zafarse de él.

- Espera no te he dicho lo que significan las flores que escogí.

- Si lo hiciste.

Eliza…te amo…

Ella sintió que las piernas le fallaban, que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo se le quedo mirando y se hizo una pausa eterna para el joven de ojos grises.

- No me vas a decir nada, te quedaras mirándome? – le reprocho Pietro.

- Yo…yo…

- Quizás pienses que es muy rápido, pero jamás he sentido algo así…me crees verdad?

- Yo también…

- Tú también qué? – preguntó el italiano curioso.

- Te amo…- Eliza lo abrazó con fuerza y él respondió de la misma manera – Es la primera vez que digo esas palabras con tanta sinceridad. Has sacado un lado de mi totalmente desconocido.

- Toma…- Pietro le hizo entrega de un sobre – Léelo después a solas.

- Que es esto?

- Solo has lo que te digo preciosa – beso su frente con mucha ternura – mi señorita malcriada.

- Gracias…Pietro… – antes de continuar Eliza sintió que alguien venia

Pietro la soltó poniendo una distancia apropiada entre ellos. De repente se escuchó despacio tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención una voz muy delicada.

- Eliza…Eliza dónde estás?

- Annie - dijo la pelirroja exaltada – Que haces aquí?

- Ven tu mamá está buscándote, quieren irse.

- Pero tu sabes?

- Crees que existen secretos entre Archie y yo?

Eliza miró a Pietro, se le acercó a darle un beso rápidamente – Te amo mucho.

- Ti amo…mia bella donna…

Annie miró incrédula esa escena. Cualquiera se daría cuenta con solo observarlos unos instantes que estaban perdidamente enamorados. Juntas se dirigieron a la sala, antes de entrar la joven Leagan, tomó el brazo a la señorita Britter.

- Que quede claro que esto no nos hace amigas – Dijo Eliza con la mirada altiva, típica de ella.

- Lo se…no debes preocuparte…

- Yo…te pido por favor que guardes silencio, mi madre sería capaz de cualquier cosa si se entera.

Annie agarró ambas manos de Eliza y con una dulce sonrisa, algo inconfundible en la pelinegra le dijo – No haría nada para perjudicarte. Se que no somos amigas y hay muchas cosas de ti y de tu hermano que no toleré y nunca lo haré, pero… - Annie suspiro – Es que hacen una pareja tan linda, como podría ayudar a destruir eso?

Eliza sintió que sus mejilla se encendían, y se llevó las manos a su estómago ya que sintió un cosquilleo en el.

De repente Annie extendió su mano – Cómplices de secretos?

La señorita Leagan runció el ceño para después sonreír – Esta bien, cómplices de secretos…

Una vez que se retiraron los Leagan, tanto la familia como los huéspedes se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

El único que no podía dormir era Albert que se encontraba en el estudio preparando unos documentos para su próximo viaje a Londres. Aunque todavía faltaban 3 semanas, le gustaba tomarse el tiempo para hacer todo correctamente y no olvidar nada.

De repente tocaron a la puerta, era Stear que se asomaba para charlar.

- Puedo pasar?

- Claro, insomnio? – pregunto el patriarca de la familia.

- Algo así…hay algo que quisiera pedirte.

- Dime – Albert le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento y apartó los papeles que estaban cerca de él, Stear se sentó y comenzó a explicarle lo que necesitaba.

- Espero que no sea una molestia, pero si no voy a poder estar tranquilo.

- Stear, vamos que es lo que sucede?

- Se trata de Patty…

Albert se acomodó una vez más en su asiento, el nombre de esa niña lo ponía algo incómodo.

- Lo que quiero pedirte es que cuando estés en Londres, te pongas en contacto con ella, para saber cómo esta. Se que el trato que has tenido con ella ha sido escaso, casi nulo, solo un saludo, un almuerzo…nada importante, tampoco te pido que te vuelvas su mejor amigo de la noche a la mañana, pero solo que la trates lo suficiente, para poder escribirme y contarme como se encuentra.

- Stear, sabes que no voy de viaje de placer, que tengo mucho por hacer una vez que llegue. Dudo mucho poder hacer lo que me pides – Albert quería escudarse en sus propias palabras.

- Lose Albert, solo un par de veces…también necesitas comer y Patty es muy inteligente, sería una buena compañía en un almuerzo… - Stear lo miró con suplica – Por favor Albert…

- Esta bien, pero no te prometo nada…

- Gracias Albert, aquí está la dirección de Patty y esta será mi próxima dirección.

- De acuerdo…

- Bien, ahora me retiro a descansar, nos vemos mañana…

- Stear, espera…estas seguro de tu decisión? Dejarás todo por mucho tiempo. Y si quieres volver al lado de Patty y ella ya no quiere?

- Es un riego que corro, solo deseo que sea feliz, y que encuentre a alguien que la valore por sobre todas las cosas.

- Pero es que no la amas? – Albert le preguntó casi sin pensarlo.

- No se…le pedí que no me esperará. Eso quiere decir que no la amo lo suficiente verdad?

- Y para que quieres saber cómo se encuentra o porque no mejor le escribes tu?

- Porque de seguro me olvidaría de hacerlo, pasarían semanas o quizás meses para escribirle, no puedo hacerle eso, no quiero que sufra esperando a alguien que no la merece. Albert ella es un ángel, no piensas que lo que necesita es una persona que le dedique todo el tiempo del mundo aunque sea para escribir una simple carta – Stear miró a su tío con mucha tristeza – Yo no soy esa persona.

- Ve a descansar Stear, buscare el tiempo necesario para saber cómo esta ella y te lo haré saber…

- Gracias Albert – el primogénito de los Cornwells se marchó cabizbajo.

Albert apoyo los codos en el escritorio y se llevó las manos hacia la nuca, así se quedó por varios minutos, esperando a que sus ideas le dejaran de dar vueltas en la cabeza. Que malo podría pasar, es solo un favor que su sobrino le pidió. Serán un par de veces, se dijo…solo un par, lo necesario para dejar tranquilo a Stear.

El sol no se hizo esperar, hizo su aparición imponente y maravillosamente brillante, la joven pecosa sintió que la zamarreaban, consiguió escuchar que la llamaban, pero se voltio para acomodarse de otra forma y seguir durmiendo .

- Candy!

Esta se incorporó de golpe y asustada – Que? Quien?... – totalmente adormilada paso las mano por sus ojos, la luz del día la estaba matando.

- Vamos Candy, ya se está haciendo tarde, recuerda las practicas.

- Lina? Que haces aquí? Que practicas?

- Estuvo muy entretenida la fiesta verdad?

Candy comprendió todo, se levantó de prisa llevándose por delante zapatos, vestido y algunos libros.

- Ayyy rayos! Me quede dormida…

- Si, lo se – Lina se sentó en la cama de su compañera agarro los libro que estaban estaban en el piso y los acomodó en la mesita de noche – tendrías que ordenar un poco no crees?

- Si, perdón, soy un desastre… apenas terminen las practicas ordeno. Lo prometo…

- Tranquila no pasa nada…cambiando de tema como te fue anoche?

Candy salió del baño sujetó su pelo en una sola coleta y se acomodó el pulcro uniforme blanco.

- Bien, dentro de todo… me pasas mis zapatilla, por favor.

- Toma – Lina le acercó lo que había pedido – Cuando dices dentro de todo…es porque discutiste con Terry verdad?

La rubia levantó la vista sorprendida – y como lo sabes?, acaso me seguiste jaja…

- Si, los viernes por la noche me dedico a acosar parejas…jaja - Candy le agradaba mucho la forma de ser de Lina, siempre terminaba poniendo humor a las cosas – En serio, se nota porque te escuche cuando llegaste y no era tan tarde. Pero…si tardaste mucho en dormirte, no dejabas de dar vueltas en tu cama. – Lina se levantó, acomodó su uniforme y se dirigió a la puerta para poder irse.

- Hay momentos que me asustas cuando tienes toda la razón…vamos te adelanto algo en el camino.

En las próximas horas Candy debía concentrarse, las prácticas que hacían eran las ultimas en el año. Era increíble cómo se había pasado el tiempo. Ya no faltaba tanto para navidad. Después de 5 años pasar es mágica fiesta junto a Anthony le provocaba una sensación extraña en el estómago, pero recordó la discusión con Terry, aunque no fue mas que un desacuerdo de opiniones, temía la forma en que el actor la conocía. La rubia toco su cuello, aquel que fue víctima de las palabras y el aliento más tierno…Anthony...

Candy se sentó mirando hacia la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamiento y los recuerdos de la noche anterior, el comportamiento de Terry la asombró, a pesar de su carácter indomable siempre se comportó como un caballero. Sonrió al recordar como con que facilidad la había levantado depositándola en el escritorio confesándole que deseaba hacerle el amor ahí mismo, sintió el ardor en sus mejilla, pero alguien la saco de su dulce trance.

- Señorita Candice Andrew…

La rubia volteo a ver y se fijó que no quedaba nadie, solo su compañera de cuarto con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de burla.

- Es increíble como te tienen de enamorada esos dos jóvenes que ni siquiera te has percatado que la clase terminó hace mas de 20 minutos…

- Lo siento Lina…

- Vamos señorita distraída te esperan abajo…

- Quien? Anthony…

- No, no, una chica – Lina la miró con gracia – Que suerte que no soy esa joven porque pusiste una cara de decepción al saber que no es el príncipe rubio ja.

- Lina, que cosas dices ja.

Candy se encamino al lugar donde la estaban esperando mientras su compañera se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

La rubia no encontró a nadie, se apresuró a preguntar en el mostrador donde una mujer de ojos celeste casi cristalinos y cabello gris que estaba firmando unos papeles.

- Buenos días Perla, Lina me dijo que alguien pregunto por mi.

- Candy, buenos días! – el señora le regalo una enorme sonrisa, como hacía con todo el mundo – Si, te está esperando en el jardín, y ciertamente lo necesita, esa jovencita no se ve muy bien, demasiado pálida…

Candy la miro agradecida y de despidió rápido alzando la mano, apresurándose a su visita…

Llego al jardín en la parte trasera del hospital, y diviso una silueta no conocida. Estaba de espalda mirando hacia la calle atreves de las altas y gruesas rejas negras.

- Buenos días me buscaba – pregunto Candy algo tímida y curiosa.

La joven se dio vuelta y los ojos de Candy no lo creían, en que deplorable estado se encontraba su amiga, donde quedaron sus muy marcadas curvas, el color rozagante de sus mejillas. Y su característica sonrisa que demostraba paz, una paz que lo había visto en tan pocas era esa muchacha enfrente de ella con ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza, con un cuerpo delgado y débil, su piel se notaba opaca, había ausencia de toda alegría posible.

Candy se acercó con todas sus fuerzas contuvo las lágrimas y con su mejor actuación tomó las mano de la joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarla.

- Valla pareciera como si nos hubiéramos visto en siglos… - de pronto la castaña sintió su hombro humedecido, respiro hondo por querer contener toda su pena – No llores Candy estoy bien…

- Paty…lo siento.

- Porque dices eso – la separó y la miró directamente a los ojos.

No hace mas de dos semanas que nos hemos visto y nunca note… - Candy hizo una pausa y no quiso continuar por no lastimar los sentimientos de su amiga – Vendrás conmigo ahora! – dijo Candy con un tono imperativo, la tomó de la mano y se dirigió directamente al interior del hospital, cuando sintió que su amiga se había soltado.

- A donde me llevas? – pregunto extrañada ante la acción de la rubia

- Iremos a ver un doctor Patty, mira cómo estas? Soy la peor de las amigas, como no me di cuenta antes, estaba tan pendiente de mi misma, que nunca note que era lo que te sucedía – Candy se secó las lágrimas y volvió a agarrar la mano de su amiga, pero esta lo único que hacía era reírse, lo hizo de una forma tan jocosa, que Candy se sorprendió, pero esa risa se fue dispersando y dieron paso a lagrimas contenidas del sabor mas amargo.

Candy la abrazo con mucha fuerza y le dijo suavemente – Llora Paty…aquí estoy.

Pasaron varios minutos y Paty sentía que después de mucho tiempo por fin se había desahogado.

- Candy, no necesito un doctor…

Su amiga la miro dulcemente – Lo se…pero sería bueno que… - antes de continuar Paty la interrumpió.

- Lo que necesito es un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate…me acompañas?

Candy asistió con la cabeza, no lo creía, pero se alegró enormemente por el extraño pedido de su amiga.


	14. Chapter 14

**El pasado regresa**

**(Mis queri s chikis, ante de que lean este capítulo quiero comentarle que tiene contenido lemon. Ahora sin mas que decir se los dejo y espero que lo disfruten) **

**Capítulo 14 **

Candy y Patty se dirigieron a un pequeño salón de té cerca del hospital, un lugar agradable y sencillo pero su pastelería era famosa en la zona. Tazas de porcelana pintadas a mano, sus diseño variaban en cada comensal, sillas de hierro blanco con almohadones tejidos al crochet.

- Sé que te gustará Patty, mi favorito es el pastel de fresa y vainilla.

- De acuerdo pediremos ese y uno de chocolate.

El pedido fue tomado y para la sorpresa de Candy no fue lo único que se pidió, se podría considerar un festín, bollos de canela y miel, pan de mantequilla, y mermelada de arándanos, muffin de pera y jengibre, además de los pasteles.

- Patty no crees que es demasiado?

- Tengo apetito, después de darme cuenta que no valía la pena seguir encerrada en mi misma lamentándome por alguien que no necesita de mí, ya habían pasado diez días que no había comido.

- Qué?! – Candy puso el grito en el cielo – Y cuando reaccionaste?

- Hace dos horas…

- Con razón estas en ese estado, déjame revisarte, quizás estés deshidratada.

- No Candy, me mantuve a te, café y agua en el hotel. El único problema es que no tenía apetito, pero ahora lo tengo.

- Paty lo siento mucho, por qué no hablaste conmigo antes? sé que nos vimos pero…yo…

- Lose. No tienes de que preocuparte, tú también tienes tus problemas.

- En realidad lo mío no se puede considerar problemas. Pero bueno dejemos de hablar de mi. Cuando vuelves a Inglaterra?

- Mañana me marcho a Nueva York, pasare algunos días hasta que el barco zarpe hacia Inglaterra.

- Y luego?

- Te refieres sobre qué haré con mi vida?

- Si algo así…

- Bueno me dedicare de lleno a diseñar, es lo que siempre me ha gustado y creo que tengo talento.

- Claro que lo tienes – Candy tomó la mano de su amiga y le dedico una cálida sonrisa – Patty estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sabes que te quiero mucho amiga.

- Lo sé, espero que nos veamos pronto – Los ojos de Paty comenzaron a cristalizarse.

- Yo también lo espero – Candy no quería que su amiga siguiera llorando, sus ojos no reflejaban solamente la falta de sueño o nula alimentación en los últimos días, ellos mostraban largas horas de llanto y falta de sueño - Bien, aún nos quedan muchas cosas deliciosas para comer.

Después de una tarde preciosa, hablando de futuros planes con uno que otro cotilleo, se despidieron tratando de contener las lágrimas, ambas sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverse a ver.

Candy volvió cabizbaja al hospital, estaba muy cansada, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lo único que pretendía al llegar a su cuarto, era sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero al llegar al hospital Lina la estaba esperando.

- Candy adivina?

- Que sucede ahora? Estoy muy cansada Lina, lo único que quiero es irme a dormir – le contestó Candy con un marcado tono de agotamiento.

- Bueno después de esto estoy segura que soñaras con castillos y hadas…

- Bien, ahora si no te entiendo… - la rubia hizo gestos con las manos esperando una contestación.

- Tu príncipe te está esperando…

- Ahh… gracias – Candy no quería ver a Terry en esos momentos, ya no quería volver a discutir sobre sus celos, si pasarían o no el domingo con la familia, verdaderamente no quería nada de eso.

Candy fue a su encuentro, pero no encontró a nadie.

- Que tonta, vine directamete hacia al jardín, pero… - Candy suspiro, apoyo su cabeza en un árbol moviéndola de un lado a otro.

- Hablando sola?... le susurraron al oído, lo que hizo a la rubia saltar del susto.

Candy se dio la vuelta y sonrió, algo confundida por no ser quien ella pensaba.

- Anthony…tu?

- Perdón, parece que no soy a quien esperabas… - sus palabras parecían pesar demasiado.

- Lo que pasa es que…yo creía que... – sin terminar Anthony había terminado su frase.

- Que era tu Romeo? Estas decepcionada?

- No, claro que no. Es que anoche me dijiste que era difícil estar cerca de mí.

- Si pero sabes que es más difícil…tenerte lejos – en ese momento respiro hondo – Se podría decir que tendría que estar acostumbrado a no estar contigo…pero me es imposible – Anthony hizo una pausa, acaricio el rostro de Candy – Te extraño…

Candy se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero en su interior su ego creció, se sentía alagada de que a pesar del tiempo los sentimientos de Anthony siguieran intactos. Pero que sucedía con los suyos. Aún tenía esa clase de sentimientos hacia é? se mantenían fuertes, aunque escondidos? Se sumergió en esa duda, cómo debería actuar ante esto. Se llevó ambas manos al corazón, pero de pronto algo la sacó a la superficie, sintió el contacto de unos labios sobre los suyos, Candy se paralizó, no podía moverse, parecía que su cuerpo no quería reaccionar, solo se dispuso a disfrutar de como Anthony la besaba, fue mayor el asombro cuando el rubio lamió sus labios con una dulzura que solo el emanaba, ella no contestó sus besos, solo se mantuvo quieta, cuando cerró sus ojos, Anthony dio por hecho que le permitía seguir, acarició su cuello, con una de sus manos hasta llegar a su nuca la cual la tomó con fuerza para, hacer el beso más posesivo, con su otro brazo rodeo su cintura para después pegarla a su cuerpo. Candy parecía flotar en una burbuja de placer, que estalló cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba correspondiendo el beso con la misma pasión y fuerza que él lo había comenzado, si querer o por lo menos era lo que deseaba creer. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Anthony alejándolo despacio.

- Te amo… - le dijo él, con un inconfundible brillo de pasión en sus profundos ojos de cielo.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir la rubia, pero no sabía cómo seguir – Esto no está bien, ambos lo sabemos.

- Lo que ambos sabemos es que nuestros sentimientos siguen aquí – Anthony agarró la mano de Candy y la llevo a su corazón y el hizo lo mismo poniendo su mano en el corazón de ella – Es que consideras acaso, que lo que acaba de suceder hace unos instantes fue un error?

- Anthony, es difícil para mi procesar todo esto, tengo una relación con Terry, no puedes venir así de pronto y besarme – dijo Candy volteándose, sin que él la viera, toco sus labios que se notaban hinchados.

- No te gusto? – Anthony la abrazo por detrás y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y lo acarició con la punta de su nariz.

Nuevamente Candy disfrutó del cálido aliento de su primer amor, pero no se dejó tentar, se alejó y dio media vuelta para verlo.

- Qué…qué tipo de pregunta es esa? – dijo nerviosa – Anthony estoy muy cansada, mi cabeza está hecha un lio. Será mejor hablar en otro momento.

Anthony solo sonrió de lado, estaba más que satisfecho con la contestación de la rubia. Pero Candy no estaba segura del porque esa sonrisa de triunfo, es que no fue suficientemente convincente?

- Porque sonríes así? – Candy hizo un gesto con el dedo señalando la boca de él, a Anthony le parecía gracioso el nerviosismo de ella.

- Nada, solo que respondiste mis dudas.

- En serio, y cuales eran si se pueden saber? – dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos, levantando una de sus cejas.

- Solo vine a saber si eras indiferente a mí – se acercó a ella y corrió un mechos de su frente poniendo detrás de su oreja, un gesto verdaderamente dulce, que no pasó desapercibido por ella – Tampoco fuiste indiferente a mis besos, no eres indiferente a mis caricias Candy. Lucharé por ti, te amo demasiado para perderte sin hacer nada.

Ella solo lo observó, Anthony comprendió que era suficiente por un día, besó su frente y se despidió. Antes de irse ella lo detuvo, quiso decir algo pero sus palabras no querían coordinar, no salían de manera fluida y natural.

- No hace falta que te esfuerces, por decir algo, tu beso lo dijo todo mi amor. Adiós nos vemos mañana…recuerdas la invitación de Albert, verdad?

- No podré ir... - sin saber porque eso salió de su boca – Estoy muy atrasada con mis prácticas y debo de ponerme al día, excúsame con Albert y la tía abuela.

- De acuerdo. Puedo seguir viniendo a visitarte? – Anthony la miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Si…

Él solo le agradeció y se marchó, una vez que su imagen se perdió, Candy se dejó caer sobre el césped, su mente se bloqueó. Se quedó hasta que sintió que la brisa de la noche se estaba haciendo cada vez más fría, se incorporó y se fue hacia su habitación. Entró con cuidado porque se imaginaba que Lina ya estaba durmiendo. Se arregló para dormir, se acostó y no pasaron ni 5 minutos que ya se había quedado dormida, el día le había pasado por encima.

Las cortinas fueron sacudidas al igual que las alfombras, todas las mucamas de la mansión Andrew estaban preparando todo, sería un domingo familiar. La tía abuela organizó todo la noche anterior, dio indicaciones de lo que se serviría tanto en el desayuno como en el almuerzo.

Toda la mansión detonaba una alegría que hacía mucho se había perdido, pero que por fin volvía.

Ya era la hora del desayuno, y estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, aún seguían los comentarios de la fiesta festejada el viernes, la tía abuela no dejaba de decir que el futuro candidato para formar parte de la familia era muy elegante e inteligente, perfecto para la primogénita de los Leagan, pero a los ojos de los que conocían el pequeño secretito de Eliza no pasaba desapercibido la incomodidad del huésped italiano, que aunque no dejaba de sonreír estaba rojo de los celos. Anthony como un buen amigo dirigió la conversación hacia otro lado, notando la gratitud en los ojos del joven enamorado.

Del otro lado de la mesa había una discusión de manos, una muy traviesa jugaba con la delicada tela del vestido color celeste pálido, tratando de sentir la piel desnuda, maldiciendo por la cantidad de tela y enaguas, casi llegando a su cometido y festejando antes de la victoria, fue atacado sintiendo un profundo dolor causado por un pellizco. El joven Cornwell sacó su mano golpeándose

- Archie, que sucede? – preguntó la tía abuela.

- Nada tía, hice un mal movimiento y me golpee, pero no es nada – miró a la pelinegra que se encontraba a su lado y se sorprendió de la facilidad que tenia de pretender que no sucedía nada.

Annie le regaló una delicada sonrisa a su joven novio y siguió desayunando muy tranquila, no era la primera vez que Archie hacia una de las suyas. La señorita Britter había aprendido a disimular muy bien sentimientos y sensaciones que le brindaban las caricias de Archie, aunque a punto de romper los límites de la buena educación de la época, siempre era ella la que ponía final a la pasión de él.

Una vez que el desayuno terminó Annie se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un sombrero y su bolso.

La puerta de su cuarto fue abierta sin golpear antes. La joven miro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- Vaya parece que el señorito Cornwell olvidó en algún cajón de su mesa de noche los modales.

Archie la miro haciendo un puchero mostrando la mano en la cual se notaba una manchita roja casi morada.

- Qué? – dijo Annie con indignación – Te mereces eso y más, por imprudente.

- Damita me duele mucho – Archie comenzó a acercarse a ella – Hagamos las paces.

- Ahora no quiero hablar, Patty me espera, permiso…

El castaño la detuve con una mirada triste y arrepentido, la agarró de los hombros – Sé que me pasé, no lo volveré hacer…me perdonas?

Annie no podía resistirse a su carita afligida – Esta bien mi amor, pero tus juegos me ponen muy nerviosa, si tu tia se hubiera dado cuenta… no, no, ni quiero imaginármelo.

- Tienes razón, no volveré hacerlo frentes a otros…

- Ni frente a otros, ni nada…

- Damita mírame – Archie levanto el mentón de la pelinegra para que lo viera directo a los ojos – Es que acaso no te gusta?

Annie sintió rojas sus mejillas. Ya no controlaba su cuerpo cuando Archie estaba junto a ella, amaba la forma en que él la acariciaba, se sentía una mujer deseada y hermosa. Por fin se hacía paso en el corazón de Archie, ella espero paciente a ocupar ese lugar del todo. Archie le repetía incontablemente que no había mejor mujer para él, que la amaba con toda el alma, no hubo día en que no le digiera o se lo demostrara.

Él besó su cuello, lamió hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y la mordisqueó, enterró la mano en el espeso cabello color ébano, y la atrajo más hacia él.

- Annie, dímelo… es que no te gustan mis besos, mis caricias...

- Archie…para por favor, debo de irme… - ella comenzó a dejarse llevar, acarició la mano herida de Archie, la llevó a su boca y la besó justo donde había pellizcado – Te duele? – Su voz era aterciopelada, a él lo volvía loco cuando ella le hablaba con ese tono.

- Si damita, mucho… - su cuerpo se tensionó todo cuando sintió que Annie lamía su mano – Annie no hagas eso…sabes que no podré controlarme.

Ella ni siquiera lo escucho y siguió, Archie se alejó de ella, dejándola sorprendida, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerro con llave.

- Ohh…no, Archibal Cornwell, abre la puerta ahora mismo, el juego se terminó – Annie lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Te pedí que te detuvieras y no hiciste caso, a las niñas desobedientes se las castigan… - sonreía de lado sin quitarle la vista de encima, caminó hacia ella.

- No, alguien puede venir…y…basta, quédate quieto – Annie intentaba empujar a Archie pero él la atrapó con sus brazos rodeándola

- Te amo – seguido de tan hermosas palabras Archie la besó con ternura para que la pelinegra no se negara pero esa ternura dio paso a la pasión, no podía y quería saciarse, deseaba más y se lo haría saber, mordió su labio inferior y lo succionó, sentía como Annie se estremecía…la oyó gemir y eso lo descontroló más. La levantó en sus brazos sin soltar ni un segundo su boca y la depositó en la cama. Ella dio vuelta su cara buscando aire pero él volvió a reclamar sus labios.

- Archie, detente…aun no, así no…

- Shhhh… no llegaremos tan lejos te lo prometo… - después de decir eso Archie levantó el delicado vestido de Annie descubriendo que sus piernas eran un punto que lo desquiciaban, bajó hacia ellas y las beso, las saboreó por completo, se regocijo en su piel que era tan blanca y dulce.

No paró, bajo y beso sus pies, sus pantorrillas, sus muslos y siguió hacia arriba hasta que llego a algo que lo incomodó, jaló con los dientes de los pequeños lazos que adornaban sus bragas, aflojando la prenda para sacarla más fácilmente. Annie sintió lo amenazador de este movimiento y se incorporó de golpe.

- Dijiste no tan lejos…será mejor detenernos – pero Archie se encargó de recostarla nuevamente.

- Confía en mi damita, sé que te gustará – Archie beso fugazmente sus labios y se agacho para seguir con lo que estaba. Deslizo con mucho cuidado la prenda interior dejándola en el piso, volvió a besar y lamer sus muslos – Annie eres bellísima – miró extasiado el punto central de ella, abrió aún más sus piernas para admirar su femineidad, la beso y agradeció que Annie lo dejara, era realmente hermosa y deliciosa, tomó los glúteos de su novia para levantarla a su antojo y llevarla más hacia su boca, introdujo su lengua, una y otra vez, provocando que Annie se encorvara.

- Ah…Archie…es… - la joven tapó su boca para controlar los gemidos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

Archie quería poseerla en ese instante, hacerla suya, que ella lo sintiera, pero prometió no hacerlo, además ver como su dama estaba disfrutando le bastaba, por lo menos por ahora.

Se sentía victorioso por las reacciones del cuerpo de su novia, pero deseaba darle más placer, por eso comenzó a jugar con su pequeña almendra escondida entre los pliegue de terciopelo, otras veces la había acariciado y observaba como ella de derretía, ahora confiaba en que su lengua hiciera un mejor trabajo, así que la lamió, succiono hasta le dio pequeños y suaves mordiscos.

- Archie yo…por favor detente – la respiración de Annie se entrecortaba y se aceleraba cada vez mas, el edredón fue víctima de la manos de Annie que se sujetaban con fuerza, desarmando el perfecto orden de la cama. A pesar de sus pedidos ella se encontraba totalmente entregada al divino placer que Archie le otorgaba con su boca, pero el sonido de la puerta, la sacó de ese momento lujurioso, asustada se incorporó provocando que Archie perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sentado. El momento mas pasional entre ellos se convirtió en el mas cómico.

Annie se levantó y acomodo su vestido lo mas rápido posible pero lo noto todo arrugado.

- Señorita puedo pasar? – pregunto unas de las empleadas.

- No…me estoy arreglando, ven enseguida?

- No desea que le ayude?

- No gracias…yo…yo puedo sola – Annie se enojó con Archie que no cooperaba con nada solo seguía sentado en el piso sonriendo con la situación – Archie! - la pelinegra le llamó la atención en un susurro. De repente la jaló con fuerza hacia él y la recostó a su lado.

- La espero señorita necesito colgarle unos vestidos – la joven siguió esperando paciente, el poder entrar al cuarto.

- No es gracioso Archie levántate y espera en el baño – la situación la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

- Quieres probar a que sabes?

- Que? - la pelinegra no entendia a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Archie la beso con ímpetu, su lengua jugo con la de ella, Annie solo se dejaba llevar, él se separó de ella y la miro extasiado – Delicioso verdad? – Ella se puso roja de la vergüenza y se levantó apresurada.

- Ve ahora al baño, ahora… – Haciendo en gesto con el dedo señalando el lugar donde debería irse. Él pensó en dejar de jugar ya que si no ella se disgustaría en serio.

Cuando Archie desapareció fue abrir la puerta, pero gracias que no lo hizo, sus bragas seguían en el piso a simple vista, las tomó con prisa y las guardo debajo de las almohadas. Abrió y se encontró con la muchacha que la miraba escudriñando toda su persona.

- Me quede dormida. Mira arrugue mi vestido que pena.

- No se preocupe, ahora lo cambiamos deje que le busque algo en su closet.

- No…lo haré yo.

- Que le parece este, siempre se ve preciosa con este vestido rosa – Annie miró con aceptación.

No pudo conseguir que la dejara sola, sus sutiles pedidos fueron inútiles, asi que para que no fuera más sospechoso se dejó ayudar. Ya terminada la misión, la señorita Britter estaba perfectamente arreglada. Aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas persistían.

- Ahora acompáñame abajo, quisiera un ramo de flores para mi amiga se lo pides al jardinero por mí, por favor?

- Si señorita.

Así fue que ambas abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Archie solo para que pudiese escapar de allí.

En un lujoso hotel, Patty miraba a su amiga como si notara algo distinto en ella. No sabía bien que era pero había algo distinto en ella.

- Como esta Archie? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus cosas en su maleta.

- Muy bien… - Annie se sonrojó de la nada, con solo nombrarlo se le venía a la mente, lo que su adorado novio le había hecho después del desayuno.

- Ahh!…entonces es algo referido a Archie…

- Qué?

- Discutiste con él?

- No, para nada – Annie se sentó en la cama, quería contarle como se sentía, es verdad para ella era algo bastante vergonzoso – Patty…lo que pasa es… - la joven timida no podía continuar, se sentía apenada.

- Bien, dime – Patty la siguió y se sentó junta a ella.

- Lo que sucede es que últimamente Archie a estado bastante…inquieto.

- Inquieto? Cómo que inquieto? – Patty trató de pensar cuidadosamente a que se refería pero aun no comprendía.

Annie se dio cuenta que su amiga no lograba comprenderla – Sus manos han estado inquietas.

La joven O´Brien miró hacia la ventana hasta que… - Ohh…ya entendí… y como lo estas llevando, digo…

- Patty es realmente difícil decirle que no.

- Es decir que ustedes dos, ya han...

- No! Y no pasará, es verdad que me cuesta negarme a sus caricias – cuando dijo eso se dio cuenta que Patty la miraba asombrada – Lo siento…

- No te disculpes, debe de ser maravilloso sentirse tan querida y deseada por el hombre que amas…

- Patty es mejor que cambiemos de tema, no me di cuenta, tu hace poco has terminado con Stear. – la mirada de la castaña comenzó a apagarse.

- Annie, no debe de darte pena, somos amigas y podemos contarnos este tipos de cosas, en mi caso Stear jamás me tocó un pelo, sus besos eran tan castos… – hizo una pausa – Me terminé acostumbrando a su forma de ser, pero me hubiera encantado contarte de lo hermosas sensaciones que provocaba mi novio… pero no! – dijo Patty con rabia – Jamás sentí, nada. Solo su compañerismo y me conforme como una idiota!

- Patty…

- Por eso, no guardes tus sentimientos, compártelos con el, Archie te ama, eso si debes de tener cuidado.

- Patty lo extrañas?

- Sí, creo, como te dije antes me acostumbre a él, me conformé con su insignificante cariño – Patty se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

- Discúlpame, no debí sacar el tema.

- No te preocupes, quizás algún día encuentre a esa persona tan especial, y si no llegara a suceder… bueno me refugiaré en mis preciosos - diseños – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Te extrañaré amiga… - Annie dejó escapar las primeras lágrimas.

- Yo también mi querida Annie.

Ya en la estacion de trenes ambas jóvenes se dieron un gran abrazo, pero alguien las sacó de su triste despedida.

- Patty…Annie! – decía una muchacha pecosa agitando el brazo – Espera Patty...

El rostro de esta se iluminó, no esperaba que llegara a despedirse, lo habían hecho ayer, con el estómago lleno de deliciosos dulces.

- Candy…cuidado! – Patty corrió hacia su amiga cuando esta se resbalo cayendo sentada sobre el duro piso – Candy, estas bien? – preguntó mientras se acercaba para ayudarla.

- Jajaja… - Candy comenzó a reírse, sin conseguir poder ponerse en pie, después la siguieron Annie y Patty en su jocosa carcajada.

Las hermanas del hogar de Pony saludaban al tren que se alejaba, sus corazones se sintieron acongojados, su amiga y cómplice, se marchaba a comenzar una nueva vida, tratando de olvidar los momentos amargos, dejando que se fueran y rogando que no dejaran marcas en su corazón.

- Pensé que no vendrías?

- Yo también, pero no podía no estar, es que creí que estarían los muchachos…

- Anthony?

- Si, él – dijo la rubia suspirando.

- Que sucede, lo estas evitando?

- No, si…no se…

- Candy la contestación que me acabas de dar no tiene sentido.

- Ya lo se… – dijo apoyándose sobre una columna, aun encontrándose en la estación y llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Bueno, a ver qué pasó?

- Candy miró a la pelinegra – me besó…ayer. Me dijo que me amaba, y que lucharía por ese amor.

La expresión de Annie reflejaba felicidad, sus ojos brillaban encantados con la noticia.

- Annie, me escuchaste lo que te dije, verdad?

- Claro que si, porque?

- Y porque estas tan feliz?

- Es tan…como decirlo, romántico y…

- Malo…

- Malo? Pero porque? Hace unos días andabas como fantasma preguntándote porque él no había ido a verte, porque se distanció de ti.

- Si, lo sé pero…

- Terry?

- Si, Terry, ha estado tan celoso.

- Y ha tenido razón – Annie sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga - Lo amas verdad?

- Claro que si, hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo además… - En ese instante fue interrumpida.

- No me refería a Terry. Amas a Anthony.

- No, no…comó dices eso?

Annie señalo un banco para que se fueran a sentar – Ven siéntate. Ahora dime qué sentiste cuando Anthony te beso?

- Definitivamente eso no me ayuda demasiado…pero bueno ya que insiste...me agradó.

- Solo te agradó? Como si digieras, me agrada el helado de chocolate…

- Bueno, a ver dime que quisiera escuchar la señorita Britter?

- No sentiste que la sangre te hervía, que querías detener el tiempo para no dejar de sentir sus labios, que a pesar de todo te morías por demostrarle la misma intensidad con la que el te besaba, que…

- Annie! De donde sacas esas cosas – exclamó la rubia abriendo los ojos como plato.

Annie se sonrojo, dejandose llevar por la emoción – Bueno es lo que yo siento cuando Archie me besa.

- Pero Archie es tu novio…

Y- Anthony fue tu primer amor y es más que obvio que sigues sintiendo algo por él, si no fuera así, ya hubieras dejado las cosas claras entre Anthony y tu corazón, por qué no lo haces? – Candy la miró extrañada, de donde salió esta nueva Annie tan avasalladora.

- Bueno… - Annie no la dejo continuar.

- Te diré porque… porque no quieres perderlo, porque lo amas…

La rubia se quedó asombrada y no pudo articular palabra.

- Ahora vienes conmigo y almorzaremos todos juntos como dijo la tía abuela, desde muy temprano ha estado preparando todo para que pasáramos un domingo familiar.

- Pero en realidad no puedo…es que cambie mi turno con una compañera, que necesitaba el día de hoy y la estoy cubriendo en sus prácticas.

- Bien pero deberías ir tu misma a decirle, y de paso saludar.

- Está bien, pero solo un momento.-

Terry fue recibido por su madre. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba ansiosa de verlo y platicar con él.

- Buenos días madre, como estas?

- Muy bien ahora que te veo hijo, te he extrañado.

- Lo siento por no haber podido venir antes.

- No hay problema, pero pensé que vendrías con Candy.

- Creo que estamos peleados – sus palabras salieron con desgano.

- Terruce , como que crees?

- Si, discutimos, no hemos vuelto hablar.

- Otra vez tus celos verdad?

- Madre! – Terry fue directo al a sentarse en el sofá apoyando los pies en la mesa.

Eleonor bajo los pies de la mesita de café y se sentó en ella delante de él.

- Esos celos destruirán su relación.

- Y qué esperas mamá, que no haga o diga nada. Me tiene harto ese, rubio insípido…

- Bueno… – A la actriz le hizo gracia como su hijo se expresaba – Tranquilo hijo. Pero debes de pensar dos veces antes de hacer o decir algo, y en tu caso conociéndote, pensaría más. Eres demasiado temperamental.

- Siento que puedo perderla y eso me saca de mi. Puedo preguntarte algo? Cuando papá se alejó de ti, cómo supiste que todo se había perdido, que no habría vuelta atrás?

- El mismo día que supe que todo entre nosotros se había acabado, fue cuando te alejó de mí.

**Flashback **

- Que crees que estás haciendo?

- Lo mejor para el niño es estar con su padre.

- Y qué hay de mí? Es mi hijo Richard, no puedes hacerme esto.

- Crees que lo dejaré contigo, a merced de tus amistades, de tus amantes… - de repente se escuchó el golpe de una cachetada, Eleonor no contenía las lágrimas, su bellos rostro estaba desfigurado por la rabia y la desesperación.

- Aldo, llévate al niño – la mano derecha y asistente del duque tomó al niño como pudo ya que este, no dejaba de patalear y llamar a su mamá.

- Terry! No!, suéltame es mi hijo… - el duque la agarró por los hombros zamarreándola, tratando de que entrara en razón – Eres de lo peor, me arrepiento de haberte conocido, maldito infeliz!

- Basta! – gritó él – Él es mi heredero, debe de estar a mi lado. Yo podré darle todo, que le darás tu?... ni siquiera tu tiempo, porque estas tan sumergida en tu estúpido teartro - ella se dejó caer al suelo, frustrada – Adiós Eleonor.

Dolida, por la decisión de aquel hombre, lo vio alejarse dejándola atrás. Solo pedía que se diera vuelta y le regalara una última mirada, que demostrara aunque estuvieran muy escondido un poco de amor.

- Mírame Richard, mírame por última vez – dijo con voz quebrada y en un susurro, pero a pesar de su ruego, él no lo hizo demostrando que todo había terminado. La gran historia de amor entre la actriz americana y el duque ingles quedaría guardado en las páginas de un diario polvoriento dentro de algún cajón olvidado.

**Fin flashback **

Terry abrazó a su madre, y ella se aferró a él

- Mamá, ahora estamos juntos.

- Lo se hijo, pero nunca voy a olvidar como tu padre me arrebato a mi más grande tesoro y llevándose con él todo mi amor – Eleonor se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas – Hijo, dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, ellos no mienten, cuando vi los de tu padre, me di cuenta que no habría vuelta atrás.

- Si es así no quiero mirar a sus ojos, ellos son mi perdición si llegara a encontrar en ellos resto de ese primer amor, no quiero que se de vuelta a mirar el pasado.

- Terry…debes de confiar, para ella es muy difícil todo esto, además dejándola no es la mejor manera para que se quede a tu lado.

- Me molesta ser tan…yo? Jaja – Terry rio con su madre.

- Tan tú. Ven será mejor que almorcemos algo y después vallas a hablar con ella y aclares las cosas.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón mamá.

**Bueno que les pareció? A partir de este capítulo comenzaran a desencadenarse, ciertas situaciones agradables y no tanto para nuestros queridos personajes.**

**Les mando un beso, espero sus comentarios que son el motor principal de tode esto.**

**Lala**


	15. Chapter 15

El pasado regresa

Nota : Las frases entre comillas son pensamientos de nuestros bellos protagonistas.

Capítulo 15

Annie llegó junto a Candy a la mansión Andrew y fueron recibidas por los hermanos Cornwels.

Aun la pelinegra se sentía disgustada con su novio por el penoso momento que este le hizo pasar, demostrándolo con un trato frio y desinteresado. Candy y Stear miraban intrigados a la pareja, era extraño su comportamiento que conociendo el inmenso por no decir desmesurado amor que la joven Britter sentía por su chico ojos color miel.

- Permiso, pero necesito refrescarme, enseguida vuelvo – Annie comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando sintió un agarre en su muñeca.

- Annie te acompaño… - su rostro inocente solo provocaban remolinos de dulzura en el corazón de ella, pero… - " Bribón, descarado y astuto Archibald, no seré tan condescendiente esta vez" – pensó ella.

- No gracias… quédate con Candy – Annie se soltó de Archie y siguió su camino lo más rápido posible, pero Archie fue tras ella.

- Damita sigues molesta? Mi amor, podemos hablar?

- Ahora no! – ella contesto con resolución.

- Hablemos… - la voz de ambos jóvenes se perdieron una vez que llegaron a la planta alta.

Stear, comenzó a reír, lo que provocó la misma reacción a Candy.

- Es raro ver a Annie disgustada con Archie… - comentó el mayor de los hermanos.

- Que pudo haber hecho para que lo ignorara de esa manera.

- Nada bueno por lo que se ve – pero Stear se puso serio de pronto y mirando a Candy le preguntó sobre Patty.

- Ella se marchó hoy a Nueva York, se quedará unos días hasta que el barco zarpe hacia Inglaterra.

- Y como esta ella?

- Que quieres que te diga Stear, han sido muchos años los que han estado juntos, será difícil para ella, pero Patty lo superará.

- Me siento el peor hombre sobre la tierra…- dijo el masajeando su sien.

- Stear… - Candy pensó que no sería apropiado comentarle el pequeño desequilibrio alimenticio de su amiga – No te mortifiques, ella estará bien, además… – antes de que terminara de hablar sintió unas cálidas risas que provenían del jardín y se hacían más fuerte, la charla indicando que se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Es muy hermosa, estoy segura de que podré hacerlo con tus estupendos consejos – decía una vos femeninamente melodiosa.

- Si tienes algún problema solo dime y te ayudaré, veras que… - no puedo continuar la frase, en ese momento la vio, su dulce flor angelical parada frente a él – Candy…- su nombre sonaba encantadoramente cuando sus labios lo pronunciaban.

- Hola Anthony. Como estas?

- Bien, pensé que no vendrías… - sus ojos decían más que eso "Mi hermosa pecosa te extrañé tanto, necesitaba verte".

- En realidad no…digo si...eh… "que tonta Candy di algo concreto". Solo vine a excusarme con la tía abuela, debo volver al hospital, y se que ella me esperaba.

Anthony se acercó a la rubia, sin quitarle un segundo la vista de encima sonriéndole – Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que pasáramos el domin… - de pronto recordó que no estaban solos – Lo siento, Candy no te he presentado, ella es Anabel Leagan, prima de Eliza.

- Mucho gusto – dijo la hermosa muchacha poseedora de ojos almendrados y cabellos castaños claros, un poco más alta que Candy.

- Igualmente – Candy se sintió extrañamente fuera de lugar, en ese momento vio que la joven tenía en su mano un pequeño retoño de rosa color amarillo intenso. El hecho de que Anthony le confesara que el jardín lo había vuelto de cabeza cambiando todo de lugar, como regalo donde sus Dulces Candy crecerían solo para ella, la hizo sentir que le estaban arrebatando algo muy preciado.

- Joven Anthony – la voz del mayordomo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Si Charles?

- El señor William lo necesita en el estudio.

- Claro, si me disculpan, enseguida regreso.

Despues del el joven Brower se fuera el silencion de apoderó de la habitacion. Vaya que era incomodo estar allí, solo un par de miradas y sonrisas, pero el ambiente se podía cortar con tijeras.

- Es muy hermosa la flor que llevas – comentó la rubia

- Ohh…sí. Quiero aprender a cultivarlas y pensé que nadie mejor que Anthony para enseñarme.

- Si, él es…grandioso. Ama muchisimo sus flores.

Stear solo se limitó a observar la situación, era más que evidente que ella no venía por simples clases de jardinería.

- Stear… - Candy llamo la atención de su amigo – Necesito hablar con la tía abuela, sabes en donde se encuentra?

- Ella salió, pero me imagino que estará de regreso pronto, quieres que la esperemos en la sala?

- No, ya tengo que irme tengo prisa – mas que prisa, lo único que quería era huir antes de que Anthony regresara – Anabel, fue un gusto verte.

- Gracias, igualmente – ambas jóvenes se saludaron. Candy y Stear caminaron hacia la puerta de salida, se abrazaron, pero antes de partir Candy le dejo saludos a la familia en especial a la tía abuela.

- Por favor Stear discúlpame con la tía, pero en otra ocasión será.

- No te preocupes Candy.

Así Candy se alejó con pasos apresurados. Cuando Anthony se dio cuenta de que ella se había marchado sin haberse despedido de él, fue tras ella corriendo, dejando a una muchacha en la dulce espera con el ceño fruncido y una flor en sus manos.

No tardó mucho en ubicarla entre la gente.

- Candy! Candy espera! – esta sintió un frío en su espalda, no quería voltear, pero que otra opción tenía.

- Anthony? Que sucede? – lo noto agitado.

- Porque te fuiste sin saludar? Quería que platicáramos un rato más…

- Lo siento pero estaba apurada.

- Te encuentras bien? – pregunto al darse cuenta de que ella ni siquiera lo miraba de frente.

- Sabes, no se si es el momento o no, quizás no…pero creo que es mejor así… - sus palabras era confusas para el rubio que se perdía en su sola presencia.

- Que es mejor así? No te entiendo Candy…

- Tu encontraste alguien con quien congeniar, Anabel es muy hermosa, a simple vista se ve que es una joven de una excelente educación, refinada y…y…ya te dije que era hermosa verdad? – Anthony la miró curioso, no sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar.

- Si lo dijiste, puedo saber porque esta repentina conclusión de tu parte?

- No es obvio…creo que hacen una pareja perfecta – se lo dijo y sin rodeos.

- Es una broma verdad? – mantuvo su mirada en dirección a los verdes ojos de la joven, pero esta evitaba ver los suyos.

- No… todo sería mejor así, no lo crees? Tu con ella y yo con… - antes de terminar Anthony la sujetó del brazo con fuerza acercándola a él, su disgusto era más que evidente.

- Anthony me haces daño…

- Y tú, no crees que me lo haces a mí con tu ridícula conclusión?

- Pero…es que es lo mejor.

- Para quien!? – pregunto enfurecido.

- Para todos! – le respondió ella en el mismo tono.

- No, será lo mejor para él y lo más fácil para ti, pero lo que respecta a mi persona te aseguro que no.

- Y que se supone que debo de hacer? – las traicioneras lagrimas solo demostraban que él tenía toda la razón.

- Quizás que no me demostraras la misma pasión cuando te beso, que tu cuerpo no reaccionara cuando te acarició, ese sería un buen comienzo.

- No eres justo...

- Y quién demonios es justo conmigo Candy? – ella solo agacho la cabeza y el insistió – Quien!?

- Basta! – le grito ella. La escena era más que entretenida para las miradas curiosas.

- Pase más de 5 años esperando para verte, fuiste la única mujer en mi vida, mi pequeña pecosa… - el cielo comenzó a nublarse al igual los ojos de Anthony – Fui tan idiota en pensar que tú aun sentias algo por mi…dime como lo hiciste?

- Qué? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Cómo me olvidaste tan rápido?

- No me digas eso, yo no te olvide tan rápido como piensas, yo jamás lo hice…

- Estas segura, hace cuanto que estás Grandchester. Te ayudo a sacar cuentas?

Candy se sintió insultada y desbastada ante el comentario del joven Brower – No piensas que estás siendo cruel conmigo?

Y tu? No eres cruel al demostrarme una cosa y salir luego con la estúpida idea de que debo de estar con otra persona? Pero sabes…te haré las cosas sencillas. Olvida lo que te dije ayer por la noche, olvida todo…pero no me pidas que me quede a tu lado solo para verte en los brazos de tu actorcito. No pienso jugar el papel de amigo de la infancia, porque no lo haré – él se dio media vuelta para volver a la mansión, cuando Candy se adelantó se puso en frente y apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Anthony para detenerlo.

- No! Tu…tu… - las palabras parecían no salir – Me prometiste que no te alejarías de mí. Por favor…- Candy se quebró en ese momento – Por favor…

- Lo siento, pero no puedo... - tomó las frias y temblorosas manos de Candy alejandolas de él

Anthony llego a la mansión enfurecido por toda la situación, varias miradas estaban sobre él. Olvidando toda su educación y caballerosidad, se dirigió directamente a su habitación ignorando a todos incluyendo la visita.

- Anthony… - comenzó a decir Anabel – Me podrías, repetir que tengo que hacer al plantarla – dijo estirando la pequeña planta.

- Ahora no! – solo se limitó a decir en un tono fuerte, sin mirar a nadie siguió caminado hacia su cuarto. Anabel se quedó petrificada por la forma en que la trato. Los presentes entre ellos sus primos y su mejor amigo, lo miraron con sorpresa y una vez que oyeron el portazo en la planta alta , fueron tras él.

* * *

En otra casa igual de lujosa, el mayordomo daba aviso de que el invitado acababa de llegar.

- Gracias Hector tomaremos un aperitivo antes del almuerzo en el jardín, por favor condúcelo hasta allá.

- Como guste señora.

- Octavio – volvió hablar la señora de la casa – Convence a Eliza que sea cortés, últimamente está demasiado extraña.

- Yo la he visto como siempre, aunque debo de reconocer que ha estado más amable, mal alegre quizás.

- Y eso no te parece extraño?

- Luisa por favor…no seas ridícula, todo lo contrario – dijo levantándose de su cómodo sofá dejando a un lado el periódico – Iré a recibir a Lukas, solo trata de no ser tan obvia tratando de emparejarlos.

- De acuerdo yo voy por Eliza.

La puerta se abrió sin avisar, lo que provoco que Eliza saltara del susto.

- Mamá, llama antes de entrar, me asustaste – disimuladamente abrió el cajón y guardo la carta que le fue entregada el día de su cumpleaños.

- Eliza, Lukas acaba de llegar…

- Todavía con eso, no quiero que me lo metas por los ojos mamá…

- Pero de que estas hablando? El es amigo de tu padre…

- Amigo? Mamá no me vengas con eso. Él no es amigo de mi padre. Solo estas tratando de buscarme marido y eso no me gusta.

- Desde cuando te quejas, además el sería un excelente esposo, está a la altura de nuestra familia.

- No quiero que me busques a nadie, creo que soy lo suficientemente madura para hacerme cargo de eso.

- Jovencita que manera es esa de hablarme? Ahora bajaras inmediatamente con tu mejor sonrisa y serás amable con él.

La joven rodo los ojos en señal de desaprobación – No te prometo nada…

Ambas mujeres salieron y se encaminaron hacia al jardín.

- Eliza – Hablo el joven abogado perfectamente arreglado – Estoy encantado de verla nuevamente.

- Buenos días – se limitó a decir la muchacha con aires desinteresados.

- Lukas, dime cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Chicago? – curioseo Luisa.

- Depende – miró a Eliza – De cuánto tiempo me lleve…conquistar mis planes – esbozo una sonrisa perfectamente seductora.

- Eliza, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a prestarle atención a su jugo de naranja.

- Bueno espero que todo salga como esperas – Luisa estaba mas que satisfecha, por el proceder de Lukas, que dejaba más que claro el interés por su hija.

- Yo también lo espero.

* * *

Annie miró a Anabel, con una sonrisa trasmitiendo todo esa paz que la caracterizaba.

- Anabel por favor quédate a almorzar con nosotros estoy segura que la tia abuela quedará encantada de que sea así.

- Annie, gracias, pero tengo un compromiso con mi familia.

- Bueno no faltara ocasión – le dijo la pelinegra.

- No, espero que la próxima vez Anthony se encuentre de mejor ánimo, me preocupo como volvió de la calle.

Mientras en la planta alta de la mansión, en el cuarto del joven Brower.

- A ver si me queda claro, nos estas diciendo que te vas… - Archie tomaba una camisa que Anthony recién guardaba en una maleta, para volverla a colgar en el closet.

- Si, ya lo decidí. Si tanto le está martirizando mi presencia pues bien! – el rubio volvió a girar extrañado ya que le faltaba ropa en su equipaje – Archie basta! Necesito terminar!

Su primo se paralizo con el grito sosteniendo uno pantalones en una mano y una percha en la otroa

- Si ya lo pensaste bien, que no creo – le dijo su amigo de ojos grises – Prepararé mis cosas y me iré contigo.

- Tu no vas a ningún lado y tu tampoco – señaló Archie a los dos amigos y hablando en tono imperativo, Pietro como un niño obediente se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados. Anthony fulmino con la Mirada al italiano.

- Que? No me mires asi…además Antonio, a donde iremos, que le dirás a tu tia, ella llegará en cualquier momento, si es que no lo hizo y preguntará por ti y el porqué de su domingo familiar arruinado. Yo creo que estás pensando las cosas en calientes, estas demasiado enojado.

- Stear y tu no tienes nada que acotar a todo esto? porque mi primo y mi amigo están imposibles – dijo Anthony con sarcasmo.

- En realidad yo pienso que deberíamos almorzar todos juntos y luego hablas con la tia y si tanto quieres irte, bien podrías a pasar una temporada a Lakewood.

- Stear! – grito su hermano – No compliques las cosas.

- No veo que tenga de malo, falta un poco más de tres meses para navidad, la familia puede reencontrarse en Lakewood, de esta forma tanto Candy como Anthony pueden poner sus ideas en orden.

- Ya no hay nada que poner en orden, Candy me dejó muy claras las cosas… pero Stear tiene razón, hablaré primero con la tia abuela. Luego de navidad volveré a Escocia.

- QUE!... – fue un grito unísono de los tres jóvenes que miraban a Anthony asombrados.

- Pero…pero… - comenzó a decir Archie – Le dejaras el camino libre a Terry.

- El camino libre? – Anthony lo miró con ironía – Acaso crees que tomé lugar en el supuesto camino del que hablas, Candy desde el momento en el que conoció a Terry me saco de ESE camino.

- En verdad piensas eso? – Stear no salía del asombro por las palabras de su primo – Candy sufrió muchísimo a causa de tu supuesta muerta! Nosotros estuvimos con ella y sabemos lo que padeció con la terrible noticia. – le respondió con rabia.

- Y cuanto le duró el luto Stear! – Anthony lo miraba y sus ojos azules mostraban una mezcla de desesperación e ira que se transformaron el amargas lágrimas – Sabes lo que fue pasar 5 años lejos de ella y aun así nunca…nunca dejar de amarla! Era la única que ocupaba mi corazón y mi mente – Anthony camino hasta un pequeño escritorio y buscando en uno de los cajones sacó una carpeta de cuero y lo arrojándola al piso, dejando al descubierto bellos dibujos hecho en carboncillo, Stear y Archie tomaron uno cada uno y los observaron con fascinación, era Candy en cada uno de los dibujos, sentada sobre una rama de árbol, rodeada de flores, en el portal de las rosas.

- Anthony tu los dibujaste?

Sin quedarse conforme el rubio abrió otro cajón sacando unos cuadernos, parecían diarios los cuales sufrieron el mismo destino que los dibujos.

- Anthony…son tus diarios, no deberías… - Stear no sabía cómo terminar la frase.

- No fue una, sino varias jóvenes que me buscaron y me insinuaron sus intenciones...y nunca las acepte... - se dejo caer el piso apoyando su espalda en la cama, cansado, con la mirada perdida.

- Eso si se los puedo asegurar – se escuchó la voz de Pietro que aún seguía sentado en un rincón de la habitación.

- Pero eso, bueno eso es…

- Que? Diferente? – termino de decir Anthony – Claro que es diferente porque yo aún la tengo clavada en el alma – se limpió las lágrimas – Háganme un favor…desháganse de todo eso, ahora solo es basura.


	16. Chapter 16

**El pasado regresa **

Capítulo 16

Candy decidió volver a pie al hospital, deseando que el camino le tomara una eternidad para poner en orden todo lo que sucedió. Estaba dolida por las duras palabras de Anthony pero un rincón de su mente y corazon le daba toda la razón. Por un lado no quería que se alejara de ella pero por el otro estaba Terry, nunca tuvo la intensión de lastimar a nadie, las cosas se les fueron de la mano, no pudo controlarlas, así como tampoco podía controlarse cuando Anthony se le acercaba, que estaba sucediendo con ella.

Apenas doblando la esquina se percató que el auto de Terry estaba estacionado. Frenó su andar en seco, no sabía porque pero no quería verlo, sabía que vendría una lista extensa de reproches, pero respiró hondo, toco su rostro el cual demostraba a leguas que estuvo llorando. Aun así no le quedaba de otra, arregló un poco su cabello, alisó su uniforme y con pasos enérgicos se dirigió al hospital.

Casi llegando a la puerta lo vio salir, su cara revelaba sin duda un profundo descontento. Cuando la vio, Terry frunció el ceño.

- Estuviste llorando Candy?

- Si, Patty se marchó… - la excusa justa.

- Lo siento lo había olvidado – Terry se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza – Estoy seguro que ella estará bien y que pronto volverán a encontrarse.

Candy solo se dejó abrazar, y respondió levantando sus brazos solo por inercia, sin ganas, se sentía demasiado triste solo quería meterse debajo de sus cobijas y dormir por lo menos tres días seguidos.

- Quieres salir a caminar, podríamos ir a tomar algo – le ofreció Terry con una mirada de lo más tierna.

- Terry será mejor en otro momento, no me encuentro de humor, además caminé demasiado solo quiero ir a dormir.

- Si eso es lo que quieres lo respetaré – el actor hizo una pausa y tomó aire – Candy hoy me confirmaron que la próxima semana nos iremos de chicago, aun no está decidido a donde pero lo más seguro es que sea en San Francisco.

- Vaya…si que te iras lejos… - le dijo de manera desganada.

- Lo se, me encantaría quedarme por más tiempo o que tu vinieras conmigo, aunque sé que es imposible – él acaricio el rostro deprimido de su pecosa, estaba seguro que la despedida de Patty no era lo único por lo que ella estaba así.

- Terry… – Candy lo abrazó, deseando detener el tiempo para dejar de sentirse cada vez más desdichada.

- Todo estará bien, solo será por un tiempo...

Un tiempo. Ya habían pasado un poco más de dos meses, Candy encontraba consuelo en sus estudios y labores diarias. No solo había dejado de ver a Terry, el trataba de escribirle seguido, pero por lo que decía en sus cartas, poco era el tiempo para hacerlo, terminaba muy tarde con los ensayos, luego la obra y cuando por fin podía, se quedaba totalmente dormido. Pero no solo recibió carta de Terry, en una oportunidad también de su querido protector que se encontraba en Londres por asuntos de trabajo. Por el momento se quedaría unos cuantos meses, pasaría navidad lejos de ella. Sus cartas siempre eran divertidas, le contaba con lujos de detalles todo, y aunque esta tuviera tintes de tristeza porque su querido sobrino se alejó, quedándose en Lakewood, Albert siempre trataba de sonar optimista frente a cualquier situación.

Del otro lado del continente, el clima parecía no dar tregua, tres días seguidos lloviendo, aunque era una llovizna, ya era realmente molesto para el patriarca de la familia Andrew.

Detuvo su coche en la dirección que el papel arrugado decía. Treinta minutos habían pasado y él aún no se decidía a bajar del auto. Quería mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Stear, por lo tanto tomo coraje y se decidió ir, no sabía por qué pero tenía una sensación extraña.

Golpeo dos veces y una mujer de cabellos rojizos abrió la puerta, con solo decir quién era lo hizo pasar de inmediato, Albert se sentó en la sala a esperar.

"Solo será un momento" - se dijo para si mismo. De repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se escuchó un grito agudo, una llamada de auxilio, salió corriendo de la cálida habitación y entró al lugar en el que parecía haber alguien en problemas. Se sorprendió a ver una joven colgando de unas de las repisas de la enorme e interminable biblioteca.

- Por favor, ayúdame – Patty tenía la cara pálida del miedo, lo que hizo no prestar atención quien era su posible héroe.

- Espera te acercare la escalera… - se lo dijo con prisa.

- Apresúrate que ya…no aguan…ahhh! – sus manos resbalaron y cayó. Fue suerte que cayera sobre el joven que estaba elegantemente vestido, como era de costumbre.

- Lo siento…estas bien, estas bien?

Albert se cubrió la cara, sentía un fuerte dolor en la nariz.

- Creo que estaré mejor cuando me tome un analgésico.

- Albert? – preguntó Patty tímidamente – Te golpee en la nariz verdad? Lo siento tanto…

- Descuida, tu como estas?

- Estas sangrando! – Patty corrió hacia la puerta – Adeline! Ven rápido!

Albert sostenía una bolsa con hielo sobre su cabeza.

- No se cómo disculparme…lo siento tanto…

- Patty deja de disculparte fue un accidente – el rubio se quitó la bolsa – Por suerte amortigüe la caída, pudiste hacerte daño.

- Gracias… - sin saber de dónde, pero tuvo unas ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, y así sin más lo hizo, corto fue el tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y su rostro cambió de color, pero no solo el de ella, Albert también estaba sorprendido porque respondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad.

- Discúlpame, creo que al verte…no se, es como si estuviera con mis amigos.

- Te entiendo, pero bueno quizás puedas verme como un amigo mas, que dices?

Patty solo sonrió y asistió con la cabeza.

- Patricia! - la joven saltó de su asiento, lo que provoco que la mujer de cabellos grises, que la había llamado su atención comenzara a reír.

- Abuela! Me asustaste… que costumbre la tuya…

Albert en seguida se puso de pie – Buenas tardes – la saludo gentilmente – Soy William Albert Andrew.

- Tu eres la cabeza de los Andrew? Vaya que resultaste ser joven y apuesto – ladeo un poco la cabeza haciendo contacto visual con su nieta y guiñándole un ojo. Patty enseguida reconoció ese gesto y provocó que se avergonzara nuevamente.

- Creo que debería irme, no quiero molestar.

- Pero si no molestas, quédate a cenar, hace mucho tiempo que Patty y yo no hemos tenido visitas.

- Abuela no empieces, seguramente está ocupado.

- Joven William, está demasiado ocupado, como para acompañar a esta anciana y a su nieta que están terriblemente solas y aburridas a cenar?

Albert había escuchado historias de la famosa Martha O'Brien, ahora sus dudas estaban todas develadas.

- Me encantaría quedarme a cenar.

- Perfecto…pediré que preparen todo – Martha salió prácticamente corriendo a la cocina.

Una vez solos, Patty se disculpó por la actitud de su abuela.

- Ella resulta ser…convincente, no quisiera que te sintieras obligado…

- Patty… - Albert la interrumpió – A mi tampoco me vendría mal la compañía, además presiento que tu abuela tiene mucha anécdotas divertidas para contar.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron, se sentían cómodos juntos, aunque fuera unos instantes solo para dejar a un lado la soledad.

- La cena estuvo deliciosa, nuevamente gracias por la invitación – dijo Albert.

- Willian, no tienes por qué darlas, yo te agradezco que aceptaras, espero que aun tengas hambre porque Patricia hizo un pastel de chocolate en la mañana que esta delicioso, con una taza de café quedaría mejor, que dices?

- Abuela por favor…

- No tienes de que apenarte, además de ser muy buena costurera.

- Preferiría que me digieras diseñadora – le dijo su nieta divertida.

- Termina de estudiar y lo diré con el mayor de los orgullos. Bueno como decía además de…diseñar tan bien, contenta?

- Si, gracias – Patty le sonreía con mucha dulzura.

Albert la observó, y se perdió en su hermosa sonrisa, sin notar que alguien trataba de llamar su atención – Disculpe señora O' Brien, no la escuche.

- Si me di cuenta – pero no solo notó eso sino que también se dio cuenta de cómo él se quedó mirando a su nieta – Pero no me digas señora O´Brien, soy Martha para ti.

- Bien Martha me decía…

- Ah si, como le comentaba, Patty es una excelente cocinera.

- Exageras abuela…como de costumbre.

- Claro que no, cuando nuestro invitado pruebe tu pastel comprobara que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad.

- Albert no quisieras mejor otra cosa, algún crep dulce, Mary hace unos deliciosos. Aunque dijo que se acostaría temprano porque no se sentía bien.

- Me encantaría probarte…digo probarlo – se corrigió rápidamente – Tu pastel, me gustaría probar tu pastel Patty, "RAYOS" – se reprochó para si mismo.

Enseguida Patty se excusó para ir a la cocina a buscar el dichoso pastel y preparar café.

Albert se sintió aliviado porque la joven no se dio cuenta de su error, pero quien si estaba atenta y lo miraba de manera muy perspicaz era Martha, parecía que a la mujer no se le escapaba nada.

- Patty es hermosa no crees? – así sin más se lo preguntó.

Albert se sentía un niño frente a su maestra de cuarto grado la cual le estaba tomando lección.

- Si, ella es especial…

- Tan especial como distraída para no darse cuenta de lo que acabas de decir.

- Perdón? Yo… - Albert comenzó a sentir mucho calor por lo que su rostro comenzó a cambiar de color.

- Bueno cambiemos de tema, no quiero que pienses que soy una vieja metiche.

- No Martha como podría, sé que cuida mucho de ella.

- Así es, no deseo verla sufrir nuevamente. Sabes una cosa, jamás lloró enfrente mío, todo se lo guardó cuando se encontraba sola. Y a mí no me engaña. Si no fuera porque tu has venido se habría marchado temprano a su habitación sin cenar, como lo estuvo haciendo desde que volvió de Estados Unidos.

- Lo siento, no se que decir, mi sobrino ciertamente…

- Es un tonto – lo interrumpió – mira que dejarla…quizás no era ese su destino, quizás el destino de mi Patricia no era un inventor de cabellos negros y si un joven rubio que cuido según me contaron muy bien de su tortuga – justo en ese momento Albert estaba bebiendo agua cuando se ahogó – William estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Martha.

- Abuela que sucede? – Patty se acercó a Albert para darle suaves golpecitos a su espalda – Te encuentras bien?

- Si, lo siento me ahogue…

- Bien es hora de retirarme, William fue un placer conocerte.

- Abuela pero acabo de disponer todo en la sala para el café…

- Hija, estoy cansada, ya no tengo veinte años.

- En ese caso creo que yo también me marcho, es tarde y no quiero incomodar.

- Claro que no – se apresuró a decir Patty – Bueno yo, es decir que no es molestia.

- Pero William, no puedes marcharte sin antes probar el postre, vayan me imagino que aún tienen mucho de qué hablar.

- De acuerdo, si insisten no puedo negarme ante tal petición – Albert les sonreía a las dos mujeres de manera muy amable.

- Bien, Albert te esperamos el domingo a desayunar, te parece?

- Abuela! - Patty ya habia pasado por todas las gamas de rojo esa noche con los comentarios de su querisa abuela.

- Que tiene de malo, seguramente no trabaja o si?

- No, en realidad aprovecho los domingos para salir de la ciudad.

- Bien que tal si hacemos un picnic?

El rostro de Patty se ilumino – Si! hace tanto que no hago algo así, perdón creo que me emocione de más.

- Me encantaría que fueran conmigo.

- Bien ya está todo dicho, el domingo lo esperamos a desayunar y luego nos marchamos de picnic. Ahora si me disculpan estoy agotada. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches abuela, que descanses.

- Buenas noches Martha, no vemos el domingo temprano.

La mujer subió a su habitación victoriosa por lo que había conseguido en pocas horas.

- Bien el café se enfría – dijo Patty

Ya en la sala los dos jóvenes se reían a carcajada de la anécdotas que habían vivido cada uno con sus amigos.

- Creo que despertaremos a tu abuela.

- Que? No, ella es como una piedra, cae dura cuando duerme…

- Ya es hora de irme, es tarde.

- Si, espero que no te haya molestado que te entretuviéramos tanto sin dejar de lado la auto invitación de mi abuela para ir contigo a las afuera de la ciudad.

- Claro que no todo lo contrario, me encantará que vayan conmigo, será divertido.

En la puerta Patty volvió a sorprender a Albert con un abrazo – Gracias por haber venido, ahora puedes escribirle a Candy y decirle que estoy bien.

- No te entiendo Patty…

- Se que viniste porque Candy te lo pidió o no?

Albert no supo que contestar en ese momento.

- Descuida, igual me gustó mucho que vineras. Nos vemos el domingo entonces?

- Si…

Patty no lo había notado pero Albert era bastante alto, aun más que Stear y su rostro era angelical. Ella lo jaló de la solapa del traje y lo atrajo hacia ella depositando un muy casto beso en su mejilla. Y antes de que su rostro diera señal de algo se despidió.

- Que descanses Albert, cuídate.

- Igualmente Patty…

Cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda en ella, tocó su rostro y comprobó que ardía.

- Que acabo de hacer…

* * *

- Corten. Seguimos mañana – ordenó el director – Y mañana quiero a todos temprano…a todos! – dijo esto mirando directamente al joven Grandchester.

Terry ni siquiera se había percatado de que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a él. Pero quien si lo notó fue Susana, cualquier excusa era una buena oportunidad para hablar con él.

- Has estado llegando tarde últimamente, sucede algo?

- Nada que te importe Susana, si me disculpas…

- Solo preguntaba, no hace falta que me trates así.

- Así cómo? Como siempre lo he hecho, creo que jamás cambio mi manera de ser fuera del escenario.

- Quizás es hora que comiences a ser más educado, no crees?

- Y quizás es hora de que me dejes en paz Susana. No necesito que te arrastres cada vez que terminan los ensayos para tratar inútilmente de conseguir algo conmigo, acaso te cuesta tanto entender que no quiero nada contigo?

PLAF… se escuchó en todo el teatro – Cállate! Jamás me han ofendido tanto – la voz de Susana se quebraba cada vez más con cada palabra – Soy una idiota por pensar que necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar, una amiga.

Terry aun tenía la mano en la mejilla que fue víctima de la furia de la hermosa joven.

- Creo que deje muy claro desde un principio que no necesitaba nada de nadie!

- Si, ahora me doy cuenta que todos tienen razón respecto a ti, como actor puedes valer mucho, pero como persona no vales nada Terruce Grandchester – Susana se marchó sin despedirse de nadie, no solo con rabia y frustración sino que también con un dolor muy grande en su corazón, y las lágrimas que caían bajo el silencio del orgullo, eran prueba fiel de eso.

Todos se quedaron atónitos por lo que había pasado.

- Que?! Les gusto la función de hoy? – Terry agarró sus cosas y se fue por la parte de atrás del teatro, queriendo evitar cualquier encuentro con Susana.

Al dia siguiente el sol temió mostrarse, ocasionando que el frio se hiciera presente, pero no era solo el frío de una mañana más sino también el frio de un corazón roto. Y aun asi puso todas sus fuerzas para continuar, porque aunque la frase "el show debe continuar" sonaba patética, como buena actriz debía hacerla valer.

-** Estás tan hondamente grabado dentro de mi corazón, que aunque quisiera sacarte de mi pensamiento, como ciertamente quiera dios salvar mi alma, aunque muriera en la tortura, no podría** – con temor pero sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer, levantó su mano y acaricio el rostro parco del joven actor –** Y, por el amor de dios que nos ha creado, no dejes que en tu cerebro otra fantasía se deslice, que me causaría la muerte. Y si tú quieres tenerme tan firme en la mente como yo te tengo a ti, es lo que te pediría y si pudiera verdaderamente encontrar eso dios no podría aumentar mi alegría ni un punto** – Susana quitó su mano y apretando el pañuelo que tenía en la otra, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a él para seguir con sus líneas – **Pero, corazón mío, sin más palabras, seme fiel, o si no, sería impiadoso, pues yo soy tuya, por dios y por mi verdad – **una lagrima que parecía cortarle la mejilla fue secada antes que alguien se diera cuenta.

El se acercó y tomándola en sus brazos le dijo - **Adiós, mi dulce y querido corazón, que dios nos permita volver a encontrarnos pronto y bien** – sus miradas se encontraron pues así debía ser, como hubiera querido cada uno evitar verse tan pronto después de lo sucedido. Él, se dio cuenta que nunca había sido justo con su compañera y ella que era la idiota más grande del mundo por haberse enamorado de alguien como él y de seguir estremeciéndose con su frio contacto.

- Corten…Excelente, execelete! Los felicito…ahora pueden descansar, nos vemos mañana

Susana lo alejó tan rápido como pudo cuando escuchó la orden del director.

- Terry la detuvo con fuerza del brazo y ella se dio vuelta mirándolo con un profundo desprecio – Tenemos que hablar Susana.

- Ahórratelo, no tenemos nada que decirnos, lo de ayer fue más que suficiente – acto seguido se soltó con ímpetu y siguió su camino.

- Bueno Terry que quieres que te diga, creo que trabajan mejor en ese estado de… amargura y enojo. No se si me entiendes?

- Karen no es para nada gracioso.

- Es que no lo digo porque sea algo gracioso, sino porque es la verdad, cada línea que decían fueron magnificas, muy buena la interpretación de la dolida Criseida.

Terry la miró disgustado tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a su camerino.

- Adiós Troilo! Que descanses… - Karen se cruzó de brazos y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se esfumo entre el telón.

Susana ya en su camerino cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro, se sirvió un vaso con agua, su garganta lo necesitaba, se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su dorada cabellera. Lloró en silencio aún más que la noche anterior, pero se dijo para si misma que no lo volvería hacer, esta sería la última vez que derramaría lagrimas por Terry, se convenció que fingir ser la niña frágil y en apuros no le sirvió de nada, donde quedó aquella mujer que luchó por su sueño consiguiéndolo, cada gota de sudor, cada noche en vela estudiando cientos de diálogos, la habían hecho fuerte, independiente orgullosa de si misma.

Toda su coraza se desvaneció cuando lo conocía a él, no pasó ni medio día de haberlo tratado que ya había caído rendida a sus pies. Su fortaleza, inteligencia, todo en era perfecto, sus ojos de un azul tan profundo que le daba miedo mirarlos directamente. Pero toda su perfección venía acompañada de un compromiso, sintió envidia de aquella que él anhelaba constantemente, su novia, su amor, su pecosa, como escucho nombrarla varias veces, mientras ella escondida sufría por no ser la otra.

- Nunca más Susana, no debes de ser débil – se dijo para si misma, busco un pañuelo entre sus pertenencias y seco sus lágrimas – Tonta, tonta Susana… - no estaba tan segura cuanto tiempo había pasado pero creía que ya era tarde, se terminó de peinar haciéndose una coleta en el cabello. Revisó la hora en su reloj y si, era muy tarde. El tiempo pasó rápido, aunque mejor pensó, ya que lo único que hizo en esas casi cuatro horas fue estar sentada lamentándose de su debilidad.

Agarro su bolso y salió del camerino percatándose que el teatro estaba mas solitario y oscuro de lo que hubiese querido, se apresuró en salir del lugar, el solo silencio del lugar le erizaba la piel, aceleró el pasó cuando choco con algo o alguien – Ahhh!

- Tranquila, soy yo… - le dijo mientras la sostenía de sus brazos.

- Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto ella aun asustada por el encuentro.

- Me quedé repasando una cosas, además también te tendría que preguntar lo mismo, no crees?

Susana lo miró se cruzó de brazos y con una sonrisa de lado le dijo – Estaba esperándote querido, creí que no me había arrastrado lo suficiente a ti el día de hoy – sus palabras fueron sarcasmo puro – Si me disculpas.

Terry se puso en frente de ella impidiéndole el paso – Quiero que hablemos.

- Paso, no tengo ganas de hablar con un energúmeno como tú.

- Perdón? Que acabas de decirme?

- Ahh…lo siento, no escuchaste bien – Susana se acercó de manera seductora a su oido y cortando toda clase de distancia entre ellos – Energúmeno! Ahora si lo escuchaste… - prácticamente se lo había gritado.

- Que rayos pasa contigo? Eso dolió!

- Sobrevivirás, veras ayer rompieron mi corazón en miles de pedazos y pisotearon mi orgullo y aquí me ves – esbozando una gran sonrisa – Vivita y coleando! – Susana lo empujó para hacerlo a un lado.

Terry le costó reaccionar, que sucedió con la dulce joven que conoció, se sintió el peor hombre sobre la tierra pensando que su cambio de actitud había sido por él.

CHIKIS AROVECHO PARA DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE COMO HE DICHO SIEMPRE ES EL MOTOR PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA QUE ES TAMBIEN DE USTEDES...

AHH, LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN NEGRITA ES PARTE DE LA OBRA "TROILO Y CRÉSIDA".

BESOS...LALA


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 **

- Eliza querida, correspondencia para ti – prácticamente su madre interrumpió en su cuarto sin ningún reparo.

- Madre! – dijo sobresaltada – No vuelvas a entrar así a mi cuarto, me asustaste – disimuladamente la pelirroja guardo algo en su mesa de noche, algo que no pasó desapercibido en su madre.

- Eso no importa ahora, toma llego esto para ti.

Eliza miró las cartas con gran ilusión esperando que fuera aquella que estuvo esperando por semanas, su rostro se ilumino al ver el remitente de una de ellas pero cuando fijo la vista en la otra su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Lukas, vaya si que es insistente, toma – dijo estirando su brazo y haciéndole entrega del sobre a su madre.

- Que, quieres que la lea por ti?

- No, quiero que te la llevas y has con ella lo que gustes madre…

- Disculpa? Estas fuera de tus cabales? No te das cuenta que él es un importante… - sin dejar que continuara con la que se había transformado su frase de todos los días, Eliza la interrumpió para continuar con su monologo.

- Un importante abogado internacional, miembro de una de las familias mas importantes en Italia, y lo mejor de todo es que ha puesto sus ojos en mi por lo que me tendría que sentir halagada con su cortejo…ya me sé toda la historia, me lo repites a diario mamá…porque es tan difícil para ti entender que no me interesa como marido, no voy a negar que es un hombre muy apuesto y educado, sus conversaciones son interesantes por hasta ahí llegue, no siento nada por él.

- Y por quién si? No me engañas hija, sé que hay alguien que te está dando vuelta por la cabeza, y ahora que veo que recibiste carta de Anthony no hay duda alguna.

- Anthony? No mamá, el sigue enamorado de Candy, el solo me ve como su prima y la persona que hizo imposible su infancia - spnrió de lado.

- Seguro? Y la carta a que se debe?

- No lo se, no me has dado oportunidad de leerla...

- De todos modos no me corresponde a mi leer esto – le dijo mostrando el sobre que su hija le entregó hace un instante – Si tienes tiempo de leer la carta de Anthony has lo mismo con esta – Luisa al no ver respuesta solo la dejo en su tocador.

Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación Eliza se apresuró y se sentó cerca de la ventana a deleitarse una vez más con las palabras de su gran amor.

_Mi pequeña malcriada,_

_Quizás no es la mejor forma de empezar una carta pero extraño tanto hacerte enojar que la única manera es por la presente._

_Te amo, me desespera esta distancia que nos separa así como el hecho de estar escondiendo algo tan hermoso como este sentimiento que nace de lo más profundo de mi corazón y sé que del tuyo también. Quisiera desaparecer toda barrera que se interponga en el que podría ser la historia de amor más maravillosa, la nuestra… _

Pietro parecía no haber omitido ningún detalle, ya que fueron cuatro páginas por delante y por detrás, llenas de rumores, de encuentros con antiguos amigos de Anthony, y sobre todo se fijó que en cada párrafo él le decía mi amor, te amo. Eliza se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, pero cuanto podría durar su dicha, Pietro no pertenecía a la sociedad que ella si, no era abogado, médico, un gran economista, no poseía propiedades, Pietro solo podía ofrecerle su inmenso amor, seria eso suficiente para alguien que estaba acostumbrada a lo mejor, cada capricho se le era concedido, acaso su relación podría tener futuro, esa pregunta que la torturaba.

Eliza se negó a seguir pensando en eso, por lo que solo besó la carta de su amado y la guardo junto con las otras.

* * *

Candy estaba preparando unas notas, algo distraída, esa mañana muy temprano había recibido la vista de la tía abuela junto a Archie y Stear, habían ido a despedirse ya que viajaría a Lakewood a pasar las fiestas allí.

Stear por su lado se despidió de Candy porque se marcharía a Suecia.

**Flashback**

- No pensé que sería tan pronto Stear – dijo Candy con sutiles lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

- Prefiero hacerlo ahora, después de las fiestas me resultaría más difícil, solo quiero pedirte algo Candy.

- Lo que sea…

- Cuida a mucho a Patty – Stear tomó la mano de Candy.

- Pero como hacerlo ella está demasiado lejos?

- En cartas, por teléfono, hazle saber que estás ahí como su amiga, que si necesita algo le ayudarás en lo que sea posible.

- Stear eso no hace falta que me lo pidas, Patty es una mi amigas, siempre estaré para ayudarla cuando lo necesite, solo contéstame una cosa y te prometo jamás volver a sacar el tema.

- Si, dime…

- Estas seguro de todo, en vez de tomar un barco a Suecia, no prefieres ir a Inglaterra y buscarla, estoy segura que estas a tiempo de volver con Patty.

Stear negó con la cabeza – Ahora quiero priorizar mi sueño, tengo un objetivo y quiero cumplirlo. Además Patty necesita a alguien mejor que yo.

- No digas tonterías, ella te adora – le reprocho Candy.

- No creo que después de lo que sucedió ella quiera volver a verme. Sabes que le pedí a Albert que la fuera a visitar, ya que estará un tiempo en Inglaterra.

- Si, me dijo…recibiste carta de él?

- Si, ayer es mas – Stear busco en el pequeño bolso de mano un sobre – Toma.

- Quieres que la lea?

- Si, quédatela, ahí Albert me cuenta que la ha estado visitando seguido es más fueron con la abuela Martha de picnic, dice que está bien. Creo que eso es lo que estaba esperando para poder irme más tranquilo.

- Pero estas seguro que no quieres conservarla – preguntó la pecosa algo extrañada por su decisión, lo que el respondió solamente negando con la cabeza.

- Trataré de escribir seguido y espero que tú también lo hagas.

- Claro que lo haré...

Candy y Stear se abrazaron con fuerza, siempre eran tristes las despedidas y mas si podían pasar varios años antes de volverse a ver.

- Te quiero Candy – dijo con una voz quebrada.

- Y yo a ti…mucho…

**Fin del flashback**

- Candy mira! – su compañera llamo su atención la cual estaba más que emocionada.

- Que sucede? – pregunto la rubia entre sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

- Lina estiró su mano para mostrarle un precioso anillo de oro con un pequeño brillante, sin duda era un anillo de compromiso, sencillo pero demostraba todo el inmenso amor de un hombre completamente enamorado.

- Es…lo que creo que es? – dijo Candy dubitativa.

- Si! Patrick acaba de proponerme matrimonio, oh Candy querida estoy tan feliz!

Candy se levantó de su pequeño escritorio y la abrazo, felicitándola y deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo

- Cuéntame cómo te lo dijo?

- Bueno él quería esperar hasta navidad pero no se contuvo, me confesó que hace días que traía el anillo con él, pero no se animaba.

- Es maravilloso y cuando será la boda?

- Aun no hay fecha, esperaremos a visitar nuestras familias y decidirlo con calma.

- Te felicito!

- Serás una de mis damas de honor?

- Yo?

- Si, tu!

- Claro, pero debes prometerme que no llevaré un horrible vestido…jaja

Las dos jóvenes rieron. Ciertamente las buenas noticias que para Candy eran como un salvavidas para la tristeza que se estaba acumulando en el corazón de la rubia.

- Candy con quien pasarás navidad? Con Terry o con tu familia?

- Con Terry, él esta en San Francisco y mi familia en Lakewood, con Anthony.

- Ahh…ese es realmente el problema, verdad?

- Si, no está bien que vaya y, y…

- Que? Pasar las fiestas con tus seres queridos? Candy son tu familia.

- Pero son la familia de él tambien y Anthony no quiere verme.

- Él está enfadado por toda la situación, además quizás ya se le pasó y está deseoso de verte.

- Si, que piensas positivamente Lina.

- Es una posibilidad Candy…vamos no te rindas, trata de arreglar las cosas, no querrás encontrarte que un día llegue una carta de tu primo o de tu tia abuela informándote que él se fue lejos, no te gustaría si fuera ese el caso que el problema de ambos asunto estuviera arreglado y puedan ser buenos amigos.

- Irse…no!

- Bueno, lo siento por podría pasar.

- Lina no me estas ayudando – la rubia se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana para correr del todo las cortinas que apenas dejaban pasar luz.

- Candy, que quieres que te diga?

- Nada me será suficiente. Quiero verlo…necesito verlo…- la mirada de la pecosa se perdió en un punto desconocido.

* * *

"Un día perfecto", el joven vaquero llevó prácticamente a rastras a los dos muchacho expertos en jardinería.

- Vamos Anthony, no me digas que tienes miedo?

- Claro que no Tom! – Anthony miró con desconfianza al caballo antes de intentar querer montarlo.

Tom se bajo del equino y tomó las riendas del caballo blanco que ahora le pertenecía a Anthony, un regalo del señor Laroy, hacia el amigo de su hijo.

- Aun le temes Anthony?

- Tu padre ha sido muy amable en regalarme un caballo, pero creo que aun no estoy preparado para montarlo.

- Tonterías…amas montar! Sé que será difícil, pero si no te decides hacerlo nunca superaras tu miedo, además habrá un rodeo para navidad y quiero vencerte, todavía tienes el record.

- En serio? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo sorprendido pero muy al fondo orgulloso por lo que había conseguido.

- Si, cuando me enteré de tu accidente, no volví a concursar, se podría decir que era mi pequeña muestra de respeto hacia ti, quería que tu record quedara intacto – Tom hizo una pausa – Pero ahora no hay excusas, concursaras conmigo.

- Sí que me tienes fe, aunque no estoy seguro de eso.

- Vamos sube! Solo inténtalo…

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré… - Anthony tomó las riendas con fuerza y miró directamente a los ojos del animal para luego acariciarle la cabeza – Es un caballo muy noble.

- Si que lo es, es un excelente ejemplar… - le contestó Tom.

Antes que el mismo Anthony se diera cuenta estaba arriba del caballo, mantuvo la calma, para no demostrarle al equino miedo y lo consiguió.

Tom lo vio emocionado y lo imitó una vez acomodado en la silla, dio la orden para comenzar el paseo pero alguien que se les había quedado atrás.

- Que sucede Pietro? – pregunto Anthony

- Creo que nunca te conté pero no soy muy amantes de los animales y menos de los que son mas grandes que yo.

- Bromeas verdad? Jajaja… - el rubio comenzó a reír.

- No, que acaso, es necesario saber montar? Jamás aprendí y hasta ahora he podido vivir bien sin saber cómo – Pietro se cruzó los brazos y miro a su amigo con disgusto.

- Vamos amigo no te enojes, pero que diría Eliza si supiera eso, mira que hasta donde recuerdo ella era una excelente jinete.

- Bien, esa sería una buena oportunidad para aprender, no me desagradaría que fuera mi instructora – un brillo muy particular se asomó el los grises ojos del italiano – De todas maneras Antonio, prefiero ir a leer un libro mientras ustedes pasean, luego hablaremos si te pido que me enseñes o espero que mi preciosa pelirroja lo haga.

- Como quieras, nos vemos más tarde.

- Si, los espero para el almuerzo.

- Nos vemos Pietro – Saludo Tom animado.

- Olvidaba lo bien que se siente montar – comento Anthony mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo una suave brisa en su rostro.

- De nada… - pronuncio Tom feliz de haber conseguido que el cambiara de parecer.

- Es verdad Tom no te di las gracias.

- Y cambiando de tema, Candy vendrá a pasar navidad aquí?

- No lo creo y prefiero que no lo haga – notablemente el semblante del rubio cambió y se ensombreció.

- Lo dices en serio? Sé que aun debes estar enojado pero, si pudieran hablar, de alguna manera estoy seguro que las cosas serían diferente.

- Tom, es complicado, si ella viene en estos momentos no sé cómo reaccionaría, aún estoy furioso y creo que esto no pasará fácilmente.

- Como digas, se que si la vieras ahora, todo este discurso de hombre malo desaparecería, es más si quieres raptar a mi hermana, para llevártela lejos y ser felices juntos cuenta conmigo.

- Jajaja… - una carcajada salía de lo mas hondo del joven Brower – Lo pensaré ahora veamos cómo se me da correr ¡arre!

Cuando dio la orden el caballo comenzó a correr pero Tom no se quedaría atrás por lo que motivo a su caballo para que hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

Del otro lado del continente Patty se pasaba horas acondicionando su nuevo estudio, hacía varios días que Albert no había dado señales de vida, pero entendía que era un hombre muy ocupado, no tenía tiempo de hacer sociales, y menos con ella, suficiente había sido que hubieran ido de picnic y que tuviera que soportarla a ella y a su abuela por las interminables invitaciones que esta última hacía, para cenar, a la hora del té, un paseo por el campo, etcétera, etcétera…

Patty apenada por esto sin que su abuela supiera canceló una cena con Albert, dando como excusa que no se sentía bien. Después de eso ni Albert ni ella volvieron hablar.

Los suspiros eran sus nuevos compañeros por mas que tratara de disimular lo extrañaba y mucho, sus charlas era de lo más fascinantes, ella sentía una gran admiración, un gran cariño…

- No! – dijo soltando el pincel sobre el tarro provocando que la pintura salpicara para todos lados sin que su cara saliera ilesa de esto.

- Patricia!... Tengo una noticia… - Martha entró y vio a su nieta tratando de quitarse la pintura de su rostro – Pero que te ha pasado, y que haces así vestida, mira estas toda sucia…

- Te dije que quería acondicionar mi estudio por eso empecé desde temprano pintándolo, pero no he adelantado mucho y para el colmo esto… – dijo la joven señalando su overol todo manchado.

- Justo hoy se te ocurre pintar? Vamos, ve a cambiarte, en cualquier momento llegará, y no quiero que te vea así – Martha comenzó a empujar a su nieta en dirección a la puerta para sacarla de ahí – Ve a cambiarte y ponte un lindo vestido.

- Quién viene? No me digas que lo volviste hacer – Patty se giró quedando frente a frente – Volviste invitar a Albert verdad?

- Ese chico está solo. Patty, no te da pena?

- No me vengas con eso abuela, se lo que intentas hacer con todas esa invitaciones, además cada vez que viene sales con una excusa para dejarnos solos. Porque?

- Tonterías tuyas pequeña…

- No! Ya es suficiente dime!

- Es que acaso no te das cuenta cómo te mira Patty?

- Si, como lo hace con todos, que hay de especial en eso?

- Lo ves eres demasiado distraída, ni siquiera te das cuenta.

- No me doy cuenta porque sé que en su mirada no hay nada, solo amistad.

- Bien, si tú lo dices, pero a mí no me engaña.

- Abuela, solo mírame… soy la mujer más insulsa que existe…él en cambio, él puede tener a cualquiera, no creo que haya puesto sus ojos en mí, eso es ridículo.

- Ven Patty – Martha se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación y destapó un espejo de pie el cual estaba protegido con una sábana – Mírate…eres hermosa pero no te has dado cuenta – soltó el cabello de la joven que ahora casi llegaba a mitad de su espalda, quito sus gafas – Con un lindo vestido te verías más hermosa, pero aun sin tenerlo lo eres, además eres un ángel, eres dulce, buena. Porque te niegas a verlo?

- El es el tío de me ex novio…abuela…

- Y qué? acaso solo por eso desaprovecharas esta oportunidad.

- Oportunidad? De que hablas?

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- Señora, el señor Andrew está aquí.

- Gracias Adeline, hazlo pasar.

- Si, con permiso – Adeline se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro, cómplice, de la señora de la casa.

- No te asustes ve a cambiarte, despues seguimos con la charla.

Patty asistió, cuando fue abrir la puerta se llevó la sorpresa que Albert estaba del otro lado.

- Albert, que…que sorpresa.

- Patty, ya comenzaba a extrañar…nuestras charla...conversaciones…estas pintando algo? – él la vio divertido, con su muy manchado overol azul, su cabello algo desordenado, pero sus hermosos ojos color avellana eran imposibles no admirarlos así sin gafas.

- Si, estaba acondicionando un estudio para mis trabajos – Patty hizo una seña invitándolo a entrar.

- William querido – Martha se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo al joven – Tanto tiempo, nos ha tenido abandonadas.

- Lo siento, se presentaron algunos asuntos que absorbieron casi todo mi tiempo, me desocupaba muy tarde y no eran horas de visitas.

- Albert no necesitas disculparte – dijo Patty mirando a su abuela de manera acusadora.

- Bueno que te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo bebiendo algo antes del almuerzo? Porque me imagino que te quedas a almorzar verdad?

- Abuela! No acabas de oír que está ocupado…

- En realidad Patty, pude terminar todo temprano, por ende estoy libre el resto del día, algo cómico, si me pongo a pensar que soy mi propio jefe.

- Bien, vamos que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y tengo un gran favor que pedirte. Patty por favor ve a cambiarte, mañana sigues jugando a pintar…jaja

- Abuela! Pero…pero yo no estoy jugando.

- Pareciera que si, miraté como estas y teniendo en cuenta que no has adelantado mucho – señalando las paredes a medio pintar.

-Patty si quieres te ayudo…

- No! – Albert y Martha la miraron sorprendidos – Gracias, no quiero molestarte. Con permiso iré a cambiarme.

Una vez que Patty estuvo en su cuarto un sentimiento de frustración de apoderó de ella, no era justo lo que su abuela hacía, la estaba llenando de falsas esperanzas pero… "esperanzas"? Se dijo ella de pronto, es que acaso estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por Albert.

Se dejó caer en la cama tapando con su cara con un almohadón, negado con la cabeza y ahogando un grito en el, se incorporó de pronto y comenzó a desvestirse, buscando entre sus cajones alguna camisa blanca, pero… y si mejor elegía algún lindo vestido, buscó entre su closet y lo encontró, era de un amarillo muy pálido, contenta con la elección se lo puso, pero cuando se vio en el espejo recordó porque no lo había vuelto a usar desde el día en que se lo regaló su abuela, era muy cómodo y le calzaba muy bien pero enmarcaba mucho sus pechos. Para su gusto dejaba ver demasiado o por lo menos eso era lo que creía, ella vio millones de veces a Annie y Candy usando vestidos similares, pero ninguna de sus amigas tenían un escote tan generoso como la señorita O´Brien. Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado varios minutos y se seguía mirándose al espejo, cuando algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Señorita Patricia, su abuela la llama.

- Oh…si ya voy Adeline, gracias.

- Viendo que paso demasiado tiempo frente al espejo, opto por no cambiarse, cepilló su cabello rápido y se lo trenzo de costado. Tomo un sweater blanco y salió de la habitación no del todo satisfecha. Al llegar al pie de la escalera encontró a su abuela con cara de pocos amigos.

- Abuela sucede algo?

- Nada, ve y hazle compañía a William, yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con Gregory.

- Abuela?...

- Solo será un momento.

- Te noto un poco pálida, quieres que este contigo?

- No Patty, como te dije será un momento…ah…estas muy linda – le dijo esto regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

- Gracias… - Patty vio como su abuela se adentraba al estudio con una expresion preocupante.

Patty entro a la sala y lo vio leyendo, vaya a saber que en el periódico que lo tenía bastante concentrado, de seguro nada bueno ya que tenía el ceño fruncido y ni siquiera notó su presencia. Patty solo se quedó observándolo, no le había dirigido la palabra y aun así su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

"Es hermoso" – se ruborizó con ese simple pensamiento, por un instante sintió que estaba engañando a Stear…pero que tonterías, agito la cabeza reprochándose tales cosas.

- Patty, lo siento estaba distraído – se puso de pie, como siempre un caballero.

- No te preocupes, por favor toma asiento. Vi a mi abuela entrando al estudio. Sucede algo? porque la vi muy preocupada.

- Si, no sé si me corresponde…

- Albert por favor, igual ella me lo dirá, solo me estoy adelantado a los hechos.

Albert le sonrió y le pasó el periódico para que vieras las noticias.

Patty miró el papel por un rato y se dio por vencida.

- Es por eso que no estudié economía, no entiendo nada…lo siento.

- Descuida… - Albert comenzó a explicarle – Básicamente dice que las acciones de tu abuela han caído, pero según Martha, ella jamás invirtió en nada, lo que quiere decir que su contador lo hizo sin ningún permiso.

- Pero el señor Hofter nunca haría tal cosa, estoy segura que debe de haber un error.

- Eso es lo que Martha necesita averiguar – en ese preciso instante la nombrada apareció sin su característico carácter alegre.

- Abuela estas bien?

- Si, pero voy a necesitar un favor de los dos.

- Lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarla no habrá problema Martha.

- Gracias William – dijo mientras tomaba su mano en señal de gratitud.

- Patty voy a necesitar que vayas a Bath – dijo su abuela sin rodeos – Pero si puedes William me gustaría que la acompañaras, veras Patty no se lleva muy bien con los asuntos financieros, además hay una amistad de por medio y necesito a alguien imparcial.

Cuando Albert iba a contestar Patty justo lo interrumpió.

- Abuela, no hace falta que lo molestes, Gregory puede acompañarme es tu asesor.

- Si, pero también es un Don Juan, es como una especie de lobo al acecho, sería cuestión de darme vuelta por dos segundos y se te echaría encima…no, no, no…

- Yo iré con Patty! – esas palabras sonaron más una orden que otra cosa – Es decir…no tengo problema, de todos modos tenía que ir el próximo mes, adelantaré las cosas para la reunión que estaba programada.

- Bien está todo dicho, le diré a Adeline que puede servirnos el almuerzo.

Una vez que Martha se retiró, la joven tomó asiento y la habitación quedó en silencio, Albert notó que Patty estaba inquieta y a pesar de que esta trataba de no mirarlo el observo que mas debajo de su mejilla derecha Patty tenía un muy pequeña mancha morada, se acercó de la manera mas inocente y se agacho quedando a su altura, sacó un pañuelo y quiso limpiarla, pero en el momento del contacto Patty se asustó y corrió el rostro.

- Tienes una pequeña mancha Patty, permíteme que la quite.

- Que?... – en seguida la joven tocó su cara tratando de adivinar el lugar donde la traviesa gota de pintura había caído.

- No, aquí...justo aquí – Albert trató de limpiarla pero la bendita pintura no quería salir.

- Descuida, me lavaré el rostro – su voz apenas susurro esas palabras. pero él no quería que ella se alejará.

Patty cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la suave caricia atrapando la mano de Albert entre su mejilla y su hombro. Él la vio indefensa, hermosa y deseo besarla. Quería saber que sabor tenia esos labios inocentes, estando a punto de hacerlo ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con el causante de sus noches en velas a escasos, muy escasos centímetros de ella y fue mágico cuando lo vio cerrar sus hermosos ojos azules en señal del que sería el beso más deseado de toda su vida, pero el dichoso momento se opacó cuando ambos oyeron los pasos que se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban. Albert fue el primero en ponerse de pie seguido por Patty sus sonrisas nerviosas no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Nada pasaba desapercibido para la señora O´Brien y la actitud de ambos solo corroboraba una vez mas que ella estaba en lo cierto.

El almuerzo paso sin ningún contratiempo, después de un delicioso té Albert se despidió de ambas dejando en claro que acompañar a Patricia a Bath no sería ninguna molestia.

* * *

Los ensayos de pronto se habían vuelto mas interesantes desde que la actitud de Susana cambió, ya no trataba de agradarle a nadie, ella sabía que en la compañía era la estrella, por lo menos que entre las de su sexo era así, ya que del lado masculino Terry tenia las de ganar. Aunque a Susana le costara reconocerlo él era un excelente actor, "malhumorado, patán, desgraciado, mal educado, energúmeno, y, y…"

- Susana, Susana… - Alguien la estaba sacando de los que se habían convertido en sus grandes pensamientos diarios – Susana…

- Que?!... – dijo en un grito que todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla.

Solo te traía un té, estoy seguro que debes de estar cansada.

- No…

- No…, no estas cansada o no quieres el té? – preguntó tímidamente Andrés.

- No hagas lo que creo que estas tratando de hacer…no me interesas, lo siento – Susana acarició su mejilla y tomó la pequeña taza de porcelana que este tenía entre sus manos – Pero ya que te has molestado en traérmelo lo aceptaré, pero nunca más Andrés, entendido – ella le guiño un ojo y antes de irse le dio un simple pero glamoroso gracias.

- De…de nada.

Susana se disponía de tomar su humeante bebida cuando Leonard le pidió que se reincorporara a la escena.

- Realmente me molestas que me llames a mí la atención cuando se que mi escena estuvo más que excelente, hasta Grandchester estuvo bien…

- Susana…

- Estoy cansada, quiero dejarlo hasta aquí…

- Todos estamos cansados Susana Marlow, así que si tienes consideración por tus compañeros repetirás la escena las veces que sea necesarias para que quede perfecto – dijo molesto el director de la obra.

- Leonard te estas dando cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo? Me llamaste desconsiderada?

- Ohh…ya empezamos con los clásicos berrinche de la niña bonita.

- Cállate Karen, eres la menos indicada para hablar.

- Que? Que quieres decir?! – Karen la miró de manera asesina.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse y no era para menos la acústica del teatro sonaba de maravilla, Susana dejo la taza en una pequeña mesa de mármol que había junto a ella, se levantó furiosa y se dirigió donde el director estaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Tu más que nadie sabes cómo comienza mi maldita jornada diaria… - dijo mirando directamente al director.

- Susana, de acuerdo lo dejamos hasta aquí…

- No!... y esto va para todos…me levanto a las cuatro am para repasar mis líneas, llego a las siete de la mañana al teatro para seguir ensayando por mi cuenta, cuando ustedes son citados a las nueve y con suerte llegan a las diez si es que llegan, porque quizás amanecieron con dolor de cabeza o un inesperado resfriado – dijo eso mirando directamente a Karen – O quizás llegan a las once o doce del mediodía, solo porque se creen tan importantes que no les hace falta comenzar con el resto del grupo – se giró a ver a Terry que se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación – Y yo soy la desconsiderada… que vengo llueve o truene, enferma o no, siempre! Y saben porque? Porque yo si soy una profesional!

- Susana ya basta - Terry tomó el brazo de la rubia pero ella de soltó con fuerza.

- Que acaso te ofende la verdad? – le dijo con los ojos inyectados de furia.

- Déjala Terry solo es una chiquilla malcriada que le gusta llamar la atención – la voz de Karen sonaba con mucho reproche.

- Basta todo el mundo! – grito Leonard – Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Susana, se la clase de profesional que eres, pero eso no te da derecho de reprochar lo que hacen o no tus compañeros, para eso estoy yo!

- Bien, perfecto…creo que necesito vacaciones, me retiro y no cuenten conmigo mañana.

- Que? Si no llegas a ver mañana, no te molestes en volver – el director prácticamente escupió eso.

- De acuerdo. Renuncio…

- Espera Susana… - Terry fue al lado de ella – Vas a tirar toda tu carrera por una estupidez?

- Y quien te dijo que voy a tirar mi carrera, solo renuncio a la compañía Stanford.

- Oh…vamos Susy – dijo Karen con sarcasmo – Nos dirás que ya tienes trabajo en otro lado?

- No…como dije antes me tomaré unas vacaciones y después comenzare a trabajar en alguna otra compañía – Susana le sonrió y se acercó a Karen – Como siempre nunca escuchas…

- Bien dime y a dónde?

Susana busco en el bolsillos de su falda y saco tres tarjetas de presentación – Puedo empezar a preguntar a aquí – Mostro las tarjetas y Leonard quedó blanco de la impresión y no era para menos compañías mas prestigiosas la habían elegido para que trabajara con ellos – Estas me las dieron hace unos días, tengo mas en casa.

- Pe..pe..pero Susana, estas bromeando verdad?

- Leonard, me quede aquí por dos razones – dijo la rubia – La primera eres tú, creía que te lo debía, contigo di mis primeros comienzos en lo que es mi sueño, mi todo, el teatro y la otra razón fue… - Susana vio directamente a Terry, notando como este comenzaba a ponerse incomodo – Bueno creo que todos lo saben, verdad?

- Susy, por favor recapacita… - rogo Leonard.

- Lo siento, pero creo que es hora de elegir por y para mi... Además aunque me cueste admitirlo, creo que Karen lo hará bien – comentario que sorprendió a todos – Adiós, quizás el martes venga por mis cosas – tomó las manos del hombre al que respetaba y quería como un padre – Gracias – le dijo con una voz quebrada para luego abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído – Lo siento tanto, pero necesito que irme de aquí.

* * *

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Patty que se encontraba arreglando un pequeño bolso de mano colocando por ultimo un cuadernillo con tapa de cuero color azul, su diario personal. El bolso le llevo menos tiempo de lo que le llevo arreglar una maleta, la razón, indecisión por lo que debería llevar, aunque no serían muchos días eran los suficiente para poner nerviosa una joven de 17 años la cual se sentía perdidamente enamorada de un hombre 25 años*, lo cual a ella lo hacía ser más atractivo – "Basta Patricia concéntrate, en que estás pensando!"- se reprochó por enésima vez. Terminó de empacar y se sentó en su cama apretando con sus manos un pañuelo con las iniciales W.A.A. el mismo que él utilizo en aquella ocasión para limpiar su rostro de su intento artístico plasmado en las paredes. Sonrió para ella, nerviosa por lo que intentaba hacer sintiendo una absurda culpa por haberse enamorado del tío de su ex novio.

- Señorita, el señor Andrew está aquí…

Llevaban más de 40 minutos en el tren que los llevaría a Bath, y ni una sola palabra se escuchó salir de sus labios. Albert por su lado leía un libro, al parecer lo tenía bastante entretenido o por lo menos eso creía Patty que estaba reprochándose internamente por no tener algún tema de conversación.

El joven Andrew se dedicó a prestarle más atención a Patty espiándola por encima de su libro que al mismo en sí, no pasó por alto el nerviosismo tan notorio de su joven acompañante, pero que podía hacer, en su último encuentro estuvo a punto de – "Besarla" – esa acción le costó pasar toda la noche en vela, torturándose por qué no lo hizo de una buena vez, él la vio esperando a que lo hiciera – "Idiota, solo lo hizo porque le recuerdas a Stear" – Pensó. Esa noche se miró al espejo unas diez veces y en ninguna encontró parecido con su sobrino, no sabía si lo tranquilizaba o empeoraba mas las cosas.

Patty sacó su cuaderno y su pluma, necesitaba distraerse en algo.

_Si no fuera tan cobarde podría decirte esto que tengo clavado en lo más profundo de mi insignificante ser, porque eso es lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado, tú que eres toda perfección, quizás si fuera un poco mas linda, quizás…solo quizás te podría decir lo mucho que te quiero…_

- Patty, quieres que te traiga algo de tomar… - preguntó él con ternura.

Ella solo levantó la vista de su cuaderno azul y clavando su mirada color avellana negó con la cabeza.

De pronto si antes estaba perdida cuando él sonreía, al verlo lanzar un bostezo al cristal su última barrera cayó, "Te amo Albert". Patty bajo la cabeza no supo si lo que pensó fue solo eso o si realmente lo dijo inconscientemente en voz alta, por un momento se sintió feliz si así hubiera sido, de esa manera sería mas fácil exponer su corazón, pero su sonrisa se nublo cuando le escucho decir:

- Fue un error…- Patty lo observó callada y expectante - El querer besarte, fue un gran error de mi parte…no volverá a pasar.

Y con esas simples palabras provocó el más doloroso e insultante sentimiento. Él se acababa de retractar por lo que hizo, por haberle dado una falsa ilusión.

Su cuaderno calló al piso y Albert se apresuró a levantarlo.

- No! – dijo Patty lastimada – Yo puedo, no te preocupes – como deseaba que sus gafas se oscurecieran, para no dejar ver sus ojos cristalizados por el dolor. " Se arrepintió"

- Patty estas bien? – pregunto preocupado, lo que ella contesto poniéndose de pie de golpe.

- Tengo sed, voy a buscar algo de beber – antes de que Albert se pusiera de pie ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta para salir.

Albert miró el reloj y dedujo que ya faltaba poco para llegar a destino, y Patty aún no había aparecido. Ya se estaba preocupando y cuando se dispuso a ir a buscarla ella apareció, como si la hubiera traído con el pensamiento, entró con su rostro completamente limpio, parecía que lavó su rostro una y otra vez tratando de quitarse la tristeza.

- Patty estas bien? Tardaste demasiado, me estaba preocupando

- En serio? – pregunto ella curiosa.

- Claro que si… - contestó Albert.

- Porque? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez dando un paso hacia él.

- Cómo que porque…porque vienes conmigo y yo estoy a cargo de tu seguridad… - Patty siguió caminando hacia él lentamente, algo enojada por lo que pudo percibir Albert – Tu abuela me pidió que cuidara de ti.

- Esa es la única razón?

- Si… no, no se qué quieres que te responda Patty…

- Acabo de tirar toda la cobardía que me acompaño toda mi vida, por eso lo pregunto, crees que valga la pena ser valiente?

Albert estaba confundido, no sabía bien a donde se dirigía esa conversación – Siempre vale la pena ser valiente y luchar por lo que uno quiere, por nuestros sueños.

Patty se sonrojo por sus palabras y por la estupidez que iba a hacer.

- Yo quiero ser valiente, quiero luchar por lo que quiero…

- Patty… - dijo él sonriéndole – Entonces no temas.

Su altura podía resultar un impedimento pero no lo fue, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Albert y lo besó…lo besó y se sintió como si estuviera en el cielo, lleno sus pulmones de ese aroma a madera de cedro y cálido ámbar.

Él quedó impresionado con lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía permitirlo, pero no quería que ese dulce beso acabara, pronunció su nombre sobre sus labios y sonó tan hermoso – Patricia…

Ella solo le contestó –Abrázame…

Y así lo hizo, cerró sus ojos y la abrazó con fuerza respondiendo al besó de la señorita O' Brien.

*Chikis, destaque la edad de Albert porque busque, busque y busque y encontré que él cuándo conoció a Candy tenía 14 años y ella 6. Y como Candy tiene la misma edad de Patty…

**Les quiero agradecer por los review que he recibido, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta que es nuestra historia.**

**Besos y Abrazos...**

**Lala**


	18. Chapter 18

**El pasado regresa **

**Capítulo 18**

Como pudo el enigmático tiempo engañarlo de esa manera sin saber cómo había terminado besando la piel desnuda de Patricia O'Brien en aquella habitación oscura que apenas dejaba pasar los rayos del sol, indicando que era medio día.

La hizo suya sin reparo alguno, se sentía sediento de sus besos húmedos, quería poseerla una y mil veces, la necesitaba…necesitaba más, mas…

Despertó aturdido, con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo sudado y caliente. Corrió las sabanas, dejando ver el precio de haber soñado con ella de esa manera.

Esto es demasiado… - dijo de mala gana – "estoy excitado" – pensó sin decirlo en voz alta a pesar que se encontraba absolutamente solo.

Fue hacia la ventana para abrirla, necesitaba de aire frío, prefería alejar esa nueva frustración y deseo que terminar resfriado. Se sirvió un vaso de agua bebiéndolo todo casi sin respirar. Dejó el vaso de manera brusca y caminó en dirección a la puerta de entrada del cuarto, apoyó su mano derecha seguido de su frente, negando una y otra vez. Le había hecho daño, la hirió en su orgullo de mujer, después de haberle confesado que por él tiró al viento toda timidez que ella poseía, esa coraza que la había acompañado toda su vida, se dio la vuelta apoyando su espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer "Lo siento" , nunca llegó a pensar que esas palabras pudieran sonar tan vacías y estúpidamente falsas.

**Flashback**

El tren se había detenido lo que significaba que habían llegado y sus labios seguían unidos como si se necesitaran, el beso resultó ser tierno, delicado, casto igual que ella, exactamente igual que Patty.

Albert se soltó despacio del abrazo de ella, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y busco su mirada que estaba oculta entre su hermoso cabello castaño.

Patty, lo siento pero esto no puede ser…

Ella levantó la vista dejando ver todo el dolor de un corazón roto, una vez más se sintió desbastada, una vez la habían rechazado. Le dolía… le dolía el pecho, le costaba tragar, sus ojos ardían pero no quería que la viera llorar.

Patty debes entender – Albert quiso acariciar el rostro, parco de la joven, pero ella lo detuvo.

No lo hagas – dijo con frialdad.

Lo siento.

Deja de disculparte, lo hace mas…vergonzoso para mi.

Cuando Albert iba a comenzar lo que seguro sería un monologo de que sabe que cosa, porque la culpabilidad lo estaba matando, la puerta del camarote del tren se abrió y un hombre con uniforme les anunciaba que habían llegado a Bath.

Los quince minutos que tardaron en llegar de la estación de trenes hasta el hotel que los hospedaría por los próximos cuatro días, fueron de los más incomodos. Una vez que les dieron las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones que estaban una enfrente de la otra, se dirigieron en un silencio sepulcral.

Hemos llegado señor, habitación 107 para la señorita y 105 para usted.

Muchas gracias – dicho esto Albert pagó por la cortesía del botón y este se retiró.

Patty si quieres enseguida vengo a buscarte para que almorcemos.

No gracias. Me duele la cabeza y estoy muy cansada.

Bien, entonces te vendré a buscar para cenar, te parece tipo siete?

Patty volvió a negar con la cabeza – Hoy prefiero descansar. Mañana temprano pasas por mi y vamos a ver al Sr. Hofter.

Patty, necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó – Dijo Albert en un tono imperativo.

Si tu puedes hacer como que nada sucedió, yo…yo podré volverte a ver a la cara, ahora mismo me siento… "destruida por dentro"- pensó – apenada.

Estas segura que no prefieres que hablemos ahora?

No. Solo necesito estar sola – Patty curvo sus labios en lo que parecía tristemente una sonrisa falsa – Por favor, hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó…por favor.

Esta bien – Albert prefirió no insistir mas – Mañana pasaré por ti temprano, a las 9.

Gracias, adiós. – Patty se despidió cerrando lentamente la puerta hasta que él la dejó de ver por completo.

**Fin del flashback**

Albert volvió a la cama, tratando de volverse a dormir pero era imposible, como la enfrentaría mañana, de donde sacaría fuerza para aguantar no abrazarla y decirle que olvidara todo lo que le dijo anteriormente.

Miró el reloj, cinco de la mañana. Masajeo su sien tratando inútilmente inducirse el sueño, pensó en contar ovejas, hasta que se resignó a esperar el alba despierto.

Se escuchaba desde lejos un sonido muy molesto, abrió los ojos con pereza y golpeó fastidiado al despertador para hacerlo callar, se percató que la habitación estaba helada, había olvidado cerrar la ventana en la madrugada. Cuando reaccionó y miró la hora se horrorizó, eran pasadas las once de la mañana.

Diablos es tardísimo – corrió al baño y abrió la ducha – Patty…debe de estar esperándome.

Se colocó una bata y salió de la habitación para ir a verla, pero sus golpes eran en vano, al parecer no había nadie.

Volvió a su cuarto y llamó a recepción, ahí le informaron que la señorita O´Brien había salido.

De acuerdo, gracias – se maldijo internamente, que buena manera de empezar el día.

Martes en la mañana tal y como lo había dicho Susana fue a buscar el restos de sus cosas al teatro, al ser un día de descanso ninguno de los actores se encontraría, quizás se cruzaría con el personal de escenografía y por supuesto con los de limpieza, por esta razón fue temprano, había hecho una linda amistad con un señor de avanzada edad que limpiaba junto con su esposa el teatro. Todas las mañana se le había hecho costumbre desayunar juntos total el resto de la compañía no llegaba hasta dos horas después.

Buenos días! – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Señorita Susana pensábamos que no la volveríamos a ver, nos contaron que renunció.

Y así fue, pero vine a buscar mis cosas y a despedirme de ustedes, espero que tengan apetito – levantó una canasta - He traído todo un desayuno continental…jajaja – rió y se escuchó en todo el teatro – Lo siento – dijo tapándose la boca.

No se preocupa, estamos solos, siempre es bello escuchar la risa de los jóvenes – comento la mujer vestida sencillamente y con un delantal color beige.

Prepararé todo – dijo Susana – No habrá nada que podamos usar como mantel verdad?

Creo que no señorita, ayer pasó la lavandería. Recién esta tarde están trayendo las cosas.

No se preocupen iré a buscar en mi camerino, quizás encuentre algo.

El matrimonio Smith asistió con la cabeza y la rubia se dirigió a encontrar algo que les sirviera para montar su desayuno.

Esto debe de ser una broma… - dijo molesta la actriz al encontrarse una foto de Karen en su camerino – Ni siquiera esperó a que terminara de recoger mis cosas…bruja envidiosa – Salió furiosa del lugar y cuando abrió la puerta para su sorpresa Terry estaba ahí del otro lado, lo que provocó que esta se asustara y dejara caer el portarretrato, por suerte los reflejos del actor fueron rápidos y logró agarrarlo en el aire.

Me asustaste. Que haces aquí?

Creo haber escuchado eso antes – él sonrió de lado y Susana lo encontró increíblemente sexy.

Ella se cacheteó internamente y le arrebató la fotografía con fuerza.

Si me disculpas – lo corrió con la mano que tenía libre para hacerse espacio y caminó directamente al camerino de su compañera de reparto, dejó el dichoso objeto sobre una cómoda, cuando noto una hermosa manta de terciopelo, sonrió con malicia y la tomó sin más.

No crees que Karen se molestará cuando se entere? – preguntó Terry

Ya no estaré para escucharla – salió de ahí para por fin comenzar a desayunar – Miren lo que encontré no es linda, haremos una especie de picnic.

Joven Grandchester como estas?

Bien gracias y ustedes?

Ya ve, la señorita Marlow nos ha preparado el desayuno – dijo el hombre canoso con una gran sonrisa.

Susana miró al actor con desprecio – Pensé que te habías ido…

Aun no, quisiera hablar contigo.

No me digas que interrumpiste tu sueño para venir hablar, no te hubieras molestado.

Pasé la noche aquí, me quede dormido luego de terminar los ensayos.

Bueno – Susana curvo sus labios muy sarcásticamente – Pobrecito, de seguro que dormiste incomodó, me imagino que debes de estar agotado…Adios.

Antes de que Terry le contestara la pareja que estaba observando todo sin percatarse que la mirada de Susana estaba llena de veneno, la mujer de cabellos plateados hizo una pregunta que para la señorita Marlow estaba de mas – Joven gustaría desayunar con nosotros?

Terry notó la expresión desaprobadora de la rubia y dulcemente dijo – Claro, si no es ninguna molestia, me encantaría acompañarlos – poniendo más énfasis en esta última parte.

Bien por favor tomé asiento, traeré una taza más.

Cuando Terry tomo asiento al lado de Susana esta aprovecho para susurrarle al oído palabras que al actor le hicieron mucha gracia.

Cuidado Romeo, quizás el té esté envenenado.

Descuida – dijo él en tono burlón – Correré el riesgo.

Delicioso, eso fue lo que salía de los labios de la pareja mayor, simplemente delicioso.

Basta Elmer o me lo voy a creer – Susana se sentía feliz con tales palabras llenas de sinceridad – Tendré que confesar que mi madre ayudó con los panecillos de canela.

Entonces deberíamos agradecerle a su madre tan bello gesto.

Se lo haré saber, gracias – dijo la rubia dando el último mordisco al manjar mencionado anteriormente.

Joven gusta un poco más fruta? – preguntó la señora Smith al actor.

No gracias, estoy satisfecho. Todo ha estado muy rico, no sabia que cocinaras tan bien Susana.

La nombrada siguió con la mirada puesta en su taza de té contestando – Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi… - volviendo a prestar atención su infusión.

Terry agachó la cabeza, muy en el fondo de su ser, le atormentaba como la había tratado, lo injusto que fue con ella sin dar la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, de ser buenos compañeros de trabajo, de ser quizás amigos.

Bueno hora de los presentes – dijo la joven buscando en su bolso dos paquetes con iguales envoltorios pero distinto color de moños – El paquete de lazo rojo para Linda, aquí tiene.

El matrimonio no entendía nada, solo la miraron con una expresión de sorpresa y agradecieron tan bello gesto.

El azul para usted Elmer…Feliz navidad adelantada para ambos.

Señorita Susana no debió molestarse…

Terry se quedó mirando todo en cuadro con extrañeza, admiración tal vez. Porque darle regalos a una personas que acababa de conocer, sin mencionar todo la puesta en escena del desayuno, a lo que Karen pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara que su manta de fino terciopelo azul fue utilizada como mantel, rio por dentro y disfruto de ver como esa pareja abría sus regalos muy agradecidos.

Dos libros de dejaron ver tras el papel desgarrado que el hombre rompió – Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes y sus memorias, de Arthur Conan Doyle, lo recordó…

Tengo muy buena memoria Elmer – dijo con alegría apuntándose la cabeza. Linda abra el suyo.

Esta era una pequeña caja, al abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso broche de oro y perlas, sin duda era una joya muy costosa.

Es bellísimo, pero yo no puedo aceptar esto…

Tonterías, claro que puede – Susana se levantó y se lo colocó – le queda muy bien.

Gracias – dijo emocionada aquella bella mujer con su broche nuevo abrazando a Susana.

Bien creo que les he robado mucho tiempo – comentó al ver que los de mantenimiento habían llegado – No quiero que los regañen por mi culpa.

No se preocupe - dijo Elmer

Yo levantaré todo, ustedes si quieren pueden volver con sus quehaceres, aquí Terruce me ayudará, no es así? – lo miró fulminándolo con los ojos a lo que el castaño solo asistió con la cabeza.

Después de diez incomodos minutos, todo estaba guardado excepto la dichosa manta de Karen.

Puedes por favor llevar la manta de Karen de vuelta a su lugar

De acuerdo, pero antes me permitirás hablar contigo.

Terry porque lo complicas? A ti no te hace falte pedirme disculpas o aclarar nada de lo que sucedió anteriormente. Simplemente no va contigo o tu carácter.

Terry suspiro resignado, no insistiría mas era como ella decía no iba con su personalidad.

Bien entonces se puede decir que eso es todo…

Si, eso es todo – Susana tomó sus cosas pero antes de irse se despidió - Adiós Terry aunque te cueste creerlo, espero que seas muy feliz.

Gracias, lo mismo espero para ti.

Descuida te aseguro que lo seré.

Fue una clara despedida de dos personas que quería decirse muchas cosas pero que sin embargo el orgullo, le testarudez o lo que fuera no se lo permitió. Terry dejo la manta de terciopelo azul en el camerino con la que ahora compartiría casi todas las escenas, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe seguido de gritos. Salió corriendo encontrándose a la joven actriz inconsciente yaciendo en el piso con unos de los reflectores sobre su abdomen, podía ver vidrios por todas partes, se apresuró a auxiliarla pero el señor Smith lo detuvo.

No debemos moverla. Rápido Linda llama a una ambulancia!

Que hacemos? No podemos dejarla así – Terry estaba en aterrado, por primera vez en la vida no sabia como actuar.

Tratemos de quitar el reflector, con mucho cuidado. A la cuenta de tres…

Al quitarle el objeto de encima Susana se quejó del dolor, abrió los ojos y ahí lo vio junto a ella con el rostro ensombrecido.

Terry…

Shh! No digas nada, ahora llega la ambulancia – La vio cubierta de sangre.

Terry… – volvió a pronunciar acompañado por lagrimas – Me duele mucho… - diciendo esto volvió quedarse inconsciente.

Eran las cinco de la tarde en Londres, Patty y Albert estaban en la sala de la familia Hofter esperando a ser atendidos.

Patricia querida – Dijo un hombre canoso, muy alto de contextura grande – Mira cómo has crecido y lo bella que te has puesto – le dijo abrazándola de manera paternal.

Señor Hofter, como ha estado?

Envejeciendo querida…jaja. Y usted es? – pregunto mirando a Albert.

William Andrew, mucho gusto – contestó con cortesía – Soy amigo de la familia.

Ya veo, pero por favor tomen asiento. Sé que debimos reunirnos en la mañana pero tuve asuntos urgentes que no podían esperar.

Esta bien no se preocupe – Patty suspiró no sabía cómo comenzar todo ese juicio, se trataba de una persona con la que convivio durante mucho tiempo cuando fue una niña, conocía a su familia sus nietos fueron como sus hermanos, toda la situación la estaba superando.

Pequeña sucede algo, te noto preocupada, hay algo que quisieras decirme.

Lo que pasa señor Hofter es que… – suspiró nuevamente – Han llegado noticias desagradable a los oídos de mi abuela. Hubieron ciertos movimientos en los fondos de la familia que la han preocupado mucho

Movimientos, que tipos de movimientos? – preguntó dubitativo.

Patty estaba temblando, se sentía apenada por lo que tenía que decir. Albert se dio cuenta enseguida y colocó una mano sobre las de ella, las notó frías, Patty enseguida las corrió, sin duda aun seguía dolida y molesta por lo que había pasado. Pero él fue exclusivamente a ayudarle y era lo que haría, dejaría para después ese asunto que le atravesaba el pecho.

Señor Hofter, en los últimos meses se detectaron irregularidades en las cuentas de la familia O'Brien, se ha estado invirtiendo de manera desmesurada, sin el consentimiento de ellas y se ha perdido mucho dinero.

Pero como?! – John Hofter estaba indignado, nadie tenía acceso a las cuentas, solo él y la familia – Ahora mismo averiguaré lo que sucede?

John Hofter salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba furioso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que dejó a su visita con incógnitas pendientes.

Olvidé por completo su carácter.

No te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo se solucionara – la miró tiernamente y trato de tomar una de sus manos pero Patty se apartó y camino hacia unas de las repisas que estaban decoradas con fotografías de la familia. Una en particular llamó su atención y la agarró, sonrió volviéndola a colocarla en su lugar, se dio vuelta para hablar de frente con él.

Albert será mejor que no hagas ese tipo de cosas, me ponen nerviosa yo creo que deberíamos…

Abuelo lo conseguí! ahora tendrás… - un joven irrumpió en la sala, al igual que Patty y Albert estaba confundido – Lo siento pero… - en ese momento guardo silencio y se quedó observando a la joven, que extrañamente le resultaba familiar e hizo incomodar a Albert el cual estaba sorprendido del descaro del muchacho ya que no disimulaba nada – Patty? Eres tu?

Ella solo le regalo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Sin esperarse la reacción del joven Patty de repente se encontró dando vueltas alrededor de la sala sin que sus pies pudieran sentir apoyo. Cuando la dejó en el piso la abrazó y depositó un efusivo beso en la mejilla.

Albert presenciando esto, apretó sus puños controlándose de no caerle a golpes al muchachito desubicado…aclaró la garganta queriendo llamar la atención.

Ohh…lo siento – Dijo enseguida el joven de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes – Patty lo siento es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que…

Descuida Peter – Patty agarró su mano sonriéndole con ternura – Déjame que te presente, él es William Andrew… un amigo de la familia – pronuncio esto agachando la cabeza.

Amigo…es decir, que amigos na-da mas? – preguntó mirando a Patty con picardía.

Si – respondió apenada.

Bien – se dio la vuelta a mirar a Albert que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados – Un gusto, soy Peter Hofter – estiró la mano esperando ser estrechada por el rubio que aun lo miraba con recelo.

El gusto es mío, William Andrew…

Por favor tomen asiento. Patty tanto tiempo…

Si es verdad – dijo la joven aun emocionada por el encuentro con su amigo de la infancia – Pensé que estabas en Florida.

Asi fue hasta hace un año, vine para continuar con mis estudios.

Literatura? – preguntó Patty esperando una respuesta positiva.

No, finanzas… - contestó cabizbajo.

Pero a ti nunca te gustaron los números… - se quedó en silencio, no quería pecar por imprudente, ya habían pasado mas de 7 años, y las personas cambian, ya de eso ella tiene experiencia.

No Patty, no pongas esa cara. No has dicho nada malo – Peter se levantó del sofá y fue junto a ella agachándose para quedar a la misma altura, levanto su barbilla, y dijo – Cinco generaciones de contadores no se pueden romper tan fácilmente…además, no me va tan mal con los números, como piensas.

Ella solo se le quedo viendo mas tranquila. Pero él que se sentía fuera de lugar era Albert, no soportaba esa cercanía tan…invasora. Se mantuvo en silencio casi todo el rato en el que los jóvenes amigos charlaban, solo aportaba algo cuando Peter le preguntaba, Patty no le dirigió en ningún momento la palabra y se sentía estúpido, se dio cuenta que estorbaba se levantó para despedirse, le dejaría el chofer a Patty y que volviera al hotel cuando quisiera, no la molestaría.

Bien! – entró en escena John Hofter con un montón de papeles y hombre de baja estatura y pequeños lentes. Los tres se sobresaltaron – Patty te presento al señor Edmund Lynners, es escribano, lee esto por favor y necesito que lo firmes siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo.

Pero que es lo que sucede? Señor Hofter…

Pequeña léelo tranquila, Señor Andrew si usted puede asesorarla se lo agradecería.

Patty déjame verlo – Albert leyó todo el documento y se lo explico lo más sencillamente posible.

Pero yo no puedo, aun no cumplo los 18 años y además, mi abuela quizás no esté de acuerdo.

Patty, eres la única heredera de la familia O´Brien, todo quedará en tus manos algún día, solo estoy cargándote con un poco mas de responsabilidad, cada documento, cada operación deberán llevar tu firma en caso de que tu abuela no pueda, justo como ahora. Yo por mi parte cancelé mi firma en el banco por lo que todo el dinero está bajo tu responsabilidad, nadie podrá sacar nada sin el consentimiento de tu abuela y ahora tuyo.

Y usted? - preguntó dudosa – Dejará de trabajar con nosotras?

Claro que no, solo dejaré de tener acceso al dinero de la familia. Prefiero hacer asi las cosas hasta que descubra realmente lo que pasó con esas inversiones fraudulentas.

De acuerdo, pero antes podría llamar a mi abuela?

Seguro, Peter llévala al estudio, ahí podrás hablar tranquila.

Después de haber firmado los papeles y que quedara todo aclarado, Patty y Albert fueron invitados a cenar, para nada del agrado de él pero no podía negarse. Se reunieron con el resto de la familia que la componía John Jr. Hofter y su esposa Andrea madre de Edward, el Hijo mayor que no se encontraba, Peter y de la pequeña Emily de casi 8 años.

Andrea había sido profesora de piano de Patty en Florida, pasaba casi todas las tardes en casa, después de dos horas de clases de música ellos jugaban hasta el momento que los padres de Patty iban por ella, eso fue hasta que cumplió los 12 años y su vida cambio. Sus padres fallecieron en un trágico accidente y su abuela se hizo cargo de ella, así fue que se mudó a Inglaterra y terminó estudiando en el Colegio San Pablo.

Mientras estaban comiendo el postre, la pequeña Emily corrió a los brazos de su hermano llevando algo oculto entre sus manos, era un libro. La niña le susurró algo en el oído y este sonrió mirando a Patty y esta le respondió de la misma manera. Albert lo único que quería era irse y llevarse a Patty lo mas lejos de Peter Hofter.

Emily estamos comiendo, recuerda que nada de secretos en la mesa – la regañó su madre.

Lo siento mamá, solo quería saber si ella es Wendy?

Que?! – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, algo confundidos por la pregunta de la pequeña.

Peter me dijo que fue con ella con quien viajo a Nunca Jamás – contó la niña tímidamente.

Patty la miró extrañada y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba.

Peter otra vez con eso…ya te hemos dicho que basta de cuentos, tu hermana cree todo lo que dices.

Pero si es verdad! – se paró el joven y se dirigió a la ventana abriendo las pesadas cortinas dejando ver una luna menguante y un cielo cubierto de estrellas – Ahí! – dijo con pasión y tomó la mano de Patty haciendo que esta se levantara de su asiento - No lo recuerdas? Recuerdas como llegar al País de Nunca Jamás Wendy?

La niña la observaba expectante con sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas y su boca medio abierta. Patty sonrió miró a todos y chocó con la mirada azulina de Albert, ella bajo la vista y se volvió a concentrar en las personas que más cerca tenía.

Alzó a la niña y señalando a través de la ventana algún lugar en el cielo – Allá segunda estrella a la derecha, volando todo recto hasta el amanecer.

Los comensales que aún seguían en la mesa comenzaron a reírse, todos menos Albert, él cual por primera vez en su vida sentía unos celos que le quemaban el alma, le torturaba la complicidad que había entre ambos jóvenes, sus pensamientos estaban en algún lugar teniendo una lucha interna, hasta que el padre de la pequeña Emily y de Peter llamaron su atención.

Señor William creo que deberá acompañarnos a la sala, presenciara una obra casera.

Este lo miró fingiendo un estado de ánimos totalmente falso.

La obra comenzó como un cuento, la niña estaba anonadada, de seguro esta noche seguiría soñando con hadas y piratas.

Albert escucho atento todo el cuento pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Patty, él se dio cuenta de que la ponía incomoda, mas de una vez sus miradas se cruzaban y ella solo lo ignoraba…-"Me ignora, lo ha hecho desde esta mañana". Muchas veces estuvo tentado de golpear a Peter en especial cuando con lujos de detalles relató sobre el beso escondido...

Wendy oculta en la comisura derecha de sus labios, un beso… - dijo Peter con ternura.

Un beso? – preguntó Emily – Quiero verlo! – gritó la niña.

Emily, no grites – la regaño su madre.

Déjala Andrea, solo se están divirtiendo – su abuelo John le guiño el ojo en complicidad a su pequeña regalona.

La niña se puso en puntitas de pie y jaló del vestido de Patty, para que esta se agachara.

No lo veo Peter…

Ahí – dijo susurrando sobre la mejilla de Patty – Quizás no lo alcances a ver porque está oculto. Y seguirá así hasta que llegue aquel, su amor verdadero…

Las mejillas de Patty dejaron ver cuánto le afectó ese contacto inexistente pero a su vez tan real y Albert se percató de esto. Ya no lo podía seguir negando sus celos lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Después de hora y media de agonía para el señor Andrew se despiden y se marchan a su hotel. De vuelta la alegría se le había escapado a Patty, estuvieron en silencio todo el camino. Al llegar Albert se apresuró y bajo, extendió su mano para ayudarla, quería sentirla aunque sea de la manera más efímera posible, ella titubeó pero al fin aceptó su ayuda, tratando de tener una conversación aunque fuera unos dos minutos, él le preguntó sobre la historia que interpreto en la casa de los Hofter.

Peter Pan. Siempre juagábamos a eso, creo que llegamos a creer que en realidad existía el País de Nunca Jamás. Es lo que más desee cuando mis padres murieron.

Lo siento Patty – él trató de contenerla pero ella no lo permitió

Me has ignorado gran parte del día, por no decir todo el día, que debo hacer Patty para volver a verte sonreír? Que sonrías conmigo…

Discúlpame, creo que arruiné nuestra amistad. No pensé en las consecuencias de...de besarte.

Dijiste que si yo olvidaba lo sucedido, podríamos estar como antes.

Lo se, pero sigue siendo difícil – llegando al fin a sus habitaciones ella se despidió sin antes agradecerle por haberla acompañado a solucionar los asuntos de su familia – Estaba pensando, que quizás vuelva a Londres el jueves, como se hablo desde un principio.

Pero y la fiesta, no querías ir?

No quiero que te sientas como dijo la señorita Johnson.

Victoria?

**Flashback**

Después de que el señor Hofter cancelara la cita que tenían en la mañana y propusiera verse a las cinco de la tarde, Albert y Patty se encontraron sin más que hacer. Él le propuso de ir a desayunar fuera del hotel, en otras circunstancias ella hubiera aceptado encantada, ahora era diferente y aun siendo así, no pudo declinar la oferta, ya que no quiso ni almorzar ni cenar con él, el día anterior sería de muy mala educación seguir evitándolo cuando él tuvo la buena voluntad de acompañarla a asuntos que no le pertenecían, cambiando su ocupada agenda solo por acompañarla.

Saliendo de la pintoresca confitería donde desayunaron, se toparon con una preciosa mujer que se le abalanzó a Albert, quedando ambos perplejos.

Albert tardó en darse cuenta quien era, pero al fin hablo – Victoria…

William, tanto tiempo. Disculpa mi efusivo saludo pero cuando te vi no lo podía creer.

Es verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo – Albert notó lo incomoda que se sentía Patty - Déjame presentarte, ella es Patricia O'Brien.

Mucho gusto soy Victoria Johnson, William y yo, fuimos compañeros en el Colegio San Pablo.

Victoria era una de esas rubias que no pasaban desapercibidas, era muy hermosa, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, sus rasgos delicados y sus ojos azules, un cuerpo bien definido y poseía una elegancia y fineza que hacían que se destacara más. Al lado de ella Patty se sentía pequeña, muy pequeña.

Se reprochó interiormente por lo que hizo hace menos de 24 horas atrás, como se le ocurría siquiera imaginar que Albert se fijaría en ella.

Patty la saludó y se dio cuenta que ella le escrudiñaba, con la mirada – Yo también fui al Colegio San Pablo.

Que casualidad – dijo irónicamente prendida del brazo de Albert – Que los trae a Bath, por lo que se Williams vives en Estados Unidos.

Así es. Viajé a Londres por negocios y he venido acompañar a Patty por unos asuntos familiares.

Entonces se podría decir que estas de niñero…jaja – dijo riéndose

No – dijo él molesto.

Bueno, eso no importa, y hasta cuando se quedan?

Viajamos el jueves en la mañana.

Pero eso es antes de la fiesta que dan los accionistas más importantes de Inglaterra, no me digas que no estas invitado, porque no voy a creerte.

Albert tenía la invitación en su escritorio desde hace mes y medio, pero nunca estuvo en sus planes asistir, por mucho que George, le digiera que era una excelente oportunidad para los negocios de los Andrew.

Después de una larga insistencia Albert accedió, aunque dejó en claro que iría, siempre y cuando Patty aceptara también ir.

Ella se sintió entre la espada y la pared, no tenía ni siquiera las mínimas intensiones de ir, pero no podía hacer tal desaire.

Victoria la observó celosa y con una sonrisa falsa le pidió a la joven O'Brien que asistiera y así fue que Patty no tuvo otra opción.

**Fin del Flashback **

No debes de preocuparte por lo que diga Victoría, fue solo una broma.

Aun así…

Patty… – él le tomó las manos y la miró tiernamente – No quiero perder tu amistad, significa mucho para mí. Acompáñame a la fiesta, el lunes regresaremos y si quieres apenas lleguemos a tu casa yo te ayudaré a pintar tu estudio, que te parece? – Albert broméo

Patty sonrió y aceptó su propuesta, quizás si se esforzaba las cosas podrían volver a estar como antes.

Después de ocho horas de cirugía, los médicos lograron estabilizar a Susana. –Perdió mucha sangre – mencionó el doctor – No producto de las cortadas debido a los vidrios del reflector, sino también por una hemorragia interna.

La madre de Susana lo observaba expectante – Pero ella estará bien verdad?

Tenemos que esperar a que despierte y ver cómo evoluciona. Pero debido a la lesión que sufrió, su pelvis se vio dañada.

Ella caminará?

Si señora Marlow, pero ella no podrá ser madre, el traumatismo daño seriamente su útero.

La madre de Susana se abrazó a Leonard que al enterarse del accidente no se separó de ellas.

Tranquila Sara, lo importante es que ella está viva y se recuperará rápido.

Lo se, pero como voy a darle semejante noticia, mi pequeña no podrá ser madre, a Susy se le romperá el corazón

No muy lejos de donde ellos estaban reunidos, Terry estaba escuchando todo, en cierto sentido se sentía muy dolido por la actual situación de Susana. Se acercó a hablar con la madre de Susana, Sara al verlo acercarse no sabía como tratarlo, por culpa del joven su hija fue muy desdichada, pero él no tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiera encaprichado con el actor, además demostró ser persona muy atenta, no se había movido de aquel lugar por nada, él aguardo hasta saber que Susana estaba fuera de peligro.

Señora Marlow, Leonard…

Terry, debes de irte a descansar, nos has dormido nada – le dijo el director

Lo se, por eso me retiro, pero vendré a la tarde si no le molesta Señora Marlow.

Claro que no Terruce, pero no debes de preocuparte, no hace falta que vengas.

Aun así…

Leonard lo miró extrañado, de donde apareció tanta bondad – Recuerda que la obra no pudo ser cancelada por mas tiempo, el sábado saldrás a escena y debes de estar descansado, confió plenamente en ti yo te avisaré cuando Susana despierte.

De acuerdo.

Al llegar a su departamento se encontró con la sorpresa de que su madre estaba ahí. Se abrazó muy fuerte de ella y suspiro en su hombro.

Hijo que sucede?

Susana tuvo un accidente…

Después de dos tazas de café, Terry concluyó con sus historia. Su madre volvió a abrazarlo, lo sentía raro, demasiada preocupación por alguien que no fuera Candy o ella misma era de extrañar a cualquiera. No era que su hijo fuera una persona sin corazón, pero siempre fue de carácter fuerte, solo lo perdía por su querida pecosa, ella consiguió sacar todo la ternura oculta de Terry.

Querido estoy segura que ella estará bien, no te preocupes, mañana te acompañaré al verla y me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras.

Gracias madre.

Terry creo que debería llamar a Candy, recuerda que ella vendra a pasar navidad contigo.

Si, mañana la llamaré, solo que falta tan poco y no tengo humor de celebrar nada.

Hijo comprendo tu preocupación pero tú le pediste a Candy que viniera a estar contigo, no pretendas una vez que esté aquí, dejarla en segundo plano, eso no sería lo correcto. Ella renuncio a celebrar con su familia por tus celos.

Terry se levantó del sofá ofuscado – Ya lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de celebrar.

En ese caso debes de pedirle que decline venir a San Francisco, esta supuesto que viajaría en una semana, hijo…

Madre – respiró hondo - Ahora estoy muy cansado, te prometo que mañana arreglaré todo.

Bien, eso espero…

Terry sonrió agradecido de que su madre estuviera con él.

Candy respiró hondo y secó esas traicioneras lágrimas que se escapaban sin permiso.

Candy que sucede? – preguntó Lina preocupada

Nada…

Nada? Me acabó de enterar que ahora se llora por nada…

Terry me pidió que cancelara mi viaje.

Oh Candy, discutieron?

No…eso es lo más extraño – Candy le contó con lujos de detalle toda la conversación.

Bueno y ahora?

Nada, me quedaré aquí, el trabajo me ayudara a mantener la mente ocupada.

Que? Ni loca, tú te vienes conmigo.

Pe…pero no, que cosas dices.

No permitiré que mi dama de honor pasé una fecha tan importante sola – dijo Lina insistiendo.

En serio Lina, lo prefiero así.

Pero Candy – Lina vio la determinación de la rubia en sus ojos - Como quieras, pero recuerdas que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Lo se, gracias – respondió Candy profundamente agradecida por ese detalle.

Candy! – llamó su atención, una enfermera – Te buscan…

Gracias! – dijo sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado – Lina nos vemos después.

De acuerdo…

Al llegar donde le habían indicado que estaba su visita, la pecosa abrió grandes sus bellos ojos verdes, y feliz fue al encuentro de su querida amiga Annie.

Candy!

Annie! – La rubia se pegó a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo y aguanto las ganas de llorar frenta a ella.

Candy vine a despedirme, la señora Elroy me ha invitado junto a mis padres a Lakewood a pasar Navidad, y quería traerte tu regalo.

Oh Annie, no te hubieras molestado, yo no tengo tu regalo aun.

No te preocupes, pero no lo abras hasta navidad. Archie quería dártelo también pero le dije que no iba a ser cómodo que viajaras con tantos paquetes a San Francisco.

Candy bajo la vista Candy bajo la vista trato de ocultar la tristeza de su rostro.

Candy, sucede algo?

No, viajaré a San Francisco. Terry tuvo algunos problemas y me pidió que…bueno él...

Él se atrevió a pedirte que no viajaras? Pero que sucedió para hacer algo así?

Su compañera tuvo un accidente y al parecer lo ha afectado demasiado.

Pero y entonces, donde pasaras navidad.

Candy puso su característica sonrisa de "TODO ESTA BIEN" – Aquí!

Que? Sola?

Claro que no estaré sola, como piensas eso, mi compañera se quedará conmigo y hay otras chicas que no viajaran, seremos varias. Decoraremos el comedor, prepararemos una deliciosa cena y ya! No te preocupas Annie…

La morocha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dudo de su historia – Candice White Andrew, más te vale que no me estés mintiendo! – dijo apuntándola con el dedo de manera acusadora, olvidándose de los modales.

Annie como piensas que te estoy mintiendo.

Candy me quieres como tu hermana verdad?

Claro que si, porque lo preguntas?

Y si te pido que vengas conmigo a Lakewood, lo harías?

Sabes que no puedo, te lo conté en la carta, lo siento Annie, esta vez no puedo.

De acuerdo. Candy…te quiero mucho.

Yo también Annie. Gracias por el regaló.

Las hermanas del Hogar de Pony se despidieron pero con un gran pesar en el alma, Annie sabía muy bien que detrás de esa gran mascara sonriente había una joven con el corazón herido y un puñado de ilusiones rotas.

**Mis Chikis sé que cuando lean el capítulo, habrán vari s, que se sientan algo decepcionad s, ya que adelanté algo que no hay, pero si quiero que todo tenga una buena trama no pude suprimir detalles que a mi parecer son mas que importantes. Recuerden que esta historia no es solo de Candy, Terry y Anthony. **

**Algunos dirán, falta mas protagonismo de… o dónde esta…? o que pasó con…? Solo le puedo decir paciencia.**

**A partir del capítulo 19 las cosas cambian, para nuestros amados personajes. Espero que disfruten de leerlo como yo de escribirlo. **

**Un abrazo**

**Lala **


End file.
